Formation d'un futur incube
by Lylypuce55
Summary: Dans la sympathique mais mouvementée Beacon Hills, une nouvelle créature va se révélée. Stiles, l'éternel humain ne l'ai pas tant que ça ! Un nouveau personnage va bouleversé sa vie et celle de la meute. Présence d'OC, de couples F/F, H/F, H/H. C'est un Sterek. Bonne lecture.
1. Présentation

_**Ceci est une fiction à chapitre, elle est encore en cours d'écriture et comportera normalement deux parties.**_ _ **Seul l'histoire et les OC m'appartiennent. Ce n'est pas un cross-over, mais une partie de mon inspiration vient de la série « Lost Girl », que je vous recommande si vous ne la connaissez pas. Il y aura des couples mixtes H/F, H/H et F/F et le rating M sera justifié. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous.**_

Partie 1 - Chapitre 1 : _Présentation_

Je m'appelle Beth, et je vais vous faire partager ma rencontre et une partie de ma vie. Mais pas n'importe quelle partie, celle où j'ai eu l'honneur d'instruire le jeune Stiles Stilinski dans son nouveau rôle. Pour savoir lequel, il faut voir ça plus bas.

Fiche d'identité (actuellement en cours d'utilisation)

Prénom : Beth

Nom : Warner

Date de naissance : 03/07/1990

Lieu de naissance : Chicago, IL, USA

Fiche d'identité réelle

Prénom: Élischeba

Nom : inconnue

Date de naissance : inconnue

Lieu de naissance : Judée

Nature: succube

Pouvoirs : régénération cellulaire, jeunesse éternelle, aspiration de l'énergie sexuelle, perception et lecture de l'aura.

Dangerosité : 7/10, spécimen dangereux de par sa nature malgré son contrôle.

Autre : à participé à plusieurs guerres de territoire et de clans, niveau maître de guerre.

Voici ma fiche, enfin en ce moment, j'en ai eu plusieurs comme celle-là, j'arrive même plus à les compter, en même temps quand on ne peut pas garder une identité plus de vingt ans, et encore dans le meilleurs des cas, forcément. Mais bon je n'ai pas à me plaindre, l'agence qui m'emploie et gère mes identités et mes comptes me facilite la vie et ce depuis plusieurs siècles.

De ce que j'en sais, j'ai environ 3 mille ans, à quelques années près, ma mère était un succube et mon père un humain, j'ai eu une cinquantaine de frères et sœurs mais presque tous ont été tués, mes frères étaient humains aussi je les ai perdus rapidement, le temps est relatif après une vie aussi longue. Mes sœurs ont vécues plus longtemps mais sur douze, seul deux sont encore en vie.

Il faut savoir que si nous ne sommes pas immortelles, potentiellement éternelles oui mais mortelles tout de même, il y a des façons de nous tuer, la dague en bronze et la décapitation sont d'ailleurs les plus efficaces. Mais nous nous entrainons de longues années, à l'instar des amazones, les succubes sont des guerrières.

C'est une drôle de vie que la mienne, et pas toujours dans le bon sens, étant la plus vielle des succubes encore en vie, je me charge de l'apprentissage des plus jeunes, surtout de ceux rejetés par leur famille. Dans le temps notre nature nous venait de notre mère, mais depuis quelques centaines d'années, il arrive que cela saute plusieurs générations, aussi quand un succube ou un incube en devenir est repéré, je me déplace pour le former.

Et voilà comment je me suis retrouvé en Californie, à Beacon Hills pour être précise. La cadre est sympa, du soleil, la forêt, la mer à deux heures de route, j'ai connue bien pire. La fiche qui m'a été transmise m'intrigue :

Fiche d'identité du potentiel incube

Prénom : Génim

Surnom : Stiles

Nom : Stilinski

Date de naissance : 05/11/1998

Lieu de naissance : Beacon Hills, CA, USA

Nature : incube présumé

Pouvoirs : à déterminer

Dangerosité : ?/10, à déterminer

Autre : est allié à la meute de loup-garou McCall, meilleur amie de l'alpha Scott McCall, ami de la banshee Lydia Martin, du bêta Liam Dunbar, du bêta et ancien alpha Derek Hale et du druide Alan Deaton. Fils du shérif, il est le cœur de la meute, attention celle-ci pourrait représenter un danger.

OK, merci pour les infos, donc si je ne m'y prends pas correctement j'aurai une meute sur le dos, sympa la mission, en plus les incubes sont des plaies, ils sont arrogants et suffisants, je vais m'amuser je le sens d'avance.

Mais bon, je ne vais pas commencer à me plaindre, ça ne sera pas le premier et pas le dernier. La couverture que l'on m'a donnée me ravie à moitié, prof d'histoire. Si j'apprécie la matière, être entourée de lycéens sont pleins d'hormones va mettre à mal mes sens.

 **Lundi 1** **er** **septembre 2014**

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée, l'agence m'a trouvé une petite maison à dix minutes du lycée, en bordure de la forêt, idéale pour la tranquillité et pour mon jogging le matin, les séries de meurtre ont vidées les bois ce qui me va. J'ai reconnu l'odeur de plusieurs des loups présents dans la région, reste à mettre des noms et des visages dessus. Ils ont dû sentir mon odeur aussi, ça va rendre les choses plus amusantes.

De ce que je sais, ils n'ont jamais eu affaires à d'autres personnes de mon espèce, donc la surprise va rendre la situation plus intéressante.

En regardant le trombinoscope des élèves, j'ai repéré ma cible et ses amis, seul Deaton et Hale me sont inconnus, mais je passerai voir le premier dans la semaine, un vétérinaire druide ça m'intrigue et pour l'autre, les informations sont dures à trouver mais le défi me plait.

Dès mon premier cours une partie du mystère s'évanouit, Stiles a du charme, mais n'est apparemment pas le petit con arrogant auquel je m'attendais, il est très intelligent mais n'arrive pas à se concentrer et ça, ça va être un problème. L'alpha est jeune mais plein de bonne volonté et la banshee a tout de miss Beacon Hills en apparence mais avec une sacré intelligence.

Je ne les approche pas, mais je vois que Scott et Liam, rencontré plus tard, sont intrigués par mon odeur. Je me suis donné une semaine d'observation avant de commencer à bouger, mais sans le savoir ils bousculent mon emploi du temps dès le déjeuner, alors que je profite du soleil, pour manger à l'extérieur, ils ont envoyé quelqu'un pour me sonder.

 _Excusez-moi, vous pouvez m'indiquer la direction du gymnase ?_ Demanda Derek.

 _Je suis nouvelle, mais je pense que le bâtiment en face de vous avec Gymnase écrit en grand sur la façade devrait vous aider_ , lui répondis-je ironiquement.

Quel beau gosse et quel sourire, mais celui-ci ne gagne pas ses yeux, il me jauge et cherche à savoir ce que je suis.

 _Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui vous intéresse, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'appelle Beth Warner, nouvelle professeur d'histoire. Et vous êtes ?_

 _Derek Hale._

 _Cours et concis. Je me doute de ce que vous faites ici, mais faites attention, trop trainer près d'un lycée sans y être prof pourrait vous attirer des ennuis._

Mon aplomb l'étonne et l'énerve, et moi je m'amuse comme une gamine.

 _Comment pourriez-vous savoir ce que je fais ici ?_ Demanda-t-il.

 _Facile, votre alpha vous a appelez pour essayer de déterminer qui je suis réellement._

 _Et qui êtes-vous ?_

 _Je répondrais plus tard, sachez que je ne suis pas un danger, je suis là pour le travail et d'ailleurs j'ai un cours dans trois minutes. A bientôt Derek Hale._

Je le plante avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment, mais je vais devoir les surveiller et être discrète en allant me nourrir.

 **Jeudi 4 septembre 2014**

Première semaine presque fini, les élèves sont épuisants, à cause de leurs taux d'hormones je dois sortir presque tous les soirs pour me nourrir, tout en évitant la meute qui me suit. Je pense qu'il me prenne pour une nympho, à me voir avec autant de personne différente, mais ils ne savent pas ce que je suis, n'ont pas compris ma façon de me nourrir mais peuvent constater que je ne tue pas.

J'ai rencontré le druide hier, sous prétexte de vouloir adopter un animal, je sais qu'il a fait semblant de croire mon excuse, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui laisse mon numéro de téléphone au cas où il aurait la « perle rare » que je cherche.

Malgré son flegme, je sais qu'il se pose également des questions, je vais bientôt devoir y répondre, mais je veux voir le temps qu'ils mettront à assembler les pièces du puzzle que je leur ai laissé.

 _Mail à l'agence_

Bilan semaine 1 : contact établi avec l'ensemble de la meute, me suis fait connaître de tous les membres annoncés, leur ai laissé indices pour futur contact. Attente de leur retour. Meute tranquille, cible protégé. Maison de la cible sous surveillance, pas de signe précurseur repéré.

Reviendrai vers vous pour prochain bilan.

 _Mail de l'agence_

Bilan pris en compte. Attention avez un mois pour confirmer ou infirmer soupçon. Avez dix jours pour contact avec la cible. Attend prochain bilan. Prévenir dès que contact établi.

 _ **Fin du chapitre 1**_

 _ **Dans le prochain chapitre : Beth rencontrera la meute et les joyeusetés vont commencer.**_

 _ **A bientôt pour la suite.**_


	2. Premier contact

_Un grand merci à Aurore Schemith, qui a pris le temps de lire les chapitres déjà écrits et qui m'a relancé et motivé à publier cette histoire._

 _Merci à ceux qui ont décidé de suivre, de mettre en favoris et/ou d'écrire une review._

 _Informations_ _: je prends le parti de considérer qu'un succube est forcément féminin et un incube masculin. Les deux races sont sœurs mais avec des différences, les succubes sont taquines et les incubes arrogants (exception pour Stiles, enfin pour le moment)._

 _ **Résumé du chapitre 1 : Beth est arrivée en ville et a fait connaissance de la meute. Ils ne savent pas encore ce qu'elle est, ni pourquoi elle est là. Réponse dans ce chapitre.**_

Chapitre 2 : _Premier contact_

 **Dimanche 7 septembre**

Après mon échange des plus laconiques avec l'agence, je me prépare pour mon footing dans les bois, alors que je m'apprête à partir, mon portable sonne.

 _\- Mlle Warner, docteur Deaton à l'appareil, je pense avoir trouvé ce que vous cherchez. Pourriez-vous passer aujourd'hui ?_

 _\- Bien sûr, à tout de suite._

Je troque ma tenue de jogging, pour un jeans, un débardeur et des bottes en cuir noir parfaites alliées pour ma veste. Une fois prête direction la clinique, dans ma merveilleuse Mustang 1969 noir et violet décapotable. Que j'aime cette voiture, je l'ai commandé spécialement et acheté dès sa sortie, et elle me suit partout dans le monde depuis. Quarante-cinq ans qu'elle est ma maison, c'est mon bébé.

Mon arrivée se fait au doux et grave ronronnement de son moteur. Je la gare à côté d'une splendide Camaro, récente mais superbe. En arrivant, je suis ravie de voir toute la meute réunie, sept jours et ils avaient compris, mes passages répétés dans les bois pour laisser mon odeur, ma présence en tant que nouvelle prof, ma communication avec chaque membre et le numéro laissé au vétérinaire. Ils avaient compris, ça annonçait une suite simplifiée.

 _\- Bonjour à tous_ , lançais-je à la ronde.

 _\- Mlle Warner, comment allez-vous ?_

 _\- Bien monsieur le druide, et vous ?_

 _\- Egalement bien, merci de vous en souciez._

 _\- Sachez que je me soucis de toute la meute, mais plus particulièrement de son cœur._

Bug général, à part Deaton qui rebondit rapidement.

 _\- Que voulez-vous dire ?_

 _\- Si les informations que j'ai sont bonnes, Stiles va subir une transformation dans quelques semaines, on m'a envoyé pour le surveiller, pour confirmer et pour l'entrainer_ , les informai-je.

 _\- Quel genre de transformation ?_ demanda le vétérinaire.

 _\- Il serait descend d'incube, le changement se fait ressentir vers les dix-sept ans, d'où ma présence._

 _\- Quoi ? Moi un incube ? Vous avez fumé quoi ? Je suis banale au possible, personne n'est attiré par moi, comment je pourrais devenir un séducteur_ _?_ Intervint Stiles.

 _\- De un arrête de hurler, je t'entends très bien quand tu parles, de deux, je fume des menthols mais elles ne sont pas droguées, de trois, tu es suspecté d'être un incube latent, et tu n'as rien de banal, sauf que les gens qui t'entourent ne le captent pas encore_ , l'informai-je.

 _\- Et vous oui ? Vous êtes quoi ?_ me demanda mon futur apprenti.

 _\- Je capte les prémisses de ta nature, et je suis un succube, vois moi comme une sorte de cousine éloignée si tu veux._

 _\- C'est pour ça que vous passez vos soirées dans les bars à draguer tout ce qui bouge ?_

 _\- Oui Scott, c'est pour ça que je sors beaucoup, mais je ne drague pas je réponds positivement aux avances qui me sont faites et, au fait merci de m'avoir suivi cette semaine, ça m'a aidé à vous surveiller tout en me nourrissant._

Scott qui s'était pris un coup sur le crâne pour avoir révélé qu'ils me surveillaient, était encore plus choqué que le reste de la meute, je les remerciais, sans le vouloir ils m'avaient rendu service.

 _\- Sans vouloir être offensant, quel âge avec vous ?_

 _\- J'ai dans les trois mille ans Deaton, à quelques années prêts._

Re-bug de la meute, je m'amusais comme une folle, ayant l'allure d'une femme de trente ans ils se demandaient si je mentais, même si les loups savaient que j'avais raisons et répondirent d'un hochement de tête synchronisé aux questions silencieuses de la banshee et de Stiles. Deaton au courant des rumeurs de longévité de ma race était le moins choqué, mais quand même surpris.

 _\- Sérieux ? Comment vous faites pour avoir autant d'allure vue votre âge ?_

 _\- Merci du compliment Lydia, et c'est un des avantages de mon espèce, notre physiologie se bloque d'elle-même vers la trentaine._

 _\- Ça sera le cas pour moi ?_ me demanda Stiles.

 _\- Absolument, c'est un des avantages inhérents à notre condition._

 _\- Et c'est quoi les autres avantages ?_

 _\- Je t'apprendrais tout ce que tu as à savoir en temps voulu, mais ta formation doit commencer dans les jours à venir. Je dois te préparer à ton élévation et cela prend du temps, je t'apprendrais notre histoire, nos règles de vie, nos devoirs, nos obligations, notre rôle dans la société. Tu vas apprendre à te battre, à te défendre, à masquer ta nature, à contrôler tes dons, ta puissance._

 _\- Et vous comptez faire ça en un mois ?_

 _\- Non Stiles, je serais ton maître pour les quatre voir cinq ans à venir._

 _\- Tant que ça ? Et ma vie ? Mon père ? Mes études ?_

 _\- Je te suivrais dans ta vie, tu pourras faire tes études, tu choisiras de ce que tu diras à ton père, ta vie va changer mais t'appartiendra toujours. Tu seras libre d'en faire ce que bon te semble mais je te guiderai dans l'exploration de cette facette que tu ignores et je prendrai la place d'abord de maître d'apprentissage, ensuite je serai ton guide et ton amie tant que tu le voudras._

 _\- Ça n'a pas l'air si contraignant_ , pensa t'il tout haut.

 _\- Ne crois pas ça jeune padawan, la route sera longue, dure et juchée d'embûche et de tentation. Mais tu pars avec un avantage sur beaucoup de mes anciens apprentis, tu es entouré, aimé et surtout tu connais déjà en partie ce nouveau monde._

 _\- Vous allez être mon maître Yoda ?_ dit Stiles avec un sourire.

 _\- En quelque sorte, mais ne t'avise pas de m'appeler comme ça._

 _\- Vous avez eu beaucoup d'apprentis ?_

 _\- Une cinquantaine environ._

La conversation de Beth et Stiles paraissait surréaliste pour les autres, une complicité se créait sous leurs yeux mais Derek et Scott avait des doutes. Devaient-ils laisser Stiles avec cette femme fraîchement débarquée de nulle part et dont ils ne savaient rien. Je sentais les doutes et les appréhensions à mon égard, aussi je décidais de faire mon possible pour les rassurer, si la force de sa meute allait aider mon apprenti, leurs doutes pouvaient tout anéantir, et celui qui paierait la note serait Stiles et aucun de mes apprentis ne subira ça.

 _\- Ecoutez, je sais que ça fait beaucoup d'un coup, je ne peux pas atténuer le choc mais je peux répondre à certaines de vos questions. Mais pas maintenant, je vous propose de nous retrouver vendredi soir, choisissez le lieu, la pleine lune sera passée et vous aurez le temps de faire la liste de vos questions. Par contre Stiles, je ne veux pas que tu passes la pleine lune seul, nous n'en sommes pas dépendant, mais maintenant que tu sais, tu vas commencer à révéler ta nature d'incube, inconsciemment au début et ton odeur va devenir plus attirante, elle a déjà commencé à s'accentuée depuis le début de notre conversation, et les autres créatures surnaturelles seront les premières qui risquent d'être attirée par toi, donc pas de pleine lune en solo, ou à l'extérieur. Tu te barricade et en cas de problème tu m'appelles, prends ma carte. Offre valable à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, si tu te sens en danger ou qu'il y a un changement chez toi tu me contactes._

 _\- Pas de problème, je pourrais allez avec Lydia ? Elle me protègera_ , dit-il en souriant à la jeune rousse.

 _\- Bonne idée, mais si elle devient trop entreprenante, éloignes toi. Pas de rapport sexuel._

 _\- Ça ne risque pas_ , claqua Lydia.

 _\- Merci du soutient Lydia._ Dit Stiles, un peu vexé.

 _\- Je vous pensais intelligents. Vous ne comprenez pas, qu'il le veuille ou non, Stiles va devenir un concentré de phéromone, son taux va augmenter sans cesse, vous risquez tous de vouloir lui sauter dessus, volontairement ou non. Deaton, vous avez des herbes ici ?_

 _\- Lesquelles voulez-vous ?_

 _\- Du pavot, du genévrier et du houx. En infusion, ça permettra de modifier son odeur ce soir-là. Nous commencerons ton entraînement samedi, ça te permettra d'anticiper au mieux ta transformation. En attendant, plus de nuit blanche, n'essaie pas de protester, je vois le matin combien d'heures tu as dormis et quinze heures de sommeil par semaine n'est pas suffisant. Alors la nuit tu dois dormir au moins cinq heures._

 _\- Mais si ils ont des recherches urgentes ou_ … tenta d'argumenter le futur apprenti.

 _\- Ou rien du tout. Pas de sommeil, pas de concentration donc pas de contrôle et pas de formation. Quand tu sauras te défendre, te contrôler et te régénérer je serais plus souple en attendant, pour les recherches tu te fais aider par Lydia si elle peut, Deaton si il est disponible ou tu me demandes et les balades de nuit tu oublis. Scott, je sais qu'il est de ta meute et je ne compte pas l'empêcher de faire son devoir envers toi ou elle, mais plus il sera rigoureux dans son apprentissage et plus il vous sera utile._

 _\- Stiles, Beth a raison, c'est minime mais nous sentons déjà ton odeur changée, tu en as fait plus pour la meute que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, concentre toi sur toi et ta formation, nous te tiendrons informé, tu continueras à participer aux réunions, ton point de vue et ta participation reste importante pour nous, mais si tu es plus fort, tu renforceras la meute._ Argua l'alpha.

 _\- D'accord, mais pour le sommeil je ne vous promets rien_ , contra Stiles, décidément prêt à tout pour avoir le dernier mot.

 _\- Je vais te fournir une autre infusion avec de la camomille, de la passiflore et du tilleul, ça te permettras de dormir_ , proposa le druide.

 _\- Merci Deaton._ Stiles finissait par comprendre que c'était dans son intérêt.

 _\- Bon maintenant filez, Beth vous pouvez rester ?_

 _\- Bien sûr,_ répondis-je _, bonne fin de journée à tous._

La meute s'en alla, me laissant seule avec le druide.

 _\- Comment avec vous su pour Stiles ?_ Demanda Deaton.

 _\- L'agence pour laquelle je travaille m'a envoyée ici pour le protéger et le former._

 _\- Qu'elle agence ?_

 _\- Je pense que vous le savez, et que vous savez également que je ne peux en dire plus._

 _\- Stiles devra travailler pour eux ?_

 _\- Non, il lui sera proposé, comme à chaque incube ou succube travail, mais lui seul devra décider de son avenir._

 _\- Bien, je connais l'agence et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive du mal._

 _\- Je suis là pour m'en assurer._

 _\- Bien, bonne journée._

 _\- A vous aussi._

A peine sortie, je remarque que Derek m'attend appuyé sur le capot de la Camaro.

 _\- Jolie voiture._

 _\- Merci la tienne est pas mal non plus._

 _\- Qu'elle année ?_

 _\- 1969._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de Stiles ?_

 _\- L'entraîner, le protéger et lui enseigner tout ce qu'il faut savoir de notre monde._

 _\- Il est si différent du nôtre ?_

 _\- Vous êtes des loups, avec vos codes et vos règles, nous avons les nôtres, il va devoir les assimiler._

 _\- Et il faut jusqu'à cinq ans pour ça ?_

 _\- Il faut le temps qu'il faut, quand il sera formé et instruit il pourra rencontrer nos dirigeants, une place officielle lui sera donnée et une vie auprès de nous offerte, qu'il sera libre d'accepter ou non._

 _\- Et s'il la refuse ?_

 _\- Alors il mènera sa vie, nous le soutiendrons quel que soit ses choix._

 _\- Ça a l'air idyllique présenté comme ça._

 _\- Non ça ne l'est pas, mais notre communauté à ses règles tout comme la tienne._

 _\- Nous n'avons des années d'apprentissage obligatoires._

 _\- Ah bon ? Tu es un loup de naissance ?_

 _\- Oui et alors ?_

 _\- Alors tes parents ont dus t'apprendre les contes, les mythes et les légendes de tes ancêtres. T'expliquer les règles d'une meute, les rapports de force, la fraternité, les liens de meute, le respect des ainés._

 _\- Bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas des cours._

 _\- Non, tu as appris ça en vivant avec ta meute, tout ça ne s'est pas fait du jour au lendemain, chaque jour ton enseignement se faisait que tu en ai eu conscience ou non. C'est la même chose, sauf que Stiles, comme tous mes apprentis récents, est né en dehors de notre communauté, aussi ce qu'il aurait dû apprendre au cours de sa jeunesse, je dois lui inculquer alors qu'il devient adulte et qu'il a une vision du monde qui n'inclus pas notre histoire. Cela prend du temps._

 _\- Il deviendra vraiment plus fort ?_

 _\- Oui et plus rapide, plus résistant._

 _\- C'est bien._

 _\- Tu tiens à lui n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- C'est un membre de la meute, c'est normal que je m'inquiète._

 _\- Je vais faire comme si ta réponse était satisfaisante._

Et sans lui laissé le temps de répliquer, et ça m'éclatais de le laisser en plan dès que possible, je montais dans ma voiture pour retourner chez moi faire mon prochain rapport.

 _Mail à l'agence_

Contact pris, la cible présente les premiers signes de sa transformation, son aura à commencer à changer ainsi que son odeur. Contact et première révélation faits devant la meute. Début de la formation amorcée. Aide du druide, soutient de l'alpha et du bêta Hale obtenus pour le moment. Disposition prise pour la prochaine pleine lune.

 _Mail de l'agence_

Rapport pris en compte. Attente avancé formation et transformation.

A chaque message de l'agence je me dis qu'ils ont gardé l'habitude des télégrammes, ils doivent payer au mot, manque plus que les « stop », moins ils sont passés à l'informatique.

La semaine suivante est relativement calme, Stiles prend ses infusions et ça se voit, il est reposé.

 _ **Fin du chapitre 2**_

 _ **Dans le prochain chapitre : nous en apprendrons plus sur les incubes et les succubes, ainsi que la réaction du shérif face à la nouvelle.**_

 _ **A bientôt pour la suite.**_

 _ **isa : merci pour ta review. Oui Stiles ne sera pas un petit humain tout lisse, et les interactions avec la meute ne seront jamais sans humour, tout du moins c'est ce que j'essaie de faire. A bientôt j'espère.**_


	3. Explications

_Encore merci à tous les followers, les reviewers et les lecteurs anonymes._

 _ **Résumé du chapitre 2 : Beth rencontrée la meute et expliquez les soupçons sur la nature dormante de Stiles. Et maintenant viennent les détails et la rencontre avec le shérif.**_

Ce chapitre va vous en apprendre plus sur les pouvoir et l'histoire des incubes et des succubes.

Chapitre 3 : _Explications_

 **Mercredi 10 septembre**

La pleine lune s'est bien passé, Lydia s'est enfermée avec Stiles dans son grenier, la tisane de Deaton a fait son effet, il a commencé à la prendre mardi midi et a pu enchaîner sur celle de la nuit sans problème.

J'ai surveillé les loups et les adolescents à distance, grâce au système de caméra de surveillance installé plus tôt dans la semaine. Ils sont jeunes mais ont assez de contrôle et une assez bonne cohésion, ma tâche devrait en être facilité.

 _Mail à l'agence_

Cible mise en sécurité pour la pleine lune. Meute en surveillance. Constat positif et encourageant pour le moment. Début de formation prévue samedi.

 _Mail de l'agence_

Rapport pris en compte. Attend nouvelle de ses progrès.

 **Vendredi 12 septembre**

Je me prépare pour la soirée avec la meute, tenue sobre de rigueur, jeans bleu clair, débardeur beige, ballerine de la même couleur et gilet long noir. Faire sobre pour en dévoiler le moins possible. Je veux les pousser à me poser des questions, et ainsi pouvoir les observer, les jauger et lire leurs auras tranquillement.

J'ai déjà reçu trois messages de Stiles pour s'assurer de ma présence, je sais qu'il stresse depuis que je lâché ma bombe, mais il est plein de bonne volonté. Les bons côtés ne doivent par contre pas me faire oublier que la situation peut partir en vrille en un instant.

J'arrive à l'adresse donnée, c'est un bâtiment triste dans une zone industrielle, sérieusement ça donne pas le moral, je monte jusqu'au dernier étage par les escaliers, merci pour la séance de sport improvisée, la prochaine fois je me mets en basket.

Sur le palier, deux lourdes portes en fer, aucun bruit, je pense qu'ils me mettent à l'épreuve, mais ce sont des petits joueurs, je vais à l'opposé de l'appartement pour atteindre la trappe menant au toit, je suis assez discrète pour savoir qu'ils doivent galérer à me suivre, je retiens un rire pendant que je grimpe sur le toit. Là deux choix, soit je passe par l'un des puits de lumière crasseux pour atterrir dans le loft, soit je saute sur la terrasse. Je choisi la seconde option, je préfère voir où je vais.

Je les entends, ils sont étonnés, Scott a ouvert la porte et ne me trouve pas, alors que tout le monde le fixe et suit sa progression sur le palier, j'atterris en souplesse et discrètement sur la terrasse et j'attends, au bout de deux minutes je décide de toquer aux carreaux, ils sursautent tous et je retiens un fou rire.

 _\- Salut à tous !_ Lançai-je.

Je viens de rentrer et ils me regardent comme si j'avais une seconde tête, surtout Scott.

 _\- Comment tu as fait pour atterrir sur le balcon ?_ me demanda ce dernier.

 _\- Bah en arrivant sur le palier, j'ai eu l'impression que vous me testiez donc je me suis dit que j'allais en faire un peu plus. Au fait, il est à qui se palace ?_

 _\- A moi._ Répondit froidement Derek. _Un problème ?_

 _\- Non, mais ça explique ta gaieté naturelle._ Lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

Un grognement et des rires sous cape, j'adore leur mode de communication.

 _\- Bon, ce n'est pas qu'il n'y a pas d'ambiance mais, en fait j'ai connu des enterrements plus fun, donc c'est quoi le programme de la soirée ?_

 _\- D'abords un verre histoire se détendre, ensuite questions-réponses, pizzas, musiques et pyjama partie._ Me répondis la rousse.

 _\- Sérieux Lydia ?_

 _\- Absolument, si tu dois aider Stiles alors tu dois te faire une place dans la meute, donc pas d'objection._

Malgré mon air ahurit et le grognement de Derek, deux énormes saladiers de punch apparaissent avec les mentions humains ou lycaons.

 _\- Pourquoi les étiquettes ?_ Mon interrogation la fit sourire.

 _\- Les loups ne peuvent pas être ivres, donc pour eux on ajoute de l'aconit en petite quantité, ça leur permet de se détendre._

 _\- Vous droguez vos potes ? Vous n'êtes vraiment pas une meute standard._

Le début de soirée est tranquille, chacun se trouve une place, Scott, Lydia et Stiles se posent sur le canapé, Liam par terre, reste près de son alpha, Derek et moi sur les fauteuils même si le mien est placé pour faire face à mon peloton d'exécution. Deaton a décliné l'invitation arguant qu'il en savait assez et que sa confiance m'était déjà accordée.

Une fois que chacun est installé et en est à son deuxième verre, Stiles lance les hostilités.

 _\- Raconte-moi tout de ton monde._ Demanda-t-il tout d'un coup.

 _\- Je répondrai à tes questions, mais choisis bien ne je t'en laisse que vingt pour ce soir._

Malgré une moue boudeuse, il acquiesce et commence.

 _\- Quels seront mes dons ?_

 _\- Tu auras les basiques : force augmenter, résistance aussi, tu pourras aspirer l'énergie sexuelle des autres pour t'aider à guérir et tu arrêteras de vieillir. Et tes yeux changerons de couleur, ils deviendront orange alors que les miens deviennent violet._ Elle leur montre ses yeux de succube pour le prouver.

 _\- Autre chose ?_

 _\- Tu auras peut-être une autre capacité, mais je ne peux pas te dire laquelle, elle dépendra de toi, enfin si elle se développe._

 _\- Tu as les mêmes capacités ? Et une spéciale ?_

 _\- Oui, en plus je vois et je lis dans les auras._

 _\- Ça sert à quoi ? C'est nul comme capacité._ Intervint le jeune bêta.

 _\- Merci pour l'intervention Liam. Voir et surtout être capable de lire une aura te fournit plusieurs informations sur les personnes qui te font face, par exemple pour toi, je vois ta colère, ton impatience, ta peur se mélange et s'accroche à ton loup, à côté de ça tu es gentil et volontaire, mais tu ne sais pas où tu vas, il y a un flou dans ton aura, tu es en pleine transition dans ta vie._

 _\- T'es doué._

 _\- Merci Scott._

 _\- Mais en situation de combat ça te sers ?_

 _\- Oui Stiles, de loin de je peux voir l'état d'esprit de mes ennemis et appréhender leur stratégie, mais je ne me base pas que sur ça et ça me sers dans ma vie de tous les jours._

 _\- Tu fais quoi exactement dans les bars le soir ?_

 _\- Je me nourris._

 _\- Comment ?_

 _\- En aspirant l'énergie des personnes que me drague en les embrassant, les humains sont plus fragiles que les êtres surnaturels donc je dois me nourrir régulièrement et, bien sûr, une relation sexuelle nourri plus qu'un baiser._

 _\- Je devrais aussi le faire ?_

 _\- Oui, mais je te l'apprendrai, tu n'es pas un sang pur, les baisers suffirons. Ton appétit sera moindre et tes amis pourront t'aider, et avant que tu me poses la question, l'excitation sexuelle est nécessaire pour qu'un baiser te nourrisse réellement._

 _\- Ça va être bizarre comme expérience._

 _\- C'est moi qui te nourrirais au départ, le temps que tu apprennes à te maîtriser._

 _\- Quels sont les risques ?_

 _\- La mort._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Si tu puise trop dans les réserves de quelqu'un il peut en mourir et si tu ne te recharge pas, c'est toi qui peux mourir._

 _\- Et tu as déjà tué ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Tu m'avais dit que tu n'étais pas un danger._ Me rappela Derek en grognant.

 _\- Je confirme, je ne suis pas un danger et pour info je n'ai jamais aspiré la vie avec mes pouvoirs de succube, mais j'ai déjà tué._

 _\- La différence ?_ me demanda-t-il.

 _\- Je suis une guerrière, j'ai participé à plus de bataille et de guerre que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer, mais aucun des morts à mon actif ne l'a été par un baiser de succube._

 _\- Et moi, je risque de tuer ?_

 _\- Le risque existera toujours, mais avec de l'entraînement et un peu de self-control tu ne causeras la mort de personne, en tout cas pas comme ça. Allez il te reste neuf questions._

 _\- Comment tu arrives à les compter ?_ me demanda Stiles, surpris de ma concentration.

 _\- L'entrainement, je compte tes questions, plus que huit en passant, je lis dans vos auras, je vois vos interactions, j'en apprends sur vous tout comme vous en apprenez sur moi._

 _\- Tu vas m'apprendre tout ce que tu sais ?_

 _\- En grande partie oui, je vais te préparer, mais si tu veux te perfectionner, dans quelques temps je pourrais te faire rencontrer d'anciens élèves à moi qui te formeront aussi._ L'informai-je.

 _\- Quand ?_

 _\- Après tes études, tu m'as dit que tu voulais étudier et cette partie demandera à ce que nous voyageons._

 _\- Quelles sont les différentes parties de ma formation ?_

 _\- En premier lieu, nous faisons connaissance, ensuite, je commence ta formation avec surtout du sport et des entraînements au combat, après j'y ajoute des cours d'histoire sur notre espèce, cette phase constitue la moitié de ta formation, pendant cette partie tu seras confronté à certains de membres de notre communauté, qui testeront et approfondiront tes connaissances, au terme de ta formation, la quatrième phase, tu seras introduit auprès de nos dirigeants, tu leur montrera l'étendu de tes connaissances et de tes dons, une place te seras proposée et lors de la cinquième et dernière étape tu choisiras ta voie._

 _\- Quelle place ? Quelle voie ?_

 _\- Tout membre de notre société se voit offrir une place, un emploi soit uniquement dans notre monde, soit avec un lien avec les humains. Chacun est libre d'accepter ou de refuser, mais même en cas de refus, notre soutient lui est toujours accordé. Et en cas de problème sache que je ne lâche jamais un de mes apprentis, même après leur formation._

 _\- Pour quoi je refuserais ?_

 _\- Tu peux être placé partout sur Terre, aussi pour toi qui as une famille et une meute, tu pourras décider, si le choix ne te convient pas, de privilégier la meute et ta famille._

 _\- Je ne pourrais pas choisir mon rôle ?_

 _\- Non, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, la phase quatre est complexe, et elle met à l'épreuve de bien des façons, une fois passée, ton rôle seras défini par tes résultats, aussi l'on te fera une proposition, pas plus. Et attention c'est ta dernière question._

Un silence s'abattit tout à coup, Stiles avait encore un millier de questions, mais je le voyais tenter de choisir une question à laquelle je ne répondrais pas d'office lors de son apprentissage, cinq minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

 _\- Est-ce que vous avez des liens comme les âmes sœurs ou les compagnons ?_

Si la question surpris l'assemblée, elle me laissa de marbre, ils ne savaient pas encore.

 _\- Nous avons effectivement des compagnes et des compagnons, c'est un lien sacré, la revendication donne place à des fêtes grandioses, mais c'est également contraignant comme lien. Je t'expliquerais tout mais c'est un sujet trop lourd pour ce soir. Les vingt questions ont été posées maintenant on mange, je crève de faim._

Cinq regards effarés me fixaient, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ?

 _\- Tu comptes te nourrir de qui ?_ me demanda Lydia.

 _\- Tu as parlé de pizzas non ?_

 _\- Si mais…_

 _\- Mais quoi ? Je mange de la nourriture humaine comme tout le monde._

La réponse de Lydia et les soupirs de soulagement de la meute, me fit comprendre qu'ils avaient peur d'une démonstration en direct.

 _\- N'ayez pas peur de moi, je ne me nourris que de personnes consentantes donc sauf si il y a un volontaire, je ne vous montrerai pas, même si vous êtes tous appétissant._

Mon clin d'œil et mon sourire les firent frissonner mais ils se détendirent.

Ainsi les semaines s'enchaînèrent jusqu'aux 17 ans de Stiles. Tous les jours le programme était le même : jogging d'une heure dans les bois, suivit soit des cours à l'école, soit de lecture d'ouvrage de référence sur les incubes et les succubes, après entrainements de crosse et/ou au combat.

En trois semaines, il avait déjà bien progressé, pris de la masse musculaire, amélioré son endurance et sa concentration. Bien sûr ça n'était pas passé inaperçu, surtout auprès de son père, ce qui me valut une invitation à dîner.

Flash-back

 _\- Beth, tu pourrais venir dîner à la maison ce soir ?_ Me demanda Stiles.

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je sais que mon père se pose des questions, et je ne pense pas pouvoir y répondre tout seul, je n'ai pas encore assez de recul pour ça._

 _\- Ok, à quelle heure ?_

 _\- 19 heures._

 _\- D'accord._

C'est ainsi qu'à l'heure dite je me retrouvais à sonner au la porte du shérif.

 _\- Bonsoir, que puis-je pour vous ?_ Le shérif était surpris de voir une inconnue à sa porte.

 _\- Bonsoir monsieur Stilinski, je suis Beth Warner, la prof d'histoire de Stiles, il m'a demandé de passer pour vous voir._

 _\- Entrez. STILES descend, ta prof est arrivée._ Le cri du shérif fit descendre son fils.

 _\- Bonsoir Beth, tu vas bien ?_ me demanda ledit fils.

 _\- Stiles, ne soit pas aussi familier._ Réprimanda le shérif.

 _\- C'est bon, je ne suis pas là pour parler de mon élève, mais de mon apprenti._ Annonçai-je.

 _\- Apprenti ? Tu veux devenir prof ?_ Le shérif ne comprenait pas la situation.

 _\- Non papa, je lui ai demandé de venir pour qu'elle m'aide à t'expliquer les changements dans ma vie c'est derniers temps._ Expliqua Stiles.

 _\- D'accords, installons-nous au salon._

Je suivis le shérif et son fils jusqu'au salon. Ils s'installèrent sur le divan et moi dans un fauteuil, le silence se fait, c'est à Stiles de commencer, nous en sommes tous conscients et il a du mal à trouver ses mots. Après plusieurs minutes il se lance.

 _\- Papa, je vais te dire ce qu'il en est, mais promets-moi de me laisser finir avant de poser des questions._

 _\- Promis fiston._

 _\- Voilà, je suis un incube,_ annonça-t-il _, ou en tout cas je vais le devenir dans quelques jours, ça sera officiel à mon anniversaire. Beth est là pour me former, me permettre de me contrôler, m'entraîner, d'où les séances de sport, et m'enseigner les règles de ce monde. La meute est au courant et nous aide._

 _\- Autre chose ?_ Le shérif était perplexe, mais voyait la sincérité dans les yeux de son fils.

 _\- Oui monsieur,_ je décidais d'intervenir devant le regard implorant de mon protégé _, les changements physiques de Stiles vont continuer pendant un moment encore, le temps qu'il se stabilise, mais les plus importants changements vont être moraux. Vous avez déjà dû remarquer qu'il était plus concentré et moins bavard (_ hochement de tête du shérif _), son hyperactivité venant, en partie, de sa nature sous-jacente d'incube. Maintenant que nous avons donné un bon départ à son entraînement physique, nous allons le coupler, dès son anniversaire, à son entraînement d'incube._

 _\- Et cela consiste en quoi ?_ Il n'était pas Shérif pour rien, malgré ses doutes et sa peur de perdre son unique enfant, il restait concentré et posait les bonnes questions.

 _\- Il va devoir apprendre à réguler ses hormones tout seul, pour le moment il est aidé avec une tisane mais ça ne peut pas durer indéfiniment, et il devra apprendre à se nourrir comme un incube. Aussi il vous faudra faire attention, vous aussi, à vos désirs. Même involontairement vous pourriez donner faim à Stiles et si se nourrir de ses parents est naturel pour un né-incube, pour un latent ça peut-être traumatisant._

 _\- Attend, tu ne m'a jamais dit que je risquais de mettre mon père en danger._ Intervint Stiles, à la limite de la panique.

 _\- Les personnes les plus proches de toi seront aussi celles qui ressentiront le plus tes phéromones, et le taux que tu dégage peut les rendre plus réceptifs aux autres, je vais t'aider à te réguler, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ton entourage ne devra pas faire attention._ Lui expliquai-je calmement.

 _\- Et comment je peux l'aider ?_ Me questionna son père.

 _\- C'est assez simple, ne changer aucune habitude, il faut que son environnement reste stable, pour le moment voyez votre compagne sans Stiles, il est plus sensible aux phéromones des autres et cela pourrait l'affamé tant qu'il n'est pas stable et je vous remettrais un kit de prévention dans le cas où il y aurait un problème._

 _\- QUELLE COMPAGNE ?_ Hurla le plus jeune.

 _\- Bah en fait …_ commença John hésitant.

 _\- Papa réponds moi, quelle compagne ?_ Le relança son fils.

 _\- Je sors avec quelqu'un depuis quelques semaines et on ne sait pas où ça va nous mener donc je ne t'ai rien dit._

 _\- C'est Mélissa ?_

 _\- Quoi ? Comment ?_ demanda le shérif éberlué.

 _\- Tu n'es pas le seul de la famille doué pour résoudre les mystères._ L'informa Stiles avec un sourire.

 _\- Et tu m'en veux ?_

 _\- Non, pas vraiment, en fait je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir choisi Mélissa, mais j'aurai préféré que tu m'en parles._

 _\- Désolée, je ne pensais pas que c'était un secret._ M'excusais-je auprès de mon hôte.

 _\- Ce n'est rien Beth, j'aurai dû le dire à mon fils. Mais en attendant, s'il te plait, ne dis à Scott,_ demanda John à son fils _. Mélissa veut attendre avant de lui en parler._

 _\- Promis papa. Et ça ne te dérange pas plus que ça que je devienne un incube ?_

 _\- Non, pas vraiment,_ répondit-il posément _, et vu tes fréquentations il vaut mieux que tu te révèles être un être surnaturel, si ça peut te permettre de mieux te détendre et au moins comme ça j'aurai moins peur d'un coup de griffe malheureux._

Les éclats de rire des deux hommes résonnèrent dans la maison, j'étais contente et soulagé du soutien du shérif à son fils. J'avais remarqué depuis le début que Stiles n'était pas du même acabit que le commun des mortels, mais maintenant je comprenais pourquoi, c'était de famille, naître dans une famille aimante, compréhensive et qui se soutenait quelque soient les épreuves constituait un environnement idéal.

Fin du flash-back

 _ **Fin du chapitre 3**_

 _ **Vous avez eu une grosse partie des informations dans ce chapitre. Si quelque chose vous choc ou si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à me contacter.**_

 _ **Dans le prochain chapitre nous verrons si Stiles devient ou non un incube.**_

 _ **A bientôt pour la suite.**_

 _ **isa : pour la transformation de Stiles, la réponse dans le prochain chapitre. Stiles est quand même choqué, mais depuis le temps qu'il traîne avec des bestioles poilues, il n'en est pas à ça prêt. Pour la méfiance et ton côté parano, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura donné des réponses. A bientôt.**_


	4. Transformation ou non

_**Résumé du chapitre 3 : les détails de la future condition de Stiles ont été dévoilés et le shérif connaît la vérité. A suivre la transformation, ou non, de Stiles.**_

Un merci spécial à Isa et Sanga36, pour leurs reviews.

Chapitre 4 : _Transformation ou non ?_

 **Vendredi 17 octobre**

Enfin nous y étions, pour cette soirée d'anniversaire, j'avais demandé à la meute de se tenir éloignée et malgré leur insistance, j'avais eu gain de cause, leur promettant en échange une soirée d'anniversaire grandiose à mes frais le lendemain soir, Lydia se chargeant de tout avec le soutien de ma carte de crédit.

Stiles m'avait suivi chez moi dès la sortie des cours, Mélissa l'avait dispensé de l'entraînement de crosse. Et nous attendions 18h36, heure de sa naissance en discutant des évènements à venir.

 _\- A quoi je dois m'attendre exactement ?_ Me redemanda-t-il.

 _\- Je t'ai déjà tout expliqué._ Répondis-je exaspérée.

 _\- Encore une fois s'il te plait._ Et finalement je cédai à sa supplique.

 _\- OK. Un peu avant l'heure, ta température va augmenter, tes yeux vont commencer à devenir orange, tu vas voir tes désirs sexuels s'animer également. Tes hormones vont bouillonner jusqu'à te donner envie d'exploser, tu iras dans la salle de bain à chaque fois que tu auras envie de te soulager. Entre temps, je t'apprendrais à te nourrir, en commençant par te donner de petite dose le temps que tu te sentes prêt à essayer toi-même, et une fois un peu réguler nous travaillerons sur ta transmission de phéromone afin que demain soir tu puisses profiter de ta soirée sans quelle se transforme en orgie._

 _\- Et toi, tu seras en état pour me nourrir ?_

 _\- J'ai fait des réserves depuis quelques jours en prévision de ce soir._

 _\- Ça ne risque pas de déraper ?_

 _\- Dans quel sens ?_

 _\- Genre on se saute dessus._

 _\- J'ai assez de self-control pour éviter ce genre de débordement, et tu n'auras qu'à te concentrer sur Derek si tu sens tes pensées à mon égard changées._

 _\- Quoi ? Pourquoi je penserais à Derek ?_

 _\- Déjà reste calme et respire, ensuite j'ai bien vu tes regards dès qu'il ne te regarde pas tu le dévores des yeux et enfin, ton taux d'hormones augmente à chaque fois qu'il est près de toi._

 _\- Même pas vrai._ Sa remarque enfantine me fit sourire.

 _\- Arrête, il y a une minute tu étais écrevisse à sa pensée, et là tu fais le gamin, mais rappelle-toi qu'assumer tes désirs est une bonne chose, après libre à toi de lui faire savoir._

 _\- Et toi tu sais ce qu'il pense de moi ?_

 _\- Je ne te dirais pas ce que j'ai lu dans son aura. Maintenant concentre toi, c'est bientôt l'heure. Essaie de te relaxer, d'être en harmonie avec tes instincts, je serais là pour te servir de garde-fou._

Et c'est ainsi que notre soirée commença, Stiles s'allongea sur mon canapé, se concentrant sur son corps et tentant de réguler ses pensées qui devenaient plus lubrique chaque minute. Sa température commença à augmenter ce qui le fit légèrement divaguer, et à 18h36 pile une montée très puissante d'hormones arriva, ce qui nous coupa le souffle à tous les deux, quand l'érection qui était arrivée en même temps devint trop douloureuse pour lui, je le guidais vers la salle de bain pour qu'il puisse se soulager.

 _ **POV Stiles**_

C'est si puissant, c'est comme si toutes mes envies m'avaient prises en même temps, mon sexe est si tendu, si dure que je sens le léger mouvement de mon jean sur mon boxer à chaque pas. Beth est près de moi pour m'aider à atteindre la salle de bain et, même si elle n'a jamais été le sujet d'un de mes rêves érotiques, je dois me retenir pour ne pas lui demander de me soulager avec ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Rester concentré et faire les choses moi-même, voilà mon but. Aussi dès que je suis arrivé, je ferme la porte sans la verrouiller au cas où, et je commence à déboutonner mon jean, mais mouvements son léger pour ne pas trop appuyer sur mon membre douloureux, une fois mon pantalon baisser, j'enlève mon boxer le plus délicatement possible, je sais que la délivrance arrivera vite, mais Beth m'a conseillé de me ménager et de prendre un maximum de plaisir. Je sais que je vais réitérer l'action plusieurs fois donc autant que ça soit agréable.

Mon pénis est violacé à cause de la tension qu'il subit et du liquide séminal le lubrifie déjà, je m'installe à même le sol, le carrelage froid aidant à réguler ma température, saisissant doucement mon membre avec ma main droite et je commençai de doux mais amples va et vient pendant que ma main gauche joue avec mon téton. Des centaines d'images me venait en tête et prenais toutes un sens pornographique, et ça allait des changements de tenue dans les vestiaires se transformant en effeuillages sensuels, aux plaquages de Derek devenant des attouchements érotiques. La dernière image, celle de Derek plaquant son corps ferme, chaud et musclé contre le mien, allié au mouvement de mon poignet, de plus en plus rapide sur ma verge me fit venir dans un râle long et profond.

Aucune de mes masturbations précédentes, ni même les relations sexuelles que j'avais eu avec Malia, ne m'avaient procuré un tel plaisir et une telle libération. Et c'est donc vidé de toute énergie que je retournai dans le séjour.

 _ **Fin POV Stiles**_

Pendant que Stiles s'occupe de son excitation, j'en profite pour nous faire à manger, il va avoir besoin de force pour passer cette première nuit d'incube. Un fois le plat de pâte prêt, je me réinstalle sur mon fauteuil.

 _\- Ça va mieux ?_ Lui demandai-je en le voyant revenir et se réinstallé dans son fauteuil.

 _\- Je suis crevé, mais oui. Et maintenant ?_

 _\- D'abords tu manges, j'ai pris des petites assiettes parce que tu vas devoir manger peu mais régulièrement. Ensuite je vais te nourrir pour compléter tes forces._

 _\- Ça va me faire quel effet ?_

 _\- Disons que tu retourneras vite dans la salle de bain après ça._ Il devint écrevisse en entendant ma réponse.

 _\- On va peut-être attendre un peu alors ?_ me dit-il avec un sourire timide.

 _\- Non justement, cette nuit va être éreintante mais est nécessaire, tu dois évacuer le maximum de tes frustrations et de tes désirs, et tu dois être capable de te contenir après t'être nourris, rappelles-toi que c'est la condition pour que ta fête d'anniversaire est lieu, que tu te contrôle._

Et la nuit se passa comme ça : il mangeait, je lui insufflais « le souffle du succube » et il partait se soulager. Après trois heures de ce traitement, il commençait à contrôler ses envies aussi les tentatives inverses commencèrent. La première fois fut un échec, mais à la seconde il réussit à m'aspirer mon énergie, et y prit un peu trop de plaisir, et je dus le repousser pour qu'il n'aille pas trop loin, ça aurait été mauvais pour nous deux. Pour lui trop d'énergie, l'aurais poussé à tenter d'assouvir ses envies avec moi et ce même de force, et pour moi ça m'aurait empêché de le retenir et de le garder centrer sur son objectif.

Finalement vers deux heures du matin, il réussit sans problème à se nourrir et à garder le contrôle sur ses pulsions. Aussi je lui accordais d'aller se coucher, tout en lui annonçant que la journée à venir allait être aussi épuisante, car après s'être reposé, il devrait faire preuve d'autant de contrôle et je savais par expérience, que la journée ne serait pas de tout repos pour nous deux.

 _Mail à l'agence_

Pouvoir libéré. Incube confirmé. Contrôle atteint en moins de 6h. Maîtrise sur la durée à confirmer.

 _Mail de l'agence_

Rapport pris en compte. Attend confirmation maîtrise totale.

 **Samedi 18 octobre**

Je me lève à 8h et prends le temps de me préparer avant de réveiller Stiles, je sais qu'il doit être fatigué mais s'il veut être prêts dans moins dix heures pour sa soirée, il en trouvera la force.

C'est donc en milieu de matinée que la marmotte, ayant fini par émerger et par s'habiller me rejoint pour la deuxième session d'entraînement.

 _\- Quel est le programme du jour ?_ me demanda-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

 _\- On recommence comme hier soir. Ta fatigue ne va pas aidée mais c'est le but, tu vas devoir puiser dans l'énergie que je te transmets pour refaire tes force et maintenir ton contrôle comme cette nuit. Quand tu auras trouvé cet équilibre, tu auras passé la première étape._

 _\- Ce n'était pas une étape hier soir ?_

 _\- Juste la première moitié._

Avec la fatigue son optimisme est au plus bas, mais je le motive en lui rappelant qu'une fois en contrôle il aura une superbe fête, et la diversion fonctionne et c'est lui qui me demande de commencer notre séance.

Vers 14h, soit trois heures après le début de notre séance, il se contrôle et a refait ses forces. Et pour le féliciter, je l'emmène faire une séance de jogging, son « _à rembourser, ce n'est pas une récompense ça !_ » me fait bien rire, mais il comprend l'intérêt de la manœuvre deux heures après, déjà il s'est rendu compte qu'il était plus rapide et endurant, et avant sa douche je le nourris une dernière fois, sans que son comportement ne change, et enfin, fier de lui et de sa progression en 24h, il me remercie pour sa récompense.

Je profite de sa douche pour faire mon rapport.

 _Mail à l'agence_

Etape 1 du contrôle validée. Temps totale environ 9h. Elève motivé. Mise en place de la prochaine étape pour test dans 7 jours.

 _Mail de l'agence_

Rapport pris en compte. Bonne évolution. Attend prochain rapport.

Et c'est comme ça qu'ils me disent que je fais du bon travail, heureusement que je suis motivée par mes apprentis.

 _ **Fin du chapitre 4**_

 _ **Et oui sans trop de surprise mais quand même notre petit Stiles devient un incube. J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu.**_

 _ **Dans le prochain chapitre scène spéciale entre Beth et Lydia. Ça sera un yuri et un chapitre facultatif mais que je tenais à écrire.**_

 _ **A bientôt pour la suite.**_

 _ **isa : j'espère que la transformation t'a plu. Son évolution connaîtra encore des étapes dans la suite. Merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous. Et pour John, je l'ai toujours apprécié, il est assez cool effectivement, donc je voulais montrer sa réaction selon moi, mais sans que ça parte en vrille, ce qui aurait été en décalage de ce que je pense de sa personnalité.**_

 _ **guest : t'inquiète la suite est prévue. Je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 12. Et comme toujours, la suite vendredi.**_


	5. Beth et Lydia

_Comme je laisse à chacun la possibilité de lire ou non ce chapitre, exceptionnellement je répondrais aux reviews anonymes tout de suite._

 _Isa : déjà merci, tu me mets un mot à tous les chapitres. Pour ce qui est de tes attentes, ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite et je suis au regret de t'avouer que je ne les comblerais pas toutes. J'espère tout de même que l'histoire continuera à te plaire. A bientôt._

 _Yume : Merci. Pour ta review et ton intérêt. Je vais répondre à toutes tes interrogations sur ce chapitre, ce qui donnera peut-être également des informations aux autres lecteurs :_

 _1/ Beth est effectivement très présente pour le moment, ce qui ne va pas durer, mais l'idée d'une narratrice neutre au départ me plaisait._

 _2/ Stiles va évoluer, mais je ne sais pas moi-même comment. Mon récit prend en ce moment un tournant qui n'était pas prévu mais de toute façon Stiles est dingue et j'aime ça chez lui._

 _3/ le Sterek est annoncé et s'affichera dans quelques chapitres. Patience._

 _4/ je poste un chapitre tous les vendredis. Je vais faire une exception aujourd'hui. La raison est simple, ce chapitre je voulais l'écrire, mais il n'apporte rien à l'histoire passé le dialogue de début entre les filles. Donc cadeau bonus le chapitre 6 suit dans quelques instant._

 _5/ je pensais mettre Beth en couple, mais rien n'est défini._

 _6/ la ou les spécificité(s) de Stiles ? Il faudra continuer à lire pour le savoir. Si je réponds maintenant je me spoile moi-même._

 _J'espère avoir un peu éclairé ta lanterne. Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. A bientôt._

 _Naercix : merci pour ta review. A bientôt._

Information : le chapitre 12 est en cours d'écriture. Donc la publication jusqu'à mi-août est assurée. Je prévois une vingtaine de chapitre pour le moment. Je vous tiendrai informé de l'avancé soit dans un futur chapitre, soit sur mon profil. Assez bavassé, bonne lecture à tous.

 _ **Résumé du chapitre 4 : Stiles est officiellement devenu un incube. Plus tard ce jour-là une scène spéciale se joue entre Beth et Lydia.**_

 _ **WARNING**_ _ **: scène détaillé entre femmes, si vous n'êtes pas intéressé passez ce chapitre.**_

Chapitre 5 : _Beth et Lydia_

 **Vendredi 17 octobre (suite)**

Je laisse Stiles rentrer et se préparer pendant que Lydia arrive pour que nous préparions la maison.

 _\- Alors, comment il s'en sort ?_ me demanda-t-elle après m'avoir salué.

 _\- Assez bien, en fait je suis impressionnée par sa maitrise même si je ne lui dit pas._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Le savoir peut l'encourager._

 _\- Je lui ferais comprendre, mais même si le Stiles que vous connaissez n'est pas arrogant, les incubes le sont de nature. Je préfère qu'il gagne en confiance en réalisant ses progrès et en l'encourageant discrètement, je veux pas qu'il ait la grosse tête._

 _\- Je comprends… mais Stiles à tendance à manquer de confiance en lui, donc fait lui bien comprendre qu'il peut y arriver._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrais soin de lui. Et pour te rassurer, le gène incube/succube est présent à chaque génération, mais il ne se réveille que dans certains cas, ceux où les porteurs sont assez forts mentalement pour le gérer. Donc je suis sûr qu'il va se débrouiller comme un chef. Il faut juste qu'il s'accroche surtout au début, son entraînement est là pour ça, lui faire comprendre qu'il peut arriver à être un incube responsable et quelqu'un de fort._

 _\- Tu sais que tu parles autant que Stiles ?_

 _\- Tu trouves ?_ Lui répondis-je innocemment.

 _\- Oui, mais tu restes généralement concentrée sur ton idée, et ça, ça change de lui._

Suite à cette remarque, nous nous sourions et nous finissons la décoration de la maison. Mais quelque chose dans l'ambiance change, une tension apparaît. Je me retourne vers Lydia, pensant que son inquiétude pour Stiles est revenue, mais ce n'est pas de la peur que je vois dans son aura, mais une excitation, sentant mon regard sur elle, elle se retourne, les joues rouges de gêne. Je pense qu'aucun de ses amis ne l'a jamais vu dans cet état.

 _\- Ça va Lydia ? Tu as les joues toutes rouges._

 _\- Oui, j'ai un peu chaud._ Me répond-elle en détournant le regard.

 _\- Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ? Je ne suis pas un loup, mais si je ne peux pas détecter ton mensonge, je peux voir la couleur de ton aura changé._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu vois ?_

 _\- Du désir, de l'envie et du doute. Explique-moi._ J'insiste un peu.

 _\- J'ai… je suis attirée par toi. Je n'ai jamais regardé une autre fille comme ça, ni même pensé à ça, mais avec toi c'est différent, sans que je le veuille le désir est là._

 _\- N'oublie pas que je suis un succube, mon énergie provient du désir, c'est normal que tu sois attiré. Tu es toi-même assez attirante._

 _\- Mais je suis porté sur les hommes, en fait sur un homme en ce moment et je suis fidèle._

 _\- Es-tu avec lui ?_

 _\- Pas encore._

 _\- Alors ta fidélité n'est pas remise en question, et se détendre dans les bras d'une aventure peut être agréable. Enfin si tu fais la différence entre ta future, et j'espère, sérieuse relation et cette petite aventure que l'on pourrait avoir toutes les deux cet après-midi._

 _\- Je ne sais pas, ça me tente mais j'ai peur._ M'avoue-t-elle.

 _\- De quoi ?_

 _\- Tu es une femme, tu es un succube et on se connait peu._

 _\- Tu devrais moins te stresser avec une femme, après tout il suffit que tu donnes au corps en face de toi la même attention que tu aimes que l'on porte au tient. Ensuite, oui je suis un succube, mais je ne me nourrirais de personne de la meute sans consentement, en fait je ne me nourris jamais sans consentement. Et enfin, sachant que je vais être amenée à vous fréquenter pendant plusieurs mois, nous finirons par mieux nous connaitre._

 _\- Tu as toujours réponse à tout ?_

 _\- Pas plus que toi._

Nous nous regardons, un sourire amusé sur nos lèvres. Je reste immobile, attendant de savoir si elle fera le premier geste. Au bout de quelques instant, elle fait enfin un pas vers moi, ses yeux me disent qu'elle est décidée à tenter cette expérience avec moi, aussi je lui prends la main, l'attire vers moi et l'embrasse tendrement, sans approfondir le baiser, juste pour lui montrer que des lèvres sont des lèvres et qu'elle ne doit pas avoir peur.

Ses joues se reteintes quand elle se surprend à apprécier ce premier baiser, et sans lui laisser le temps de vraiment réagir, je tire de nouveau sur sa main, mais cette fois pour l'amener dans ma chambre à l'étage. C'est sa première fois avec une femme, autant le faire confortablement installé.

Arrivées dans la chambre, je la laisse observé la pièce pendant que je referme la porte doucement. Sans un mot je m'approche d'elle, vient glisser mes mains sur ses hanches, tout en frôlant son cou avec mon nez, et j'entends son souffle se faire plus court ce qui m'encourage à aller plus loin, une de mes mains reste en place pendant que l'autre vient cajoler son ventre finement musclé, ma bouche commence à laisser des baisers le long de son cou et descend jusqu'à son épaule. Même immobile, je sens qu'elle réagit à chacun de mes gestes. Aussi doucement j'attrape le bas de son haut pour le faire remonter ton en caressant la moindre parcelle de peau, son souffle commence à se faire erratique et sa tête vient se poser sur mon épaule, un sourire de bien être flotte sur ses lèvres, et me donne encore plus envie d'y re-goûter. Alors, toujours en délicatesse, je la retourne face à moi, fini d'enlever ce haut qui devient de plus en plus dérangeant. Alors que mon regard brulant de désir s'attarde sur sa peau, je la vois se mordre la lèvre inférieure d'anticipation, n'y tenant plus c'est elle qui amorce un nouveau baiser qui s'intensifie rapidement. Sa langue est chaude et joue sans retenue avec la mienne et enfin, comme si ce premier geste l'avait réveillé, elle se met à participer à l'action, ses mains viennent enlever mon haut, et à peine nos lèvres se sont éloignées qu'elles se retrouvent déjà, nous enlevons le soutien-gorge de l'autre dans un même geste et nos poitrines se frôlent nous faisant gémir dans notre baiser.

Pendant que ma main gauche flatte ses fesses rebondis, ma main droite vient défaire le bouton de son jean, et descend lentement la fermeture éclair, une fois ses obstacles passés, je fais glisser son pantalon dont elle finit de se débarrasser. Pendant qu'elle me rend la politesse, ma bouche vient taquiner sa poitrine avec la complicité d'une de mes mains, l'autre part à la recherche de son antre. Apres quelques caresses par-dessus le tissus, je la sens devenir fébrile, aussi je l'emmène sur le lit, tout en finissant de nous déshabiller, afin de continuer à jouer avec ce corps si tentant.

Elle est là, étendue sur mon lit, entièrement nue, le regard voilé de désir, le souffle court, je me place à genoux entre ses jambes et remonte à l'assaut de ses lèvres, quand je sens que le souffle lui manque, je fais courir mes lèvres, le long de son cou, passant par ses clavicules, j'atteins ses seins, que je taquine jusqu'à ce que rendu trop sensibles par mes attouchements, elle me demande de les épargner quelques minutes. Avec un sourire satisfait, je continue ma descente, embrasse son ventre, joue avec son nombril et tout en évitant la zone qui m'intéresse le plus, je pars découvrir ses jambes, mordille l'intérieure de ses cuisses, lèche l'arrière de ses genoux, caresse ses mollets, mais elle n'en peut plus alors j'accède à sa requête et remonte jusqu'à atteindre le haut de ses cuisses.

Avec douceur et précaution, je viens déposer des baisers papillon sur son clitoris, et souffle en légèreté sur sa féminité éveillée. Ses gémissements deviennent rauques, et elle me supplie d'en faire plus, alors je décide d'arrêter mes frôlements, et m'applique à lui prodiguer le meilleur cunnilingus de sa vie. Ses hanches se mettent en actions pour approfondir mes soins, mais je suis maître de son plaisir, aussi je la bloque d'un bras, pendant que de ma main libre, je commence doucement à la pénétrer. C'est humide, chaud et accueillant, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas réellement fait l'amour à une femme, j'avais oublié à quel point j'aimais ça.

Entre deux gémissements, elle me dit vouloir également me faire plaisir, aussi je me place au-dessus d'elle, afin de lui présenter l'objet de son désir, et à mon étonnement, c'est sans hésitation qu'elle se met à l'ouvrage. Quelques secondes après retentissent nos soupirs et nos gémissement de plaisir et c'est ensemble que nous atteignons l'orgasme. Et alors que nous reprenons nos souffles, je lui fais part de mon envie de recommencer, encore dans les brumes de son plaisir elle me dit que ses membres sont encore engourdies, mais qu'elle me rejoindra dans un instant. Je lui explique alors que, étant plus habitué aux hommes qu'aux femmes, je lui propose l'ajout des sextoys à la partie, ce qui allume une lueur d'intérêt dans ses yeux.

Aussi reprenant ma position précédente, je lui fournis un jouet avec lequel elle pourra choisir de me faire plaisir ou non, pendant que moi-même, je me penche afin de recommencer mon massage buccale, avant d'introduire en de petits aller-retours un sextoy identique au sien. Alors que les efforts combinés de ma bouche et de mon poignet, lui font déjà beaucoup d'effet, je décide d'actionner la fonction rotation du jouet et la réaction est immédiate, elle se tortille et geint de plaisir, encore et encore, tout en tentant de se concentrer pour me fournir le même traitement, et elle est douée, bien sûr elle a maintenant du mal à tenir le rythme, son esprit brouillé par les sensations, mais malgré tout elle réussit à me refaire atteindre l'orgasme juste après avoir atteint le sien.

Cette fois, elle déclare ne plus avoir de force, aussi je la glisse sou ma couette, et vient la prendre dans mes bras pour qu'elle se repose. Et c'est ainsi que nous faisons une sieste d'une bonne heure, dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Vers 18h, je la réveille et l'emmène sous la douche, nous en profitons pour discuter.

 _\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de notre séance ?_ Elle est détendue, mais je m'interroge.

 _\- Si j'avais su, j'aurai moins hésité._ Son aveu est agréable à entendre.

 _\- Tu sais ça ne se passe pas toujours aussi tendrement. Mais pour une première fois, je préfère toujours mettre à l'aise._

 _\- Tu es une bonne prof._

 _\- Merci, on me l'a souvent dit._ Dis-je avec un sourire nostalgique.

 _\- Tu as initié beaucoup de femme ?_

 _\- Un certain nombre, tu sais en tant que succube je n'ai pas de préférence sexuel et quand, en plus de ça, tu vis depuis plusieurs centaines d'années, tu ne comptes plus ton nombre de partenaire et j'ai initié pas mal d'homme mais aussi de femme._

 _\- Et je m'en suis bien sortie ?_ Sa question est timide mais curiosité est sincère.

 _\- Très bien, tu es doué. Tu arrives à prendre du plaisir sans oublier d'en fournir à l'autre. J'aurais aimé avoir plus de partenaire comme toi._

 _\- Merci._ Je la vois être fière, même si ça la gêne.

 _\- Tu sais, tu dois arrêter de rougir, à chaque fois ça me redonne des envies._

 _\- Et tu n'y cèdes pas._

 _\- Pas toujours, j'aime dans de bonnes conditions, avoir un partenaire totalement consentant._

 _\- Et là, pourquoi tu ne cèdes pas ?_

 _\- Déjà parce que je veux que tu sois sur, qu'on était d'accord pour tout à l'heure, que c'était une aventure d'une après-midi._

 _\- L'après-midi touche à sa fin, mais n'est pas encore fini._ Son regard se fait aguicheur.

Et c'est ainsi que notre aventure d'une après-midi, connue une conclusion orgasmique, Lydia et moi serions amenées à se revoir en privée de temps en temps, la seule promesse que nous nous étions faite était de nous combler dans ces moment-là, et nous l'avons toujours tenue.

 _ **Fin du chapitre 5**_

 _ **Dans le prochain chapitre le premier entraînement se Stiles avec la meute.**_

 _ **A tout de suite pour le prochain chapitre.**_


	6. Entraînement et retour surprise

_**Résumé du chapitre 5 : pour ceux qui n'aurait pas lu le chapitre précédent il y a eu une scène spéciale entre Beth et Lydia, sans gravité si vous ne l'avez pas lu. Dans ce chapitre nous allons assister au premier entraînement de meute de Stiles et assister au retour d'un ancien personnage que j'apprécie trop pour ne pas le faire revenir.**_

Chapitre 6 : _Entraînement et retour surprise_

 **Vendredi 17 octobre (fin)**

Stiles eu droit à la plus belle des fêtes, Lydia s'était surpassée, la nourriture et l'alcool à profusion détendirent les esprits un peu stressés par le nouveau statut de l'homme du jour.

Cette soirée fut la première où tous les membres de la meute étaient sur un pied d'égalité, tous à se battre pour conserver leur humanité, unis pour défendre leur ville et la vie des êtres chers. Stiles était heureux, enfin à sa place, l'ancien petit humain désormais capable de se défendre et bientôt, même si ils ne le savaient pas encore, de battre un loup alpha.

La semaine se passa tranquillement, Stiles commençait à bien prendre le rythme. Il arrivait à assurer en cours, s'améliorait en crosse et à avoir du temps pour son père et la meute sans négliger notre entraînement quotidien. J'étais fière de ses progrès et de sa motivation. Le week-end suivant, je demandais à la meute de nous intégrer à l'entraînement. Derek, toujours en charge, vu qu'il est un loup de naissance, améliorait les performances et les techniques de combats de Scott et Liam. L'ancien et l'actuel alpha étaient surpris que je demande aussitôt d'inclure Stiles, mais j'avais mon idée.

 **Samedi 25 octobre**

Le samedi, c'est donc dans une clairière, perdue dans la forêt et loin des sentiers de randonnés, que nous avions rendez-vous tous les cinq. Avant que Derek ne prenne les commandes, je demandais à expliquer notre présence.

 _\- Si j'ai demandé à ce que nous puissions participer, c'est d'une part pour que Stiles se familiarise avec le combat contre les loups, mais aussi pour qu'il améliore ses capacités d'incube._

 _\- Attends, tu veux vraiment qu'il se batte avec nous ?_ L'alpha n'en revient pas.

 _\- Oui Scott, t'inquiète, vous pouvez le blessez, c'est même en partie ce que je voudrais._

 _\- QUOI ?_ Stiles est choqué par mon annonce.

 _\- Calme Stiles, la prochaine étape du contrôle c'est de te servir de ce que tu as acquis le week-end dernier, maintenant que tu contrôle tes hormones et ta façon de te nourrir, que tu sais t'en servir pour palier ta fatigue, tu vas devoir apprendre à te guérir, et si en même temps tu peux améliorer tes techniques de combats, c'est que du positif._

 _\- Hmpf, mais bien sûr, tapons gaiement sur Stiles, c'est pour son bien._ Sa réplique nous fait tous sourire, oui même le grand méchant loup.

 _\- Arrête de marmonner. Si Derek est d'accord, on commence avec un échauffement tranquille, et ensuite tu te battras contre Liam._

 _\- Pourquoi moi ?_ Se plaint le jeune.

 _\- Tu es celui qui a le moins d'attachement envers Stiles, et comme tu es encore jeune, ton impulsivité va l'obliger à rester sur ses gardes et comme tu ne sais pas de quoi il est ou non capable, tu vas devoir ruser pour tester ses limites._

 _\- Beth à raison, tu es encore un jeune bêta,_ me soutient étrangement Derek, _et à force de se battre ensemble on en devient prévisible, la variété évitera d'être trop en confiance et Scott et moi on pourra vous corriger._

 _\- En fait, pendant qu'ils se battent,_ annonçai-je à l'actuel et à l'ancien alpha, _j'aimerais que l'un de vous m'affronte, en fait j'aimerai vous affronter tous les deux, mais à tour de rôle, histoire d'avoir toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur les jeunes._

Et c'est ainsi que se passa la journée, après une heure d'échauffement, Stiles testa tous les mouvements que je lui avais appris pendant nos séances d'entraînement journalière, et réussi à donner du fil à retordre à Liam, qui était trop sûr de lui, et pensait mettre l'ancien humain au tapis en moins de deux. Quant à moi, j'affrontais Derek et Scott tour à tour. Avoir l'impression d'être de nouveau sur un champ de bataille me faisait du bien, ils comprirent très vite que je ne retenais pas mes coups et qu'ils devaient en faire autant.

Nous faisions des pauses d'abords à chaque blessure de Stiles, puis sa résistance augmenta, à la fin de la journée, seule une blessure grave ou plusieurs petites nous arrêtaient. Les membres de la meute voyant pour la première fois Stiles se nourrir, car depuis deux jour, ce n'était plus moi qui lui insufflais ma force, mais uniquement lui qui venait la chercher.

Derek grognait quand il se blessait mais aussi quand il se nourrissait de moi, les autres trop absorbés par le phénomène, et par les phéromones présentes dans ces moments-là n'y faisaient pas attention, mais moi je riais de ses réactions.

Vers 17h, chacun retourna chez soi, fatigués par la séance d'entraînement mais heureux du travaille accomplis et par la soirée DVD et pizzas programmée le soir même au loft de l'ancien alpha.

Après ma douche, je profitais d'un moment de liberté pour faire mon rapport.

 _Mail à l'agence_

Etape 2 du contrôle validée. Mis en place de l'entraînement en situation réelle avec les loups de la meute. Elève toujours motivé. Sais se nourrir seul, mais je reste son seul fournisseur.

 _Mail de l'agence_

Rapport pris en compte. Bonne progression. Mettre en place apport de nourriture extérieure dans les semaines à venir. Attend prochain rapport.

Les semaines se suivirent ainsi, et les entraînements s'enchainaient, journalier avec moi et tous les week-ends avec la meute. Le shérif était invité dès qu'il avait du temps à venir admirer les prouesses de son fils.

Je commençais à sonder la meute pour voir qui serait d'accords pour lui servir de garde-manger d'appoint, et sans surprise Derek, Scott et Lydia furent partants. Stiles émit des réserves quant à la participation de Scott, selon lui il ne pouvait pas se nourrir de l'énergie sexuelle de « son frère », c'était comme commettre un inceste et finalement l'alpha sortit de la liste.

Et les premiers essais furent aussi comiques que gênant. En effet, Derek qui commençait à accepter ses sentiments pour celui qu'il définissait comme un « petit con plus bruyant qu'un lapin Duracell chargé à bloc » dû réprimer ses pulsions quand, avec Stiles, nous lui avons expliquer que pour le nourrir, il était nécessaire d'être un minimum excité. Aussi, si le premier essai avait été concluant, nous avions tous également pu sentir l'excitation grandissante de l'ancien alpha et voir une très belle érection déformer son jean, faisant écho, sans que personne d'autre que moi ne le voie, à celle à peine plus discrète de mon apprenti.

La première fois avec Lydia, se révéla également épique. Elle qui n'avait jamais considérer son, désomais, meilleur ami comme une véritable possibilité dans sa vie amoureuse, quand elle fut sous le coup de l'excitation, mélangée à la présence du jeune incube et à son nouveau physique faillit lui sauter dessus. Et à mon étonnement, la retenir s'avéra assez difficile. Mais après ces essais haut en couleur, sachant que nous le fournissions à tour de rôle, les séances devinrent plus calme, même si je restais toujours à proximité au cas où.

C'est ainsi que les fêtes de fin d'année arrivant, la meute avait retrouvé un équilibre, en fait de l'extérieure, passé le physique de Stiles qui s'était développé et sa concentration qui s'était accrut, le groupe ne semblait pas avoir changé. Mais en rester à cette conclusion était trop simpliste quand on connaissait un peu les personnages et leurs caractères.

Alors qu'ils bouclaient tous, sauf Liam et Derek, leurs inscriptions pour l'université, ce qui mettait les nerfs de tous à rude épreuve, le retour inattendu d'un ancien membre de la meute allait faire des émules.

 **Lundi 5 janvier 2015**

Il est 8 heures, les élèves entrent en classe. Les dernières années devant moi sont encore amorphes. Vive les vacances qui lessivent mes élèves, je sens que je vais avoir du mal à les intéresser à mon cours sur les retombés de la seconde guerre mondiale. Alors que je viens de finir l'appel, et suis en train de leur indiquer d'ouvrir leurs livres à la page 394, quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

 _\- Entrez._

 _\- Bonjour Mlle Warner_ , me dit le principal, _j'accompagne un ancien élève que fait son retour en ville pour le second semestre._

 _\- Bien sûr, faites le entrer._ Je fais un signe au principal que laisse l'accès libre au nouvel élève.

 _-_ _Bonjour jeune homme, comment vous appelez vous ?_

 _\- Isaac Lahey, madame._ J'ai vu du coin de l'œil les membres de la meute se figé et se tourner d'un seul mouvement vers le nouveau venu.

 _\- Mademoiselle et non madame,_ précisais-je. Isaac me fait un peu sourire contrits en guise d'excuse. _Va t'assoir, il y une place de libre à côté de monsieur Stilinski._ Entendant ça les deux se sont raidis pendant une seconde, mais font maintenant comme si de rien n'était. _Merci de l'avoir amené monsieur le principal._

 _\- Vous ne le faites pas se présenter devant la classe ?_ me demande ce dernier.

 _\- Pour avoir souvent changé d'école je sais que ce n'est pas agréable comme moment, de plus vous avez dit qu'il revenait, donc étant donné qu'il a le même âge que les élèves présents, ils doivent tous plus ou moins le connaître, donc laissons le reprendre ses marques et il se présentera de lui-même à ses camarades._ Le regard de mon supérieur se veut dur, après tout je lui manque de respect devant les élèves, mais il reconnaît la justesse de mes propos et finit par repartir.

 _\- Comme je vous l'ai dit avant cette interruption, ouvrez vos livres à la page 394._ _Isaac, comme te ne doit pas avoir ton livre, suis avec Stiles pour ce cours._ Ils se regardent en chien de faïence pendant une paire de seconde avant d'hocher la tête et de tenir le livre entre eux.

Lydia me fait signe de poursuivre comme si de rien n'était et qu'elle m'expliquera la situation après. Aussi le cours reprend et si la banshee et l'alpha se posent des questions sur ce retour inattendu, l'incube regarde son compère comme si celui-ci allait le tuer et l'oméga se pose des questions sur les changements de son camarade, physique et olfactif, tout en se méfiant de lui. La fin de l'année promet d'être mouvementée !

A midi je reçois un texto de Scott : Réunion chez Derek à 20h, présence obligatoire. Et sans savoir pourquoi, une chanson me vient en tête, aussi je me mets à chantonner « Il va y avoir du sport ! … ».

 _ **Fin du chapitre 6**_

 _ **Dans le prochain chapitre la mise au point avec Isaac et la meute sur le passé de Stiles.**_

 _ **A vendredi prochain pour la suite.**_


	7. Réunion houleuse

_**Résumé du chapitre 6 : après le premier entraînement de meute de Stiles, la meute se trouve troublée par le retour d'Isaac.**_

Les réponses aux guests en bas.

Chapitre 7 : _Réunion houleuse_

 **Lundi 5 janvier 2015 (suite)**

A l'heure dite, je rentre dans le loft dont la porte n'est pas fermée. Stiles et Isaac se font face et l'ambiance est électrique, apparemment j'ai loupé le début des hostilités. Finalement le nouveau prend la parole.

 _\- Alors comme ça tu es vraiment devenu un monstre_ , l'invective Isaac.

 _\- Je suis un incube, pas un monstre_ , se défend mon apprenti.

 _\- C'est bien ce que je dis, j'en ai rencontré en France, ils sont pédants et superficiels. En fait ton numéro du petit humain faible c'était du flan, tu redeviens le monstre que tu as été, seulement maintenant tu n'es plus possédé, c'est ta vrai nature que l'on voit enfin._ Isaac est énervé et sa colère est uniquement dirigée vers Stiles, même si je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi.

 _\- Désolée d'interrompre ces joyeuses retrouvailles, mais pourrait-on m'expliquer ce qui se passe._ Personne n'avait fait attention à ma présence jusqu'à présent.

 _\- Bonsoir Beth,_ intervient Derek _, en fait l'année dernière, Stiles a été possédé par un nogitsune, qui a causé la mort de certains de nos amis, entre autre Allison, l'ex de Scott et d'Isaac. Et si Scott lui a pardonné, Isaac ne s'en est apparemment toujours pas remis._

 _\- Merci de la mise à jour Derek. Stiles étant ton guide, tu aurais dû me faire part de fait._ Mon ton n'est pas dur envers lui, mais il sent ma déception.

 _\- Désolé Beth, je ne suis pas fier de cette période et je n'arrive toujours pas à me pardonner d'avoir laissé cette abomination faire du mal à mes amis._ S'excuse-t-il.

 _\- Amis ?_ _Tu oses encore considérer la meute comme amie ? Tu oses te défausser des abominations que tu as commises ?_ Isaac crache son venin.

 _\- Tu es un loup-garou Isaac ?_ Ma question le surprend.

 _\- Oui, qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec le sujet ?_

 _\- Lors te tes premières pleines lunes, je suppose que tu ne t'es pas contrôlé ?_

 _\- Non, Derek m'enchaînait pour être sûr que je ne fasse du mal à personne._

 _\- Et tu as subit ou demandé la morsure ?_ J'insiste et il ne comprend pas le but de mes questions contrairement à son ancien alpha et à Lydia qui commence à comprendre où je compte l'emmené, Stiles, perdu dans sa culpabilité, ne nous écoute plus et Scott est largué comme d'habitude.

 _\- Je l'ai demandé._

 _\- Et tu reconnais que sans Derek, tu aurais surement laissé ton loup te contrôler._

 _\- C'est possible oui, mais..._

 _\- Laisse-moi finir. Donc tu as demandé à ce que ta situation change, tu as eu un guide qui ta canalisé et même d'autre loups autour de toi capables de t'arrêter. Imagine si tu avais été seul, qu'aurais-tu fais ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas,_ reconnait-il en baissant les yeux.

 _\- Et maintenant voit Stiles, un mec adorable, trop bavard, qui a mis sa vie en danger tous les jours depuis deux ans, pour aider et protéger son meilleur ami, qui, j'en suis sûre, à dut faire de même avec vous tous, qui n'a pas choisi de se faire posséder par un démon vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années et qui s'est vu commettre des atrocités, imagine ce que lui subit._

 _\- Mais il a abandonné ! Il a reconnu qu'il avait cédé au nogitsune, qu'il avait aimé sa puissance._ Isaac revient en force.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait abandonner ?_

 _\- Le démon lui a fait croire qu'il était atteint de démence fronto-temporal, comme sa mère avant sa mort._ Explique Scott d'une petite voie.

 _\- Attend Isaac, tu as essayé de le comprendre ? Oui il était possédé, mais il n'avait rien demandé, oui il a apprécié la pouvoir, normal pour un humain entouré de créatures surnaturelles qui elles peuvent se défendre, oui il a abandonnée, mais perdre ses parents, même un seul est la pire des épreuves, alors oui tu peux en vouloir à Stiles, mais n'oublie pas qu'il a été manipulé, qu'il n'était pas maître de ses mouvements et qu'il vivra avec tous ses remords jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Tu veux quoi ? Sa mort ? Sa peine ? Ses regrets ? Qu'il fasse revenir les morts ? À quoi ça t'avance de l'enfoncer encore plus ? Réponds !_ Je finis en hurlant devant le manque de réaction du frisé.

 _\- Je veux, … je ne sais pas ce que je veux. J'aimerai qu'Allison revienne même si on n'a pas été ensemble longtemps, on était bien et elle ne méritait pas de mourir. J'aimerai retrouver ma meute, Stiles m'a servi d'excuse pour m'enfuir et ne pas revenir affronter ma peine. Je pensais au mal qu'il avait fait, à la meute qui avait tellement perdue en quelques jours Allison, Aiden, Ethan et moi ça faisait trop. Et je me sentais responsable et furieux._

 _\- Mais pour qui tu te prends ?_ Lydia en mode valkyrie furieuse s'énerve. _Tu avais et as toujours ta place, mais ne te crois pas plus important qu'un autre. Oui ça nous a fait mal quand, en plus des morts, nous avons perdu des amis. Tu as choisis de partir pour soigner tes blessures et on a aussi fait de notre mieux pour reprendre le dessus malgré les marques au fer rouge qu'on a tous. On a tous souffert et tous perdu une partie de nous-même. Et Stiles est peut-être celui qui a le plus perdu. Je comprends, nous comprenons tous tes ressentis, mais comme l'a dit Beth, il faut aussi se mettre à la place de Stiles et ne pas oublier le démon, ce salop lui a fait croire qu'il allait tout perdre pour mieux le manipuler. Quand on a été dans sa tête, je l'ai vu, et Scott aussi, essayé de gagner contre ce sale renard. Alors oui il a eu des moments de faiblesse, mais il a toujours été là pour nous soutenir, ne s'est jamais plein des bleus, des blessures, des terreurs, des mensonges et de tous ce qu'il a endurer par la fautes des créatures surnaturelles que nous sommes. Si tu veux lui en vouloir fait le, mais je ne te considèrerais de retour dans la meute que quand tu te seras excusé de ce que toi tu lui as fait subir et que tu l'auras pardonné._ Sur ce elle se lève, fait un câlin à son incube d'ami, lui adresse un sourire et s'en va.

 _\- Depuis quand Lydia défend Stiles ?_ Demande timidement Isaac, qui ne s'est pas encore remis de tout ce qu'il vient de se prendre.

 _\- Après ton départ, il nous est arrivé pas mal de chose et Lydia défendra la meute jusqu'à la fin et Stiles est devenu son meilleur ami._ Lui explique Scott.

 _\- Stiles ?_ Isaac vient se placer devant lui _. Stiles regarde-moi._ L'incube obéis mais son regard est douloureux. _Ecoute c'est vrai j'étais aveuglé par ma douleur, pour moi tu étais le seul responsable et dans un sens je t'ai rendu responsable de tout ce qui est arrivé ces dernières années, mais j'ai aussi fait des choix qui t'on blessés, volontairement ou non. Je suis désolé, Lydia et Beth ont raison, je dois essayer de comprendre ce que tu as vécu et pas te jugé, alors si tu veux bien me donner une chance, j'aimerai qu'on recommence à zéro. Amis ?_ dit-il en lui tendant la main.

 _\- Amis,_ dit Stiles en lui serrant doucement la main et avec un regard un peu plus assuré.

 _\- Au fait Isaac, qui as-tu rencontré comme incube en France ?_ Ma curiosité revient au galop.

 _\- Alexandre et Guillaume, je les ai rencontrés dans un bar à Paris._

 _\- Effectivement, tu n'es pas tombé sur les spécimens les plus amicaux de mon espèce._

 _\- Et tu es quoi toi ?_ me demanda-t-il.

 _\- Un succube, j'entraine Stiles qui a découvert il y a quelques mois ce qu'il était._

 _\- Comment ça quelques mois ? Ce n'est pas de naissance ?_

 _\- Non, plus les générations passent, moins le gène s'active._

 _\- Et pourquoi Stiles ?_ Sa question les interpellent tous, ils ne se l'étaient jamais demandé, j'étais apparu, Stiles s'était transformé et la question n'était jamais venue.

 _\- Il est assez fort pour vivre avec le gène actif, le fait qu'il côtoie déjà ce monde et soit encore en vie le prouve, et parmi les milliers de latent au monde il fait partie des élus, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, nos scientifiques n'ont eux-mêmes jamais réussi à déterminer pourquoi l'un plutôt que l'autre. Mais apparemment être en contact avec des êtres surnaturels, peut éveiller le gène._

 _\- Donc c'est entièrement de ma faute._ La conclusion de Stiles nous surprend tous.

 _\- Bien sûr que non, pourquoi dit tu ça ?_ Scott ne comprend pas le raisonnement de son meilleur ami.

 _\- C'est moi qui t'es fait sortir le soir où Peter t'a mordu, sans ma curiosité maladive, tu serais resté chez toi, tu ne serais pas devenu un loup-garou, on n'aurai pas rencontré Derek, on serait resté en dehors de cette histoire._ Lui expliqua Stiles coupable.

 _\- Et tu penses que notre vie serait mieux ? On était seuls, alors oui on a gagné pas mal d'emmerde avec cette vie, mais au moins on la vie, avant on vivotait s'accrochant tant bien à l'espoir que notre vie change et s'améliore. Le résultat n'est peut-être pas celui qu'on attendait mais il est là. Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable de tout ce qui arrive._

 _\- Mais je le suis._

 _\- Non Stiles,_ affirma Derek _, tu n'es pas responsable de tout ça. Tu joues le rôle que tu t'es attribué oui, mais tout n'est pas de ta faute, si j'ai fini par comprendre que je ne suis pas responsable du massacre de ma famille tu devrais aussi y arriver._

La prise de conscience de Derek semble atteindre Stiles. Il aura besoin de temps, mais le pardon est au bout du chemin. Isaac, semble également réaliser le poids de la culpabilité que Stiles garde sur ses épaules, dans ses yeux la haine a fait place à la compassion, envers ce garçon qui n'avait demandé à la vie que quelques rebondissements pour contrer l'ennui de sa petite ville sans histoire, ne se doutant pas que son vœu se réaliserait au-delà de tout ce qu'un humain lambda pourrait imaginer.

Finalement, Derek, Scott, Liam (étonnamment silencieux jusqu'alors), Isaac et Stiles nouent ou renouent les liens. Malgré la demande de mon apprenti, je les laisse entre eux, je lui rappelle que je ne suis qu'un membre honoraire de la meute, mais qu'ils devraient rappeler Lydia et passer la fin de soirée ensemble. Et en surveillant les alentours, je remarque qu'il m'a écouté. Ce soir la meute de Beacon Hills renaît officiellement de ses cendres.

 _ **Fin du chapitre 7**_

 _ **Dans le prochain chapitre : encore des nouveaux personnages et le début des galères.**_

Réponses aux guests :

Isa : Merci pour tes reviews. Contente que mon histoire continue à te plaire. Moi aussi j'aime quand Derek grogne ^^. Pour le retour d'Isaac que tu viens de lire (enfin je l'espère), j'ai regretté qu'il parte un peu comme un voleur et tout triste, alors je voulais mettre les choses à plat. Espérant que la scène t'ai plus. Le dernier chapitre sera la fin de la première partie.

Yume : Merci de te review et de prendre le temps de revenir sur cette planète pour me lire XD.

Les réponses à tes questions :

1/ pour Beth, la mise en couple n'est pas encore défini. Si ça devait se faire, pour le moment le projet serait de la mettre avec Isaac, mais ça sera une surprise de savoir si je le fait ou non.

2/ tu as eu les réponses à l'inimitié d'Isaac envers Stiles.

3/ non le sexe torride entre les deux n'est pas prévue. Désolée.

4/ Kira est un perso secondaire. Si pour le moment Beth tiens lieu de perso principale, dû à son rôle de narratrice, cela va bientôt se recentré sur Stiles. Les autres persos seront approfondis à certains moments selon les situations, mais rien de particulier n'est prévu pour elle pour le moment.

5/ les mentions d'Allison ne sont que dans ce chapitre, ce n'est pas non plus mon perso préféré.

 _ **A vendredi pour la suite.**_


	8. Ancien Apprenti

_**Résumé du chapitre 7 : après le retour d'Isaac, la meute à fait un point sur ces sentiments.**_

Chapitre 8 : _Ancien apprenti_

Courant février les évènements s'accélèrent : Kira fait son retour et intègre activement la meute, comme Danny qui est devenu une panthère-garou pendant les vacances de Noël, comme quoi les coups d'un soir ça peut être dangereux. Mais heureusement la stabilité de la meute est renforcée par ses ajouts.

Stiles évolue dans son statut d'incube et je peux maintenant l'emmener en soirée pour qu'il apprenne à se nourrir d'inconnu. Il maîtrise facilement le concept : lâcher une petite dose de phéromone et laisser le donneur s'approcher, jouer avec pour faire augmenter l'attraction sexuelle et, finalement aspirer une partie de l'énergie de la victime consentante avant de la renvoyée euphorique vers d'autres plaisirs.

Mes rapports, toujours aussi positifs, incite mes commanditaires à vouloir accélérer son apprentissage, et ce malgré mes réticences. Pour moi, il a beau avoir une bonne évolution, je sens son mal-être encore trop présent, mais je ne suis qu'une employée, tant pis pour moi, et ils me le font sentir quand ils n'aiment pas mes remarques.

Une semaine après ces aimables échanges, Jack Hellfrom débarque, il vient assister le coach Finstock. La meute ne l'apprécie pas, enfin Scott, Liam et Derek le haïssent immédiatement, Stiles et Isaac sont troublés alors que Kira, Danny et Lydia fondent devant lui.

Il a débarqué il y a deux jours et déjà on se croirait en pleine guerre des tranchés, autrement dit la soirée DVD de la meute se transforme en règlement de compte à OK Corral. Dire qu'on devait, au départ, seulement lutté pour ne pas regarder une comédie sentimentale trop fleur bleue.

La guerre est sur le point d'être déclenchée quand j'entends pour la première fois le nom complet du coach assistant Éric.

 _\- C'est quoi son nom ?_ Mon éclat les calme d'un coup.

 _\- Hellfrom_ , me répond Lydia dans un sourire limite niai.

 _\- Sérieusement ? Non vous vous fichez de moi ?_

 _\- Bah quoi ? Pour quoi tu dis ça ?_ demande Kira vexée de l'attaque contre le « coach beau gosse » (appellation certifié Lydia, tous droits déposés).

 _\- Inversé son nom HellFrom, devient From Hell, manquerait plus qu'il s'appelle Jack et qu'on soit à White Chapel._

 _\- Pourquoi je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement ?!_ Stiles vient de saisir la référence, et un bon point pour mon élève.

 _\- Vous avez une photo de ce nouveau prof ?_ Silence et regards gênés de la part des filles mais aussi de certains garçons dont Stiles, bon point supprimé. _Montrez-moi._

Lydia dégaine son portable et me montre la photo d'un apollon blond, véritable pub vivante pour salle de sport. Et là c'est le drame, j'attrape à mon tour mon téléphone.

 _\- C'est Beth, ramène tes miches dans la seconde !_

Je raccroche et vue mon air furieux personne n'ose demander qui j'ai appelé. Une minute après quelqu'un frappe à la porte, étonné tous se regarde, et toujours sans explication je vais ouvrir. Éric est sur le palier, et tout le monde nous fixe sans comprendre. Je lui indique de rentrer et fait claquer la porte coulissante, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes. Toujours dans le silence, je viens me poster devant le nouveau venu, dos à la meute.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?_ Mon ton est dur et froid.

 _\- L'agence m'a demandé de venir tester ton nouvel apprenti._ Répond-il simplement.

 _\- Sans ma permission, ces connards vont m'entendre !_ La confirmation des doutes me fait rager.

 _\- Reste zen, tu m'as appris à agir en laissant mes émotions de côté, souvient toi._

 _\- Merci pour le rappel, je me souviens de ce que je t'ai enseigné. Mais je te rappelle également qu'en période d'apprentissage, si un nouveau joueur intervient il doit se présenter au maître en fonction._ Mon rappel le fait sourire, un sourire de nostalgie.

 _\- Oui je me souviens, mais les ordres était d'approcher le nouvel apprenti sans t'en informé._ Son ton est contrit, je sens qu'il regrette le manque de respect de l'agence à mon égard.

 _\- Malgré ça, j'aurai aimé un signe de ta part, je te suis depuis une centaine d'année, j'ai toujours répondu présente, en plus du respect maître/élève, j'attendais un retour amicale de ta part._ Je me suis adoucit, mais il sent ma déception.

 _\- Je suis désolée Beth, tu sais que je tiens à toi, tu es comme une sœur pour moi, mais les ordres étaient clairs, si je t'informais de ma venue ou même de ma présence, ils me remplaceraient. Je pense qu'ils veulent également te tester._

 _\- Je les attends ces planqués, j'ai peut-être refusé de les diriger, mais je reste l'aînée, celle qui les a formé._

 _\- Beth, de quoi tu parles ?_ Intervint Stiles.

 _\- Asseyez-vous tous, je vais vous faire un cours d'histoire sur le monde des incubes et des succubes qui ne devra jamais sortir d'ici._ Tous prennent places sur les canapés, les fauteuils et même sur le tapis afin de m'écouter.

 _« Il y a cinq milles ans, peu d'espèces surnaturelles se fréquentaient, chacun restait avec les siens et même dans les espèces de l'époque chaque clan faisait sa propre loi. Aussi quand des crimes ou des agressions avaient lieu entre les clans ou entre les espèces ça donnait lieu à des guerres. C'est guerres étaient déclenchées pour des territoires, des femmes, et d'autres raisons plus ou moins valables. Mais à force de guerre, les humains ont commencés à nous repérer et bien sûr ont eu peur de nous, alors les anciens de chaque espèces se sont réunis pour décider comment appréhender notre futur, nos guerres et l'exposition risquant de nous faire éradiquer. Ainsi chaque groupe choisit d'établir ses propres règles et des règles en cas de conflit inter-espèce. Des territoires furent découper et la paix revint pour un temps._

 _Malheureusement, les incubes et les succubes peuvent avoir une fierté assez mal placée, et nos guerres intestines continuèrent, le manque de mélange entre nous rendant les choses difficiles. Finalement un grand conseil eu lieu avec les représentants de chaque clans et ainsi fut décidé que l'ainé des incubes et l'ainée des succubes gouverneraient ensemble et que nous ne formerions à l'avenir plus qu'un seul peuple. Si ce statut était un honneur, il fut également au centre de quelques coups d'état. Après quelques décennies, un conseil vit le jour, afin d'aider le duo régnant dans ses fonctions, celui-ci était constitué des ainés qui pourrait être amenés à régner, afin que quand leurs tours viendraient ils soient à même de pouvoir assurer la tâche qui leurs incomberaient._

 _Ainsi quand des clans d'autres espèces s'en prennent à l'un des nôtres, c'est le conseil qui est chargé évaluer la menace et de mener les négociations pour réparer l'affront en évitant une nouvelle guerre, les dirigeants eux nous représentent lors des assemblés avec les autres espèces et tentent de maintenir nos accords de paix internes et externes._

 _Depuis plusieurs dizaines d'année, comme le veulent nos coutumes, le succube régnant est choisi parmi les membres du conseil, mais malgré cela étant l'aînée des succubes, les membres du conseil sont venus me proposer le poste il y a quelques années, ils n'ont jamais compris pour quelle raison je préférais être une consultante extérieure, alors que selon eux il était de mon devoir d'assumer ma charge d'ainée quand la précédente régnante a décidé de quitter ses fonctions, mais j'ai toujours refusé cette place, si je n'avais pas voulu de la place dans le conseil ce n'était pas pour accepter cette fonction plus tard._

 _Et même si je maintiens mon refus, ce qui les a vexés, le fait est que je suis à l'heure actuelle la plus âgée des succubes en vie, de plus, je suis celle qui a mis en place ce programme d'apprentissage pour les incubes et les succubes qui se retrouvaient sans clan ou qui avaient des problèmes de contrôle. Alors qu'ils me manquent de respect en ignorant volontairement le code que j'ai établit pour ce programme et qu'ils se permettent de me juger, m'énerve quelque peu. Fin de la leçon »_

 _\- Attends, je croyais que nous étions immortels ?_ Intervint Stiles après quelques instants.

 _\- Non, j'ai dit que nous sommes potentiellement éternels, mais nous pouvons mourir, à l'instar de toute créature sur cette terre._

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce qui arrive à ceux qui décident de quitter le trône ?_ demanda Lydia.

 _\- Ils se retirent pour finir leurs vies, mais comme le temps moyen de règne est de trois cents ans, presque tous décident de se suicider, afin de ne permettre ni tentative d'attentat ni demande de retour au trône. Ce poste est important et la moindre décision est lourde de conséquence aussi c'est un travail stressant surtout fait pendant si longtemps._ Explique Éric, qui connaît très bien notre histoire.

 _\- Et pourquoi n'as-tu jamais voulu assumé ce rôle ?_ Demanda Isaac.

 _\- Parce qu'il existe différente façon de former un peuple, si les dirigeants guident la masse, ce sont les éducateurs, comme Éric, moi ou plusieurs de mes anciens étudiants qui peuvent et aident à faire évolué les mentalités. Nous guidons les jeunes, afin qu'eux-mêmes puissent aider leurs parents et leur descendants. J'aime ce rôle, je me sens utile et ça ne m'empêche pas de jouer les ambassadrices de bonne volonté à l'occasion, mais je ne me vois pas passer mon temps à des banquets ou des réunions avec pour seuls interlocuteurs les représentants des autres espèces et du conseil._

 _\- Effectivement, ton monde n'est pas aussi idyllique qu'on pourrait le penser de prime abord._

 _\- Je te l'avais dit Derek, ce n'est pas le monde des bisounours._

Si cette remarque fit rire la meute, je peux voir qu'ils commencent à prendre conscience de la complexité de ce nouvel univers et c'est avec plaisir que je remarque que Stiles est plus intrigué qu'effrayé par ce que je viens de dire.

Afin de marquer le coup, je décide deux choses que je me suis toujours interdites, car contraires à mon éthique professionnelle : en premier de ne plus faire de rapport et en second de me retirer de mon rôle d'instructrice. Après quelques débats houleux avec Stiles et Éric, il est décidé que je cède ma place à mon ancien apprenti. Je garde un œil sur eux, mais me permets des vacances bien méritées.

 _ **Fin du chapitre 8 et de la première partie.**_

 _ **Dans le prochain chapitre : début de la seconde partie de l'histoire, qui se traduira entre autre par un changement de narrateur, Stiles prend la place de personnage central pendant que Beth s'éloigne du groupe.**_

 _Réponses aux guests :_

 _Isa_ : oui je sais ma confrontation Isaac versus Stiles a été assez rude, mais les relations inter-meutes devaient être aplani pour que la solidité du groupe soit effective dans la seconde partie du récit. A vendredi pour un nouveau chapitre.

Yume : je suis flattée que lors de ton passage sur notre jolie planète, tu prennes le temps de lire le chapitre de la semaine. Je comprends ton point de vue, mais si je voulais un clash, je ne voulais pas de rancœurs qui durent 107 ans. Et pour moi, pendant la séparation d'Isaac avec la meute, il a pu réfléchir et se calmer, donc même si il a encore de la rancune, il est assez intelligent, malgré l'émotion, pour voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Sur ce j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu. A bientôt pour la suite. Bises

 _Note aux lecteurs_ : Pour ceux qui ne sont pas passé sur mon profil, je vais reprendre tranquillement l'écriture de la suite. J'ai fait un arrêt temporaire poussé par une double tendinite au poignet ainsi qu'un décès dans ma famille. Mais j'ai suffisamment d'avance pour assurer les publications jusqu'à début août et mes vacances. Je vous tiendrais au courant fin juillet de mon avancé.

 _ **A vendredi prochain pour la suite.**_


	9. Nouvel instructeur et rapprochements

_**Résumé du chapitre 8 : La meute voit arriver un nouveau, Éric, qui est un ancien apprenti de Beth. Suite à un coup en traitre du conseil des Incubes/Succubes, elle décide de laisser Éric prendre sa place en tant qu'instructeur pour Stiles. Ce dernier devient le narrateur à partir de ce chapitre.**_

Partie 2 - Chapitre 9 : _nouvel instructeur et rapprochements._

 **Dimanche 15 février 2015**

Enfin le dimanche, ma seule matinée de repos. Les semaines sont chargées en ce moment, entre les entraînements, les révisions qui commencent, les cours, la meute et mon père j'ai plus une seconde.

Éric, mon nouvel instructeur est encore plus sportif que Beth, alors rien que ça suffirait à me donner envie de me faire une cure de sommeil, mais heureusement j'arrive à suivre le rythme et, passer quelques omégas de passage, la ville est calme.

Le retrait de Beth, enfin en apparence, elle reste notre prof d'histoire et n'a pas déménagé, à un peu bouleversé notre nouvel équilibre, mais au final nous nous en sortons bien. Toute la meute s'entraide. Lydia vient faire du jogging le matin avec nous, et chaque samedi et dimanche après-midi, nous sommes tous réunis pour nous exercer dans la clairière. Danny s'intègre super bien et c'est yeux de puma garou qui oscillent entre le vert à l'extérieur et rouille brillant vers le centre sont magnifiques.

Ils me font penser aux yeux humains de Derek. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai les admirer de près. Mais après ses déboires amoureux et les miens, je ne pense pas qu'il me laisserait l'approcher. Même maintenant que je pourrais lui faire concurrence que ce soit physiquement ou au corps à corps. Mes sens d'incube me disent que la porte n'est pas fermée, mais je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre que je voudrais que notre relations évolue sans le brusqué ni le faire fuir.

J'en parlerai à Beth dans la semaine, j'espère qu'elle pourra m'aider. Mais étrangement Éric ne me laisse pas trop l'approcher. Ils étaient d'accord pour qu'elle continu à m'aider si j'en faisais la demande, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il pense échouer si j'en viens à faire appel à elle. Je vais devoir la jouer fine, mais après tout j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac.

En plein débat intérieur, je sursaute quand j'entends frapper à ma fenêtre. C'est Isaac qui vient me nourrir. Depuis notre explication, nous avons construit une vraie amitié et, même si le chagrin est encore présent, notre rapprochement nous permet de penser nos blessures.

 _\- Salut 'Saac, comment vas-tu en cette belle mais fraîche matinée ?_

 _\- Ça va bien et toi ? Tu as l'air ailleurs._

 _\- T'inquiète, mon cerveau continu de me torturé comme toujours. Ce n'est pas parce que mon TDA-H se calme que je ne pense plus à tout et à rien en même temps._

 _\- Tu vas finir par être en surchauffe un jour._ Et Isaac rit en imaginant Stiles en cocotte-minute sur le point d'exploser.

 _\- Ah ah très drôle louveteau. Bon t'es en forme, j'ai faim._

 _\- Tout doux Draculito, et range tes yeux d'incube je ne suis pas un morceau de viande._

 _\- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Alors qu'à tes débuts tu m'aurai bien croqué._

 _\- Mais rassure toi tu es toujours aussi appétissant, mais mon copain ne serait pas d'accords pour partager._

 _\- Quel copain ? Qui c'est ? Je le connais ? Il est au lycée ? Dis-moi tout 'Saac !_

 _\- Si tu me laissais en placer une je pourrais peut être te répondre._

 _\- Je te laisse en placer une, mais tu ne réponds pas._

 _\- OK, c'est Danny._

 _\- Sérieux ? C'est cool, enfin un couple dans la meute. Vous êtes compagnons ou juste ensemble ?_

 _\- Non, Danny est mon compagnon et je suis le sien._

 _\- Mais ça ne lui pose pas de problème que je me nourrisse de toi ?_

 _\- Non et puis lui aussi te nourris. T'inquiète pas, il sait qu'on a besoin de formé un lien toi et moi. Et puis, comme généralement on se voit après que l'un de nous deux t'ai nourris, on apprécie pas mal, alors non pas de problème._ Dit-il avec un grand sourire lubrique.

 _\- Vous avez de la chance les mecs, moi je n'ai personne avec qui me défouler au lit._

 _\- Oh, ne pleure pas mon bichon, on va te trouver ça. Mais dit moi, tu es hétéro pur jus ou pas ?_

 _\- Non, je dirais bi. Mais je craque déjà pour quelqu'un alors t'embête pas à chercher, il faut juste que je me décide à tenter ma chance._

 _\- Et c'est qui ?_

 _\- Derek._

 _\- Tu ne vises pas le plus dégueu, mais pas le plus simple non plus._

 _\- Si j'avais voulu du simple je me serai tourné vers Danny ou Scott, mais tu sais ce qu'on dit le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore._

 _\- Tu cites des philosophes français toi ? Tu révises pour les exams en étudiant tes problèmes de cœur ?_

 _\- Eh oui, comme ça si je n'arrive pas à faire craquer Derek, au moins j'aurai mes exams._

 _\- C'est bien de rester positif. Enfin pour Derek je ne me fais pas trop de soucis._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Vu comment il te regarde je pense que tu as tes chances, mais ça ne se fera pas en douceur vu la bête._

Nous partons dans un éclat de rire plus ou moins nerveux, la tâche ne sera pas facile mais Isaac me promet de me soutenir et de m'aider si besoin.

Après le départ de mon ami, j'appelle Éric pour lui rappeler le déjeuner de meute à la maison ce midi. Mon instructeur est réticent à y participer mais je lui rappel gentiment, que tant que son apprentissage sera en cours, il devra se mêler à la vie de la meute et pas seulement lors des entrainements et des réunions.

Aussi c'est une meute au complet, avec Éric, Mélissa et bien sûr le shérif, qui déjeune dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ce jour est spécial, car mon père va annoncer officiellement sa liaison avec Mélissa à la meute et surtout à Scott. Et c'est avec plaisir que mon meilleur ami me saute dans les bras, après avoir félicité nos parents, pour notre premier câlin de demi-frères, ensuite vient le câlin de la meute et la joie irradie dans toute la maison. Nous sommes heureux de voir les personnes que nous aimons le plus au monde heureux ensemble.

Le courage de mon père, m'incite à me lancer auprès du loup qui a conquis mon cœur. Et ainsi, avec l'aide de mes amis, qui ont eu confirmations de mes sentiments grâce au manque de discrétion d'Isaac, j'organise une sortie pour le week-end suivant. Éric s'étant excusé de son absence à cause d'une réunion avec le conseil, les huit membres de notre meute seront tranquilles.

Derek avait essayé d'échapper à cette sortie, mais Scott avait fait joué son autorité d'alpha et arguer que renforcer la cohésion de la meute était du devoir de chacun de ses membres, aussi sa participation n'était pas optionnelle. Je n'avais jamais été aussi fier de mon alpha. Pour améliorer l'humeur du loup grincheux, on lui a appris que des duos avaient été décidé, les activités du parc d'attraction se faisant par groupe pair, cela faciliterai les choses.

Les « couples » étaient les suivant : Scott et Kira, Lydia et Liam, Danny et Isaac, Derek et moi. Bien sûr, différents arguments avait été avancés pour expliquer cette configuration. L'alpha et la kitsune voulaient se donner une nouvelle chance, la banshee et le jeune bêta ne passait que peu de temps ensemble, donc ça les rapprocheraient, le puma et le loup frisé étaient en couple et donc ne restait que le grincheux et moi. Et excepté pour le dernier duo, nous avions dit la vérité, aussi il ne pouvait objecter. Sa réaction m'a blessé, mais mes amis m'ont assuré que sa réaction était basée sur sa timidité à mon égard.

Et étonnamment la journée se passa bien, je savais que Scott avait parlé à Derek, et qu'Isaac et Danny avaient passé du temps avec lui pour lui montrer que les relations de couple dans la meute étaient viables, ce qui l'avait détendu.

Ne voulant pas tous faire les mêmes attractions, nous nous sommes retrouvés plusieurs fois rien qu'à deux et si la communication était difficile au départ, elle s'améliora dans le courant de la journée. Et des sourires complices naissaient entre nous, même en présence de la meute. Pour la soirée, il avait été décidé que nous dormirions tous au loft.

Aussi quatre grands matelas furent installés dans le séjour et chaque duos y pris place. La fatigue de la journée aidant, à l'instar d'une meute de loup, nous avons vite formé un ensemble compact de bras et de jambes entremêlés. Mais au matin, c'est bien au chaud dans les bras de Derek que je me suis réveillé. Il me tenait lové contre lui, formant une protection contre le monde extérieur, comme si il essayait inconsciemment de se greffer à moi, et c'est avec plaisir que je m'enfonçais, encore plus si possible, dans son giron protecteur.

Le sentant se réveiller, je décidais de lui faire comprendre que mon inconscient était déjà concentré sur lui, et c'est donc en faisant semblant de rêver, que je me mis à prononcer son prénom doucement, dans un murmure, un souffle léger. Sa réponse fut sans appel, il me sera d'autant plus, ne voulant, apparemment, plus me laisser m'éloigner de lui. Sa tête, qui jusque-là était posé sur la mienne, vint se niché dans mon cou. Si bien que de l'extérieur nous ressemblions à un cocon, nos sentiments, encore à l'état de chrysalide, ayant besoin de nos soins et de notre protection avant de devenir assez fort pour affronter le monde.

Pas décidé à se confronter ce monde et surtout désirant profiter de ce rapprochement, nous nous sommes tous les deux rendormis, sans prendre garde au reste de la meute qui commençais à se réveiller.

Plus tard ce jour-là, ce sont des sourires en coins de toute la meute qui nous accueilli pour notre petit déjeuner, et même sans y prendre garde, nous restions proche l'un de l'autre. Une fois de retour dans la salle, les matelas avaient été repoussés et une seule place restait sur le canapé, laissant le maître des lieux la prendre, je me préparais à me mettre au sol sur le tapis, mais deux bras puissants me tirèrent en arrière, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve sur les genoux de mon loup.

Alors même si aucune discussion n'avait eu lieu, nos corps eux s'exprimaient. Et tout comme si nous étions le miroir de l'autre, nos mouvements se coordonnaient à la perfection. Et tout en étant dans notre bulle, nous étions en communion avec la meute. Ce nouvel accord était ressenti par tous les membres, comme si enfin, chacun était complet.

Fin février 2015, Derek et moi étions officiellement ensemble. Mon père avait eu des doutes, mais il m'avouera plus tard que les regards que nous avions l'un pour l'autre l'avait convaincu de la sincérité et de la force de nos sentiments. Et si Beth se montra également heureuse pour nous, Éric faisait preuve de plus de réserve.

 _ **Fin du chapitre 9**_

 _ **Dans le prochain chapitre : Stiles va se préparer à faire un voyage, et lui et Derek devrait connaitre un rapprochement citronné.**_

Réponses aux guests :

Yume : j'espère que ton accident de navette ne te laissera aucune séquelle et que tu pourras vite la réparer, quoique tant que tu es ici tu peux me lire ^^

La suite arrive bientôt et réserve encore pleins de choses. Bises, Lyly.

Informations :

1/ pour ceux qui se sont attachés, même un peu à Beth, elle va prendre du recul dans l'histoire pendant quelques chapitres avant de revenir. Ses connaissances seront de nouveau demandés quand les choses commencerons à se corsés.

2/ j'ai recommencé à écrire. YOUHOU ! Mon poignet est remis et ma motivation de retour. Le chapitre 12 est fini et ça c'est une très bonne chose vu qu'il donne le départ pour le final. De tous les chapitres écrit jusqu'ici il a été le plus difficile à pondre, donc d'avance j'espère que vous l'aimerez même si vous ne le découvrirez que dans 3 semaines.

 _ **Sur ce, je vous dis à vendredi prochain pour la suite.**_


	10. L'union des compagnons

_J'ai failli oublier de publier, honte à moi. Mais je me suis ressaisie à temps. Voici le chapitre de la semaine._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _ **Résumé du chapitre 9 : Éric devient le nouvel instructeur de Stiles. Et le jeune incube se rapproche enfin de son loup.**_

 _Attention_ _:_ _ **lemon**_ _dans ce chapitre._

Chapitre 10 : _l'union des compagnons_

 **Mardi 10 mars 2015**

Un peu plus de deux semaines que Derek et moi sommes en couple. Je suis heureux que tout se passe bien. Il est plus tactile que je ne l'aurai cru et, on profite tous les deux que ma Jeep chérie soit au garage, pour se voir le matin et l'après-midi après mes entraînements, vu qu'il me sert de chauffeur.

Isaac, qui a décidé de ré-emménager chez lui, est avec nous le matin, mais se fait ramener par Danny le soir, ce qui nous permet à tous de garder une intimité et une vie de meute saine.

Éric devient plus en plus dur et sévère avec moi, je suppose que c'est pour mon bien et pour le moment je tiens bon. Ma masse musculaire et mon endurance ont encore augmentés, mais son humeur se dégrade et comme c'est moi qui le subis, ça commence doucement à m'énerver. Beth m'a prévenu que fréquenter un incube, même dans ses conditions peut être compliqué. Je confirme il est pénible !

Le besoin d'un incube à vouloir être le séducteur dominant, l'homme de référence pour la population alentour, peut le faire devenir hargneux s'il sent un concurrent. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi ou l'un des garous, mais il doit se sentir en compétition avec quelqu'un, et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas le coach Finstock.

En plus de ça j'ai l'impression de le conseil lui met la pression. Beth nous avait dit que la durée moyenne d'une formation pour un latent comme moi est de trois à cinq ans. Hors on dirait qu'il veut que je sois formé avant la fin de l'année. Ça rend les journées longues et ardues, mais envers et contre tout, je m'accroche parce que de gros enjeux se jouent pour moi cette année : réussir ma dernière année de lycée, obtenir une bourse pour l'université, rendre fier mon père, réussir ma relation avec Derek, maintenir l'équilibre de la meute, protéger la ville et devenir un incube en contrôle.

Et, avec Lydia, la preuve s'il en fallait une qu'on est masos, on s'est lancé dans la recherche de trouver ce qu'est Jordan Parish, adjoint de mon père et créature surnaturelle qui ignorait tout de sa nature jusqu'il y a peu. On hésite entre un phénix et un élémentaire de feu. Deaton cherche de son côté quel test nous pourrions lui faire passer pour le déterminer sans risquer de le tuer. Et, vu son rapprochement avec Lydia, il devrait bientôt intégrer réellement la meute et se mettre en couple. Son entraînement risque d'être compliqué et je ne veux pas que Derek y soit associé, tant qu'on ne sait pas où ça va nous mener et que Jordan ne le maîtrise pas. Tout ce qui touche au feu, rend mon loup encore assez mal à l'aise.

Mais comme le vétérinaire / druide / émissaire n'a pas encore trouvé, nous avons le temps avant d'être confronté à ce problème.

Éric veut profiter des vacances qui arrivent, pour m'emmener voir un incube qui a aussi été formé par Beth. Il s'appelle Joss et vit à New-York. Si ça proposition me plait assez, elle ne ravie pas la meute, mon père et encore moins mon compagnon. Déjà qu'il n'apprécie pas de voir mon instructeur aussi proche de moi à cause de mon entraînement, alors savoir que je vais passer deux semaines avec lui loin de Beacon Hills est loin de ravir mon chéri. Mais depuis hier, il semble s'être fait une raison et, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ça va finir par partir en sucette cette histoire.

Et à la veille de mon départ et, pour fêter nos dernières vacances avant les exams, Lydia nous organise une fête grandiose au loft. Tout le monde est présent, y compris Beth, Éric, mon père, Mélissa et Deaton. Nous mangeons, buvons (beaucoup) et dansons comme si demain notre vie allait s'arrêter.

Mes deux instructeurs sont en grande conversation et elle n'a pas l'air de plaire au succube. Mais Derek danse près de moi, alors je profite d'être dans ses bras en oubliant le reste.

La fin de la soirée arrive trop vite pour tout le monde, mais, avec l'accord de mon père, je décide de dormir au loft pour retarder mon éloignement de celui que j'aime.

Minuit était passé depuis un bon moment quand nous nous sommes enfin retrouvés seul dans le grand lit de mon loup. Lui déjà câlin dans l'intimité, ne veut plus cesser de m'embrasser et de me caresser, comme pour mélanger nos odeurs pour les deux semaines à venir. Mais ce soir c'est différent, les pulsions que nous repoussions depuis des semaines sont de plus en plus fortes, le besoin de s'unir impérieux.

Et c'est ainsi, avec une douceur et une sensualité infinie, que les dernières barrières de vêtements disparaissent et que nous entamons une reconnaissance longue et approfondie du corps de l'autre.

Nos deux corps nus s'entremêlent, nos mains partent à l'assaut de la peau de l'autre, nos bouches dévorent chaque centimètre carré à leur porté. Légères griffures, marques de dents et suçons sont laissés pour que l'autre porte et garde la trace de notre union. Car enfin ce soir, nous allons déclarer au monde que nous nous appartenons. Et nous savons, que lorsque le soleil se lèvera, chacun aura sur sa peau la trace indélébile de notre compagnonnage.

Alors que Derek a le dessus depuis le début, je décide de prendre le plaisir de mon loup en main. D'un coup de bassin je le plaque sur le matelas et, à califourchon sur lui, je bloque ses mouvements afin de pouvoir me délecter de son torse musclé. Mes dents et ma langue taquinent ses tétons, pendant que mes mains retracent ses abdominaux en descendant l'entement vers son intimité. Quand ma langue part explorer son nombril, mes mains commencent à alterner entre taquiner ses bourses et le branler lentement, finalement ma bouche prend possession de son membre et sa respiration déjà haletante devient plus compliquée, ses grognements de luxures se font plus rauques

Perdu dans les affres de notre luxure, je me délecte des bruits et du goût de mon amant. Il se perd et se laisse aller à mes attouchements. Mais, alors que sa délivrance est proche, il reprend le contrôle et m'éloigne de l'objet de mon plaisir. Il veut faire durer nos plaisirs et surtout me rendre la faveur du plaisir que je viens de lui procurer. Et Dieu qu'il est doué avec sa bouche. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, il délivre mon sexe de l'antre chaleureuse de sa bouche et me demande de lui donner le lubrifiant, ce que j'arrive à faire malgré mon état de trouble avancé, mais pour cela je dois atteindre la table de chevet.

Je me retrouve donc sur le ventre, m'étire au maximum et déniche l'objet tant convoité. Mais dans ma manœuvre, mon postérieur c'est retrouvé à découvert, ce qui fait saliver mon loup. Sitôt la bouteille en main, prêt à lui tendre, je sens ses lèvres sur mes fesses. Il les embrasse, les caresses et les mordille. Mon érection, coincée entre mon torse et le matelas, est douloureuse. Sentant que ma position n'est pas des plus agréable pour moi, mon compagnon me tire vers lui, me laissant gémissant de désir à quatre pattes.

Bientôt ses caresses reprennent, et un doigt lubrifié vient à la rencontre de mon anneau de chair. Il prend son temps pour le détendre, et ce sont deux, puis trois doigts qui jouent une partition dont lui seul connait le rythme. Quand l'un de ses doigts rentre en contact avec ma prostate, mon excitation est tellement élevée, que je ne peux empêcher la jouissance d'arriver.

L'odeur de mon sperme renforcé par les phéromones que je viens de lâcher, renforce l'envie de mon loup ainsi que la mienne. Je sais que je rebanderait dans très peu de temps, aussi je l'invite à me prendre maintenant. Etant totalement détendu, son entrée en sera facilitée. Et c'est ce qu'il fait. Il me remet sur le dos, désirant admirer mon visage et mes expression de plaisir, je pense que ne pas avoir pu me regarder lors de cette première extase la déçu, alors il veut tout voir maintenant.

Enserrant ma taille dans ses mains, son sexe se presse contre mon anus. Il entre doucement mais en une seule fois. Lentement, centimètre par centimètre, son pénis trouve enfin sa place, accueilli au chaud dans mon antre serré. Le bien être monte en nous. Le bonheur se lit sur nos visages. Nous rayonnons d'un amour sans limite. Ses yeux prennent cette couleur bleu intense que j'aime tant, alors que les miens deviennent orange. Notre harmonie est totale, nos côtés humains et surnaturels en communions.

Alors commence un ballet, nos corps dansent parfois lentement, parfois plus vivement mais toujours en accord, nos souffles, nos râles et nos gémissement forment une symphonie de plaisir. Le monde n'existe plus autour de nous. Seul l'autre compte. Nous sommes comme les deux faces d'une même pièce.

Les va et vient langoureux deviennent plus profonds, nos voix se font plus fortes alors que nous atteignons ensemble le seuil d'une félicité tant recherchée. Alors il me redresse, mes cuisses sur les siennes, et pendant qu'il pilonne ma prostate de coups de rein puissants, nos bourses se contractent et au moment de notre orgasme, nous nous mordons mutuellement le cou. Chacun marquant l'autre, non plus seulement de son odeur, mais également de nos crocs.

Toujours en moi, nos bouchent se retrouvent et s'unissent comme si c'était notre premier baiser, ce qui est vrai dans un sens, c'est notre premier baiser de compagnons liés. Du sang se mêle à notre salive. Lorsque nous nous écartons, il me regarde avec amour et semble me découvrir comme s'il ne m'avait jamais réellement vu.

 _-Stiles, tu as des crocs._ Me dit-il.

 _-toi aussi mon loup. … attend quoi ?_

 _-tu as des crocs, mais aussi des griffes, je les sens sur mon dos._

Et effectivement, en regardant mes mains, je découvre que des griffes ont remplacés mes ongles. Elles ressemblent à celle de Derek, mais en plus courtes. Alors voilà mes nouveaux attributs, avoir des crocs et des griffes comme les loups. En touchant mon visage, je ne sens pas de poils supplémentaires et mes sourcils semblent normaux, donc mon visage lui ne change pas. C'est un nouveau changement auquel je vais devoir m'habituer. Surtout si ça apparait dès que j'utilise mes pouvoirs d'incube.

Sans me laisser le temps de trop réfléchir, Derek repart à l'assaut de mes lèvres. Après plusieurs minutes, nous nous séparons pour aller prendre une douche ensemble. Et cette première nuit dans les bras de mon lié restera parmi les plus belle de ma vie.

 _ **Fin du chapitre 10**_

 _ **Et voilà, enfin vous savez quel est le petit plus de Stiles, son compagnonnage avec Derek le fait se transformer en demi-loup. J'espère que le lemon vous aura plus.**_

 _Réponses à Isa : encore un peu plus de rapprochement dans ce chapitre. Vous êtes plusieurs à douter d'Éric, avez-vous raison ? Bientôt la réponse. Merci pour ta review. A bientôt._

 _ **Dans le prochain chapitre : le départ à New-York.**_

 _ **A vendredi prochain pour la suite.**_


	11. Formation New-Yorkaise

_**Réponse à Isa :**_ _merci pour ton com'. J'avais un peu peur de la réaction face au changement de Stiles, mais apparemment ça t'a plu ^^. Et pour Éric et le voyage, tu as des éléments de réponses qui arrivent._

 _ **Résumé du chapitre 10 : Stiles et Derek se sont liés, la veille du départ de notre jeune incube pour un stage d'apprentissage incubesque à New-York.**_

Chapitre 11 : _formation new-yorkaise_

Il est six heures du matin, mon réveil vient de sonner, je dois me lever. Dans trente minutes, Éric sera là pour m'emmener à l'aéroport. Si l'idée de ce voyage m'avait ravi au début, maintenant, alors que je viens de faire le lien avec Derek, je ne veux plus m'éloigné de ses bras, de sa chaleur, de sa force, de lui.

Dire que je vais passer deux semaines loin de celui qui fait battre mon cœur, me déprime profondément. C'est d'ailleurs mon humeur morose qui réveille mon grand méchant loup.

Son premier réflexe est de resserrer son étreinte, et j'adore ça. Je me sens bien, heureux et en sécurité dans ses bras, plaqué contre se torse chaud et musclé. Mais le devoir m'appel, aussi après l'avoir embrassé, je me lève pour aller me préparer. Mon sac de voyage est prêt, je n'ai qu'à m'habiller et à déjeuner. Encore dans les brumes de cette nuit magique mais courte, nous mangeons en silence, les mots seraient superflus. Mais à chaque moment nos corps sont en contact. Une main sur une cuisse, des genoux qui se frôlent, une tête nichée dans le cou de l'autre.

Notre demi-heure de calme est passée, et un klaxon se fait entendre. Alors qu'il m'accompagne en bas de son immeuble, mon amour me promet que pas une seconde ne passera sans qu'il ne pense à moi, que nous nous enverrons des messages et nous appellerons dès que possible. Ces promesses me font du bien, elles ne pallieront pas à son absence, mais la rendront plus vivable pour moi.

Après avoir chargé mon sac dans le coffre, un dernier baiser langoureux, et je monte à côte de mon instructeur. Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport se fait en silence. Je vois la tension sur le visage de mon chauffeur, mais toutes mes pensées vont à mon loup, aussi je le laisse ruminer.

Une fois les bagages enregistrés et la sécurité passée, nous nous rendons dans la zone d'attente. Plus d'une heure d'attente encore et ensuite six heures de vol. Joss nous récupèrera à l'arrivée.

Alors qu'il souffle pour la millième fois, et j'exagère à peine, depuis ce matin, je me tourne enfin vers Éric pour lui parler.

 _\- Bon tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive ? T'entendre souffler toutes les deux secondes commence sérieusement à m'énerver !_

 _\- C'est à cause de ton odeur._ Répondit Éric sèchement.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a mon odeur ? Je me suis lavé ce matin donc elle ne devrait pas être si terrible._

 _\- Tu portes aussi l'odeur du loup._

 _\- Ah. Oui c'est normal, j'au passé la nuit chez Derek._

 _\- Tu as seulement dormi chez lui ? Ou tu as couché avec lui ?_

 _\- Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas. Je croyais qu'on était d'accord, je me nourris de la façon que je veux et, si l'envie m'en prend, je couche avec qui je veux._

 _\- Tu ne nie pas, tu as couché avec lui._

 _\- Oui, si tu veux le savoir, j'ai couché avec l'homme que j'aime._ Admit Stiles.

 _\- Est-ce qu'il y a eu plus ?_

 _\- Plus que quoi ?_

 _\- Vous avez simplement couché ensemble, ou vous vous êtes liés ?_

 _\- Tu ne trouves pas ça vachement personnelle comme question ?_

 _\- Peut-être, mais tant que je te forme tu es sous ma responsabilité. Si tu es lié avec lui, je dois le savoir._

 _\- Oui, cette nuit nous nous sommes liés. On peut attendre l'avion en silence maintenant._

 _\- C'est toi qui veux le silence ? Sérieux ? OK._

L'énervement est présente dans sa voie mais au moins il ne souffle plus à tout va.

 _ **POV externe à propos d'Éric**_

Sur ce le silence revint. Le lien qui venait d'être révélé, il le craignait car le conseil le craignait. Si il avait été envoyé pour remplacer Beth, pas pour l'aider mais bien pour l'évincer, ce n'était pas tant à cause des enjeux politiques propres à leur caste qu'à ce jeune incube. Son affiliation et surtout sa fidélité sans borne à des loups garous étaient déjà mal vues, mais quand la possibilité d'une liaison entre lui et l'ex alpha était apparue, il avait reçu l'ordre d'éloigner son apprenti de la meute. Il avait naïvement pensé, qu'un séjour à l'autre bout du pays suffirait, à étouffé dans l'œuf cette affection naissante. Sauf qu'elle ne venait pas d'apparaître cette complicité.

Beth avait tenté de le prévenir, mais encore une fois sa présomption allait lui valoir de se faire remonter les bretelles. Son ambition et sa jalousie le ferait tuer un jour. Mais pour le moment, il avait une chance d'inversé le sort. Si il arrivait à faire en sorte que Stiles soit subjugué par quelqu'un autre que Derek et qu'il couche avec, le lien pourrait être brisé. Avec l'aide de Joss, volontaire ou non, il ferait grimper le taux de testostérone du jeune pour faire ressortir sa nature d'incube, ajouté à cela quelques mots bien placés assortis de quelques défis, et il détruira le lien lui-même.

C'est une manœuvre à risque mais il n'a pas le choix. Soit l'apprenti deviendra incontrôlable sous l'effet sans retenu de sa nature d'incube, soit il faudra le reconstruire car la perte du lien le brisera. Mais même si il sait d'avance qu'il le paiera, il veut profiter du temps où Stiles sera hors contrôle. L'ado lui plait bien et ne pas avoir pu en profiter le frustre. Après tout, si Beth se refuse se plaisir simple de profiter de ses apprentis, lui ne s'en prive pas.

 _ **Fin POV externe**_

L'embarquement commence enfin. Moi qui avais hâte de faire ce voyage, je le regrette de plus en plus. Ma confiance en Éric s'amenuise de jour en jour. J'en viens à vraiment me méfier de lui. Le point positif c'est ma relation avec Derek, même loin de lui, je sens les bienfaits de notre lien. Ça fait vingt minutes que je suis calme, enfin mon esprit tourne toujours à cent à l'heure, mais mon corps est au repos, apaisé.

Dès que l'avion décolle, je mets mes écouteurs et m'endors. La nuit a été courte et malgré la présence pesante de mon instructeur, je compte bien profiter de mon séjour.

Plutôt que de profiter du confort d'un hôtel, Éric avait décidé de me mettre en immersion total et avait demandé à Joss de nous accueillir. À peine nos valises éraient-elles posées dans l'appartement de notre hôte, que mon instructeur m'envoyait faire 2-3 courses dans l'épicerie au coin de la rue. Même si je trouvais sa demande étrange, je pris mon partie de profiter de quelques minutes de solitude.

À mon retour, l'ambiance était tendue. Joss semblait garder ses distances avec Éric et me propose de sortir pour aller boire un verre, en ignorant royalement mon instructeur. Malgré mes interrogations, ni l'un ni l'autre ne m'expliquèrent le changement d'ambiance, ni comportement qu'ils avaient. J'en étais venu à la conclusion, certes naïve mais je ne le savais pas encore, que deux coq dans une basse court aussi réduite ça ne pouvait que causer des étincelles et, si je m'y était attendu, je pensais que le clash se produirait bien plus tard.

Une fois doucher et changer, Joss m'emmena au club « Immortals ». Sa localisation, perdue dans les entrailles d'une zone industrielle à moitié en friche, prouvait que seuls les initiés venaient dans ce club. Il m'expliqua que la plupart des gens présents n'étaient pas humains et que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais sans restriction, la seule demande étant que le ou la partenaire devait être consentante. Après cette mise au point, il m'incita à partir me nourrir avant de le rejoindre pour discuter.

Ce n'était pas ma première chasse en solo, mais j'étais quand même intimidé. Finalement, je pris la décision d'aller au bar, un cocktail me détendrai et m'aiderai à aborder quelqu'un pour apaiser ma faim. Dans la demi-heure qui suivit, j'étais au milieu de la piste à me déhancher près d'une vampire brune qui, en échange de quelques gouttes de sang, m'avait permis de refaire mes forces. Quelques instants après ça, je retrouvai Joss pour notre première vraie discussion.

 _\- Tu viens souvent ici ?_ Demandai-je.

 _\- Dès que j'ai envie de me changer les idées. Les humains sont sympas, mais quand tu as plusieurs dizaines d'années et que tu sais que tu es potentiellement éternel, leur vision de la vie paraît étrange. Ils ne se rendent pas comptent de la valeur qu'elle a. Contrairement à beaucoup d'entre nous, leur passage est éphémère et, au lieu d'en profiter un maximum, ils pensent être irremplaçables et passent plus de temps à essayer de le prouver qu'à en profiter._

 _\- Je sais, mais c'est une façon comme une autre d'essayer de laisser une trace de leur passage. Ils savent que dans quelques années ils ne seront plus là, mais n'y pensent pas parce que c'est démoralisant de se dire que quoi qu'on fasse, il y a de grande chance que personne ne se souviennent de nous._

 _\- Tu parles encore comme un humain, fait attention ça peut être mal vu dans notre communauté._

 _\- Je sais mais je suis un incube depuis quelques mois seulement, j'ai encore beaucoup de réflexes humains._

 _\- Ah oui c'est vrai. Excuses moi, j'oublie aussi ce que c'est que d'être nouveau. Mais tu t'en sors bien pour un jeune. La première fois que Beth m'a emmené ici, je ne me suis pas aussi bien débrouillé, j'ai dû mettre deux bonnes heures avant de trouver le courage d'aborder un satyre, alors que vu sa façon de me regarder lui n'attendait que ça._ Dit Joss avec un sourire nostalgique.

 _\- Donc toi aussi tu étais un latent ?_

 _\- Oui, Beth m'a éduqué, tout comme toi au début. Elle m'a guidé pendant cinq ans avant de partir. Mais encore maintenant on se voit dès que possible et on se parle régulièrement. C'est une des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivé de la rencontrer. Sans elle, j'aurais fait de gros dégâts._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Quand elle a débarqué dans ma vie, dans les années 20, j'étais un jeune délinquant. Mon père étaient mort à la guerre, ma mère avait été interné après avoir appris la nouvelle et moi j'avais été envoyé ici chez des lointains cousins, qui n'étaient pas ravis de me voir débarqués. Alors rapidement j'ai fugué et j'ai vécu dans les rues avec d'autres gamins comme moi. On formait une communauté, chacun tentant de pourvoir aux besoins collectifs. Mais la vie n'était pas rose tous les jours. Et puis, un soir alors que je rentrai à notre planque, elle est apparue, m'annonçant que ma destinée était bien plus grande que je ne l'avais jamais supposé. Autant te dire, que je l'ai envoyé sur les roses de façon assez dure. Mais jour après jour, elle se retrouvait sur ma route, me promettant qu'elle ne m'abandonnerait pas et que je pourrais compter sur elle. Au début, j'y ai vu une occasion de la plumer et finalement je me suis laissé convaincre, mais je refusais de laisser tomber les autres. Alors elle a acheté un grand immeuble pour tous nous accueillir. On guettait le piège, jour après jour, mais tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était de nous aider, nous instruire, nous habiller. Alors que j'étais sa mission principale, elle a pris le temps d'aider mes amis. Je la remercie encore aujourd'hui. Ils sont morts aujourd'hui, mais ceux qui sont revenus de la guerre ont eu la chance de prospérer et nous savions tous que sans elle, notre destin n'aurait pas été le même._

 _\- Elle a aussi aidé ma meute. Je sais que plusieurs d'entre eux ce sont confiés à elle et qu'ils en sont tous ressortis différents._

 _\- Oui, même si elle ne se voit pas comme ça, c'est mon héroïne._

 _\- Il faudra que je pense à lui acheté une cape, ça complétera le costume._ Cette remarque les fit rire. _Plus sérieusement, tu sais qu'il se passe avec Éric ? Il est bizarre avec moi._

 _\- Apparemment le conseil à des projets pour toi, je ne sais pas lesquels, mais la voie que tu empreinte ne leur convient pas. Il m'a dit que tu t'étais lié avec un loup et, ça n'a pas l'air de les ravirent._

 _\- Je croyais que j'étais libre de faire ce que je voulais et que les liens étaient célébrés._

 _\- En principe oui, mais la race deviens de moins en moins pure. Selon les rumeurs, le gène autrefois très actif l'est de moins en moins. Aussi certains membres du conseil, visent à redonner ses lettres de noblesses à notre peuple en cherchant à provoquer des alliances entre incubes et succubes afin de redonner de la force au gène._

 _\- Quoi ? Mais ils se prennent pour qui ? Je suis amoureux de Derek depuis un moment, bien avant de connaître l'existence de ce monde. Et de toute façon le lien est fait, il ne peut pas être rompu, même si l'un de nous vient à mourir, le lien sera encore là._

 _\- En fait, si le lien peut se voir remis en question, voir être anéanti. Mais je ferais tout pour t'aider à le maintenir._

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aiderai ? Tu ne me connais pas._

 _\- En tant qu'incube, nous sommes liés, au moins de par notre nature. Et en plus si je peux emmerder Éric et contrecarrer les plans du conseil, qui passe son temps à tenter de nous diriger sans prendre en compte de notre avis, je ne vais pas me gêner._

 _\- Beth est au courant de tout ça ?_

 _\- Non, mais je pense qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. Il y a quelques semaines, elle a envoyé un message à plusieurs d'entre nous à propos de ces doutes face à des rumeurs concernant une politique d'accouplement interracial. On a peu d'information, mais les rumeurs augmentent et vont toutes dans le même sens. Le conseil chercherait à couper les alliances matrimoniales les moins nécessaires au maintien de leur pouvoir, afin de créer une nouvelle génération plus pure._

 _\- Ils ont jamais eu de cours d'histoires ? À travers les âges, à chaque fois qu'une épuration quelconque a tenté d'être imposée ça a toujours mal fini._

 _\- Je sais bien, mais je pense qu'à force de resté dans leur cocon, les membres du conseil ont fini par ne plus se rendre compte de la réalité. Et, malheureusement, ils ont des partisans qui les suivent. Tout ça ne se terminera pas bien. Et toi tu te retrouves au milieu de tout ça._

 _\- Tu sais ce qu'ils comptent faire aux gens comme moi ?_

 _\- Non. Je suis aussi dans ce cas, je suis imprégné et lié à une vampire et, même si nos races se sont toujours assez bien entendues, ça risque de ne pas durer. De ce que j'ai entendu, à cause des rumeurs qui se propagent, une réunion des différents chefs de clans devrait avoir lieu bientôt._

 _\- Ça risque de dégénéré tout ça._

 _\- Oui, mais je sais que Beth compile toute les informations qu'on lui transmet, nous et des membres d'autre race pour tenter d'y voir plus clair et qu'elle fera tout pour éviter le pire._

 _\- Tu sais pourquoi elle ne veut pas devenir reine ?_

 _\- Elle dit que c'est parce qu'elle préfère son rôle d'instructrice et c'est vrai, mais c'est aussi parce que la première reine était sa mère. Elle a vu le conseil lui enlever ses privilèges au fur et à mesure. Ils ont fait d'elle un pantin sans âme et l'ont poussé au suicide. Elle s'est juré de ne jamais devenir reine et de toujours suivre ses règles. Le conseil à un rôle important elle le sait, mais les rôles de reines et de rois ne sont plus que ça, des façades, des jeux d'acteurs guidés selon le bon vouloir d'un conseil tout puissant. Aussi ironique que ça puisse paraître, ce sont les gêneurs qui sont élus._

 _\- Elle avait dit à Derek que ce monde n'était pas aussi beau qu'il pouvait le laisser paraître, elle avait raison._

 _\- Eh oui, si au premier abord il semble presque idyllique, la magie s'estompe rapidement si on regarde la vérité en face._

 _\- Tu sais pourquoi ils ont décidé de tenter d'augmenter le nombre d'incube et de succube nés ?_

 _\- De ce que j'ai compris, notre nombre diminuerait avec les années. Je crois qu'ils ont peur que si nous ne sommes plus assez nombreux, l'une des autres races ne décide ne de nous exterminer._

 _\- Mais pourquoi ? Quelle raison pousserait un autre clan à nous vouloir tous morts ?_

 _\- Nos richesses en premier lieu. Notre peuple fait partie des plus anciens et des plus riches. Ensuite notre influence. De par notre ancienneté, nos connaissances sont séculaires et nos archives regroupent toute l'histoire du monde depuis notre arrivé. Certains veulent effacés le passé ou pensent que ces connaissances jouent en notre faveur._

 _\- Par pour le territoire ?_

 _\- Non, nous ne sommes pas un peuple sédentaire. Bien sûr nous avons des possessions terrestres un peu partout, mais ce sont surtout des petites parcelles disséminés, rien qui permettrait de créer un empire à partir de ce que nous avons._

 _\- Peut-être que d'autre ne voit pas ça de la même façon. Après tout, avoir un pied à terre sur n'importe quel continent, dans presque tous les pays seraient une bonne stratégie pour s'infiltrer sur différents territoires sans se faire remarquer._

 _\- Je n'avais jamais vu ça sous cet angle. Dans ce cas, nos possessions immobilières sont une autre raison valable à notre anéantissement. Il est tard, on devrait rentrer._

 _\- Tu penses que grincheux c'est calmé ?_

 _\- Ne rêves pas, je le connais depuis longtemps. Quand il a une idée en tête, bonne ou mauvaise, justifiée ou non, difficile de le faire changer d'avis._

 _\- Et ben ça va être drôle comme séjour. Dès que je rentre, conseil d'accord ou non, je reprends Beth comme maître, si il continu comme ça, je vais finir par ne plus pouvoir me retenir en sa présence et tenter de le tuer._

 _\- Ne le fais surtout pas ! En plus de vraiment merder, te mettre dans cet état pourrait lui permettre de te faire renier ton lien. Tant que tu n'es pas avec moi, Beth ou Derek, tu restes zen, même si il te provoque. Dit toi que ça seras un bon entraînement sur ton self-control._

 _\- OK. Mais dans ce cas, ça te dérange de me former toi pendant que je suis ici ?_

 _\- Pas de problème junior._

Si cette dernière réplique fit bien rire Joss, je me mis à bouder en entendant ce surnom, ce qui redoubla les rires de mon comparse qui m'entraîna finalement à sourire également. C'est donc dans une ambiance détendu qu'on a retrouvé Éric. Ce dernier afficha un sourire de façade et, vu la tête de Joss, je pouvais être sûr qu'il se méfiait autant que moi de lui. L'avenir nous en dira plus, en attendant j'envoyais un message à mon loup d'amour pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et allais me coucher. C'est deux semaines promettaient d'être riches en rebondissement.

 _ **Fin du chapitre 11**_

 _Un gros chapitre, mais qui commence à lancer les bases pour ce qui suivra._

 _ **Dans le prochain chapitre : la suite de l'aventure new-yorkaise et encore des révélations à venir.**_

 _ **A vendredi prochain pour la suite.**_


	12. Qu'est-ce qui se passe réellement ?

Réponse à Isa : bien que ça me flatte que tu sois prise dans mon histoire, ne deviens pas parano en me lisant. Suis ton intuition pour mes persos, si elle était bonne pour Éric, pourquoi en serait-il autrement pour Joss ? Un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère te plaira.

 _ **Résumé du chapitre 11 : Stiles et Éric sont arrivés à New-York pour permettre à notre jeune incube de rencontrer Joss, un ancien apprenti de Beth. Les révélations des possibles plans du conseil sont inquiétantes.**_

Chapitre 12 : _qu'est-qui se trame réellement ?_

 **Mercredi 18 mars 2015**

Trois jours, voilà le temps qu'il a fallu pour que les choses dégénèrent. Je ne sais pas si pour vous ce délai court ou long, pour moi il est trouble.

Une explication est nécessaire je pense, voilà ce qui s'est passé depuis lundi : nous étions arrivés depuis une journée, que mon instructeur officiel a montré son vrai visage, celui d'un être obtus et loyal envers le conseil. Joss, à ma demande, a commencé à m'entraîner sous couvert de me montrer la ville, ce qui bien sûr n'a pas plus à Éric.

Nous ne faisions que des sessions de 2 ou 3 heures à chaque fois, et lui rapportions leurs contenus et l'avancée de mon apprentissage. Mais à chaque fois, un visage dur nous accueillaient. Au dîner, il avait à peine prononcé cinq mots, quand, tout à coup, il s'est levé et, après avoir assommé et fait voler Joss le plus loin possible, m'a acculé contre un mur en tentant de m'étrangler. Si j'avais pu l'avoir trouvé séduisant, là son visage était hideux transformé par la haine. Ses yeux brillaient d'un orange vif, bien plus vif et brillant que celui que je lui connaissais. La preuve, selon ce que j'avais appris, que la conscience humaine, qui normalement cohabite avec la partie incube, s'était effacé. Sur le moment, l'image qui me vient en tête fût celle de Peter, lors de sa période « Alpha tueur psychopathe fou furieux », la comparaison me fit peur, cette période avait annoncé le début de cette nouvelle période de ma vie.

 _\- Tu vas m'écouter petit merdeux, le conseil veut que tu rompes avec ton copain et que tu rentres dans le rang, tout comme cette tête de mule de Joss ou cette inconsciente de Beth. Vous n'êtes pas capable de voir que le monde change, que notre race s'éteint, que si nous ne réagissons pas, bientôt nous n'existerons plus. C'est ce que tu veux ? Ce que vous voulez tous ? Nous nous ferons exterminez si nous ne réagissons pas. Plutôt que de vous amuser avec Joss toute la journée, tu devrais comprendre où est ta place et y rester. Si il n'est pas totalement con il comp..._

Joss vient d'assommer Éric. Nous le bâillonnons et le ligotons solidement, avant d'y ajouter des chaînes en bronze. Dans les heures qui suivent, alors que nous nous remettons de son attaque tout en le surveillant, quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

Surprise ! Beth accompagnée de la meute.

Alors que je peine à réaliser qu'ils sont là, que Derek m'a agrippé et me sert contre lui. Sans me lâcher, il me renifle et tâte toute la peau à proximité afin de s'assurer que je vais bien. A peine a-t-il desserrer son étreinte que les membres de la meute me salue d'un baiser sur la joue (pour les filles) ou d'une tape sur l'épaule (pour les garçons).

\- _Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?_

\- _Beth a reçu un message de Joss, nous prévenant qu'Éric devenait incontrôlable, alors nous voilà._

Le sourire bienveillant de Scott me fait du bien. Je me rends compte qu'ils m'ont manqué.

Beth est près de Joss, rien qu'à leur façon de se tenir l'un près de l'autre l'image d'un duo grande sœur – petit frère, se protégeant l'un l'autre s'impose. Confirmant ce qu'il m'avait confié la première soirée. Tous les deux gardent un œil sur le « prisonnier » qui s'est réveillé, mais est toujours solidement attaché et bâillonné, pendant que la meute se retrouvait et prenait possession des lieux.

L'émotion des retrouvailles passées, l'inquiétude des incubes/succubes et les questions des garous commencèrent à s'élever.

- _Stiles, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ton instructeur était assommé et ligoté à notre arrivée._ Me demanda Lydia.

- _Il a agressé Joss et m'a étranglé._

\- _QUOI ?_ Rugit Derek.

\- _Reste zen mon loup, Joss a pu reprendre le dessus et, heureusement, il avait de quoi l'attacher ?_

- _Mais pourquoi ? Vous êtes dans le même camp, non ?_ demande Danny.

\- _Oui et non. Joss m'a expliqué et Éric l'a confirmé lors de son agression, que le conseil pousse les incubes et les succubes à se regrouper en coupant les liens avec les autres races. Et comme il a appris qu'avec Derek on s'est lié, il a pété un câble._

- _Beth, c'est quoi cette histoire._ Grogne Derek.

\- _Pourquoi je me retrouve toujours à jouer les bases de données ? Non Stiles, ne réponds pas. C'était une question rhétorique. Ok, on va s'assoir, et je vais vous révéler une autre partie de l'histoire des créatures surnaturelles._

Chaque membre s'installa, et malgré leur nervosité ils ressemblaient à des enfants attendant qu'on leur raconte une histoire avant de faire une sieste. Beth, elle faisait les cents pas afin de se remettre les idées en place avant son exposé.

« _Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, au commencement les incubes et les succubes ont rapidement apparues, mais également les vampires, les élémentaires, les dragons, qui ont été chassés et ont disparus ainsi que les sorcières. Nos cinq clans restaient à l'écart ou se cachaient des humains. A part les élémentaires et les dragons, dont nous ignorons encore aujourd'hui les origines, quoiqu'on soupçonne une ascendance des dinosaures pour les dragons, les autres races viennent d'humains maudits par des démons. Nous avons plus ou moins prospérés tout en restant discret, notre survie en dépendant._

 _L'extermination des dragons, trop imposant pour se cacher nous a servi de leçon. Et si les religions polythéistes ne nous posaient pas de problème, l'arrivée du Dieu unique nous a valu bon nombre de persécution. Beaucoup des chasses aux sorcières organisées à travers les âges avaient pour but notre éradication. Aussi nos communautés se sont restreintes en plusieurs petits groupes. En tentant de nous faire disparaitre, ils nous ont contraints à nous installer aux quatre coins de la planète. Mais la diminution des groupes nous a également poussé à nous accoupler de plus en plus en dehors de notre race, créant ainsi des demi-sang. Cette situation ne s'est révélée dérangeante que pour notre race, les vampires devant faire appel à des humains pour se nourrir et se reproduire et les sorcières, à l'instar des amazones, dont elles sont à l'origine, ayant toujours eu besoin d'hommes pour procréer. Aujourd'hui les vampires sont le groupe nous menaçant les plus._

 _Nous avons à peu près le même âge, et sommes assez important pour les empêcher de régner comme ils pensent en avoir le droit. Les garous, nés quelques siècles après, voyant leur population augmentée d'année en année, veulent également une part du gâteau, voir tout le gâteau. Comprenez bien une chose, ce monde est fait pour les humains et même si ils le détruiront surement un jour, nous, les créatures surnaturelles, sommes des invités plus ou moins désirables. Notre races avait bien ça en tête, jusqu'à ce que se profile la menace de notre extinction. Et comme, contrairement aux vampires et aux garous, notre reproduction ne peut se faire par morsure, nous sommes maintenant en position de faiblesse._

 _J'ai, avec l'aide d'amis de confiance, établis un recensement des différentes communautés. Ce qui en ressort est différent de ce que nous laisse penser les rumeurs diffusées par le conseil. Notre nombre est certes moins important, mais le nombre de latent en éveil est en constante augmentation, comme si le gène sentait le risque lié à son endormissement et se rebellait. Si j'ai réussi à avoir ces informations, alors ceux placés en haut lieu aussi. Je pense que le conseil craint que cette recrudescence de jeune ne pousse les autres races à nous attaquer et qu'ils ont lancés les ordres de rapprochement interne afin de couvrir ça._

 _Ce genre de conflit ne tourne pas seulement autour du nombre de partisan de chacun, il faut également prendre en compte les positions géographiques et politiques. Les races dont les partisans sont les plus nombreux au sein des pouvoirs politiques mondiaux ont un avantage, tout comme ceux qui ont colonisé le plus de territoire. L'ancienneté et la puissance qui en découle ont aussi leur place. Tout cela combiné fait que le climat déjà précaire, risque d'empiré. Et si, pour le moment, nous ne savons pas qui va lancer la première pierre, une chose est sûre, tout le monde en souffrira, les êtres humains comme les surnaturels. »_

La réalisation de la complexité et de la précarité de la situation effraya ma meute. Nous avions déjà vu tant de choses dans notre petite ville, que penser à ces évènements à l'échelle planétaire ne nous étaient jamais venu à l'esprit. Notre peur d'une guerre future qui pourrait détruire, au moins en partie, notre meute, notre famille, nous a poussés à nous serrer les uns contre les autres au fur et à mesure du récit du succube.

Je prends enfin conscience, me rappelant de la conversation Joss, de l'ampleur du risque que nous courrons tous.

\- _Il y a forcément quelque chose à faire pour éviter le pire et essayé d'apaiser les tensions. Il est hors de question que je perde ma famille parce que des crétins vieux, peureux et envieux ne sont pas capables de faire la part des choses._

\- _Oui Stiles, on peut tenter quelque, mais ça sera risquer et je ne peux pas garantir que ça fonctionnera, ni que tout le monde s'en sorte indemne._ Répond Beth.

\- _Quoi ? Quelle est ta solution ?_

\- _La seule chose à faire, est de provoquer une réunion diplomatique d'urgence. Ou dans notre cas, s'inviter à la réunion des leaders qui doit avoir lieu sous peu._

\- _Parce que tu crois que parler sera la solution._

\- _Il n'y pas d'autre alternative Liam, soit un statu quo est trouvé, soit c'est la guerre. Et je préfère prévenir que guérir. Ça a toujours été ma ligne de conduite, et je pense que nous sommes d'accord pour tenter tout ce qui est possible pour éviter de perdre des êtres chers. Non ?_

Toute la meute hocha la tête pour montrer son accord.

\- _Ce qu'il faut bien comprendre, c'est que la voie diplomatique est souvent bien plus dangereuse que la guerre. Je ne conseille pas une voie plus rapide et surement pas plus simple. Nous allons devoir nous confronter à des personnes dont c'est l'exercice quotidien. Ils essayeront de nous monter les uns contre les autres, d'ébranler notre croyances et nos certitudes. Dans cette voie, seuls les membres de la meute seront vos alliés. Je ferai tout pour que vous vous en sortiez avec le moins de dégât, mais seul votre union sera votre force. La moindre brèche pourra vous être fatale._

Même si Beth nous apportait un espoir de happy end, nous sentons bien que le futur va nous réserver des surprises qui ne seront pas à notre goût. Le jeu de pouvoir qui aura bientôt lieu promet d'être désagréable et dangereux.

Jamais nous n'avions eu tant conscience de l'incertitude de notre avenir.

 _ **Fin du chapitre 12**_

 _ **Dans le prochain chapitre : la mise en place des « pourparlers » et le préquel de la réunion.**_

 _Je pars en vacances, aussi le prochain chapitre sera publié le vendredi 28 prochain. Bisous à tous._


	13. En attendant la suite

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _Sakuraetsasuke_ _: ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh si ! ^^ Allez un petit chapitre calme à suivre._

 _Isa_ _: merci, le clash d'Éric m'a bien amusé et surtout sa fin, assommé comme une me*de hihi ! Pour ce qui est des soucis politique ne t'en fait pas, ils seront rappelés dans le chapitre 14 et surtout dans le 15._

 _Sanga 36_ _: et oui ton intuition était la bonne. Ce chapitre sert de transition calme à l'approche du final, le calme avant la tempête. J'espère que tu aimeras._

 _Note aux lecteurs : la fin se profile. Le chapitre 15 est fini et en relecture. Il signe la fin brute de l'histoire, mais je suis en train d'écrire l'épilogue. Au cas où j'oublierai à l'avenir, je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs, les reviewers et les followers. Merci de vos mots et de votre soutient, certains chapitres ont été durs à écrire et sans vous j'aurai peut-être abandonné. Donc même si cette histoire me tient à cœur, c'est à vous que je la dédie._

 _ **Résumé du chapitre 12 : Beth a révélé que les manigances du conseil pourraient avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur le futur de notre meute favorite. Que vont-ils faire après ces révélations ?**_

Chapitre 13 : _en attendant la suite_

 **Jeudi 19 mars 2015**

Des décisions difficiles, des choix lourds de conséquences, un futur trouble voilà ce qui serait au programme des jours à venir. Beth est consciente que ses révélations sont comme un champ de mines à nos pieds, mais elle veut que nous soyons tous au courant de ce qui nous attend, ce qui même effrayant est le mieux.

Afin que nous puissions nous rassurer, elle annonce que la suite royale d'un palace à quelques pas est réservée pour nous pour les prochaines 24 heures, avec suffisamment de place pour la meute. Et pendant que je rassemble mes affaires, nous convenons de nous retrouver demain soir pour faire le point de la situation.

C'est ainsi que 20 minutes plus tard, avec la meute, nous entrons dans notre suite. Et ouah ! À côté le loft de Derek pourrait limite passer pour petit. Elle se compose de 5 chambres, chacune ayant sa salle de bain, d'un immense salon et d'une cuisine aménagée. Sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé, la moitié d'entre nous part se changer pour la nuit, pendant que les autres réaménagent le salon. Les immenses canapés et les fauteuils sont poussés, pour faire place aux matelas qui sont regroupés afin de dormir ensemble.

Et enfin, nous nous retrouvons tous, étendus les uns près des autres, mélangeant nos odeurs. Cet imbroglio de membres forme un cocon chaud et sécurisant où nous sommes de nouveau réunis et soudés.

Personne ne pense à dormir, même si nous en avons plus que besoin, nous avons d'abords un devoir envers la meute. Nous avons compris que le moindre secret, la moindre dissension nous sera peut-être fatale, aussi sans en avoir discuté, mais sur la même longueur d'onde, nous nous racontons. Les peurs, les doutes, les envies, les espoirs, les blessures, les fêlures, les guérisons, les cicatrices, le passé, le présent et le futur étaient explorés sans faux-semblants ni mensonges, juste notre vérité, individuelle et de groupe. Cette libération fit un bien fou à chaque membre et nous permit une meilleure compréhension de la vie de chacun. Une cohésion nouvelle et plus forte apparue. Les confidences, parfois heureuses et parfois non, nous permirent de resserrer notre lien. La meute avait atteint une force et une assurance qui nous permettraient de traversée les prochaines épreuves.

Et c'est dans un climat serein que chacun trouve un sommeil paisible et réparateur qu'on n'avait plus connu depuis le début de toute cette aventure surnaturelle.

Le lendemain, pendant que Beth et Joss, travaillent à connaître la date et le lieu de la réunion des chefs, que tous savaient imminent, nous restons tranquilles, à nous prélasser et à continuer de souder nos liens.

Nous savons que bientôt notre monde risque de basculer, que la possibilité que les négociations débouchent sur une guerre surnaturelle d'envergure mondiale est très forte, mais malgré nos craintes, nous voulons y croire. Croire que bientôt nous rejoindrons nos familles, nos amis, notre ville et qu'enfin une période de réelle accalmie se profilerait, nous laissant le temps de finir nos études, d'envisager notre vie à la fac, et un jour peut-être se marier et fonder nos familles.

Nous avons besoin de ses rêves d'avenir, pour nous donner le courage d'affronter la suite des événements.

Au moment convenu, nous partons rejoindre mes instructeurs pour faire un point de la situation.

\- _Bon les enfants, j'espère que vous êtes reposés, le bal va bientôt commencer._ Nous annonce Beth.

\- _Bientôt ? quand ?_ demande Derek.

\- _Dimanche. La réunion des chefs se tiendra Emporia au Kansas._

\- _Pourquoi là-bas ?_ demande Lydia.

\- _C'est un choix comme un autre. Relativement neutre de ce que nous avons regardé avec Joss._

\- _Nous partons quand ?_ demande Isaac.

\- _Demain matin_ , lui répond l'incube. _Nous nous sommes occupés des réservations pour le logement._

\- _Et en attendant la réunion ?_ interroge Scott.

\- _Nous allons préparer notre intervention. Nous ne pouvons pas débarquer en plein milieu de ce meeting sans savoir où nous mettons les pieds. Beth et moi allons vous instruire très rapidement sur les personnes qui seront présentes. Leur affiliation, leur rôle et rang, etc. et également préparer notre intervention. Gardez bien en mémoire que nous avons plusieurs but :_

 _1/ défendre notre droit de nous unir avec les personnes de notre choix_

 _2/ prévenir une guerre de territoire_

 _3/ faire comprendre aux dirigeants que leur devoir est d'abords envers leur peuple._

 _Et aucun de ces points ne va être facile à défendre._

\- _Effectivement. Comme Joss vient de le souligner la bataille est loin d'être gagné, même si nous aurons des alliés, nous devrons jouer les porte-paroles. Une seule personne ne pourra soutenir ces différentes motions, nous devrons être plusieurs à nous exprimer afin de rendre crédible notre plaidoyer._

\- _Qui s'exprimera ?_ Questionne Danny.

\- _Stiles en premier, moi en second, annonce Joss, et plusieurs d'entre nous et de nos alliés pour le dernier point._

\- _Beth, tu ne comptes pas intervenir ?_

\- _A un moment ou un autre oui Stiles, mais je ne pourrais pas mener l'intervention de front, je devrais rester en appuis._

\- _Pourquoi ? Si on est là, si notre meute se retrouve si unie, si des membres de différentes races vont se retrouvés unis pour leur cause c'est grâce à toi, non ?_

\- _Oui et non Liam, nous nous réunissons peut-être à ma demande, mais la cause me dépasse de loin. Je ne suis qu'un pion de l'échiquier, et si ma force est d'être restée autonome, ma liberté de penser n'est pas forcément bien vu par ceux que nous allons confronter. Si je me présente en tant que leader, leurs attaques à mon encontre vont pourrir notre intervention. Alors que si je ne suis qu'un fer de lance parmi d'autre, ils ne pourront pas axer leur stratégie de défense uniquement sur ma démolition. Je ne dis pas que ça vous garantira leur écoute, mais au moins ça vous donnera une bien meilleure chance de vous faire entendre._

\- _As-tu pensé à ne pas venir ? Si tu penses que ta présence peut effectivement avoir un impact négatif._ Propose Kira.

\- _Bien sûr, mais après débat, il nous est apparu évident que son absence pourrait révéler une faiblesse. Les membres de ce conseil sont peut-être bornés, mais loin d'être idiot. Ils sauront que Beth aura eu de près ou de loin un rapport avec notre intervention. Le risque encouru par sa présence est bien moindre que celui qui nous pend au nez si nous l'écartons_ , explique Joss.

Après cette mise au point, Beth et Joss font passer un mail imprimé nommant la liste des dirigeants qui seront présents à la réunion.

 _ **Réunion extraordinaire des chefs de clans du dimanche 22 mars**_

 _ **Les contacts cités ci-dessous sont priés de se présenter à Emporia au Kansas, à l'heure et à l'adresse indiqué sur la page suivante.**_

 _ **Pour représenter les incubes : le Roi Gregorius**_

'' '' _**les succubes : la Reine Cynda**_

'' '' _**les sorcières : Alicia, ainée de la délégation et Sophia, la benjamine**_

'' '' _**les vampires : Louis, représentant de la branche européenne et Tina, la branche américaine**_

'' '' _**les garous : Deucalion, le démon-loup et Sarah, la louve suprême**_

'' '' _**les élémentaires : Damon, ainé des élémentaires de feu, Crysta, ainée des élémentaires d'eau.**_

 _ **Le conseil des incubes/succubes est autorisé à participer à la réunion. Il se compose de :**_

 _ **Antonin Mira Julius Anastasia Michaël et Juliette. Le conseil sera là en tant que simple observateur, à la demande des différents chefs de clans, aucune participation ne sera acceptée de sa part.**_

 _ **Nous vous rappelons que tout manquement aux accords protocolaires préalablement établis entrainera des sanctions immédiates.**_

 _ **La présence des représentants cités ci-dessus est obligatoire. Toute absence pourra et sera prise comme un manquement aux accords précédemment cités.**_

 _ **A compter de ce mail, vous avez une semaine pour prendre vos dispositions et vous rendre à cette réunion.**_

 _ **Pour rappel, ce rendez-vous a été pris en accord et à la demande de :**_

 _ **Alicia, Tina, Sarah, Damon et Gregorius.**_

Je ne sais pas comment ils ont eu connaissance de ce mail, mais une chose est sure, c'est vraiment du sérieux.

La mention de Deucalion, nous a surpris et pas vraiment ravis. La rencontre avec la défunte meute du démon loup, nous a laissé à tous un gout amer. Toutefois, nous espérons que la clémence dont on fait preuve Scott et Derek jouera en notre faveur. D'après Beth, qui a eu l'occasion de rencontrer les différents chefs présents, nous avons une bonne chance mais la partie sera tout de même délicate à jouer. Les renforts ont eu une copie de l'invitation et notre rencontre a été mise en place.

Dans environ 72 heures, notre sort sera scellé. Les réservations pour le transport et l'hébergement étant enfin bouclé, chacun rentre se reposer.

 _ **Fin du chapitre 13**_

 _ **Dans le prochain chapitre : la rencontre.**_

Je ne sais pas encore si la rencontre se fera sur 1 ou 2 chapitre, mais cette histoire arrive à sa fin.

 _ **A vendredi prochain pour la suite.**_


	14. La réunion des Chefs

_**Résumé du chapitre 13 : la meute se prépare à rencontrer ses détracteurs. La confrontation finale approche.**_

 _Rappel des invités de la réunion des chefs :_

Roi Gregorius, incube la Reine Cynda, succube Alicia, ainée de la délégation des sorcières et Sophia, la benjamine Louis, représentant de la branche européenne des vampires et Tina, la branche américaine Deucalion, le démon-loup et Sarah, la louve suprême Damon, ainé des élémentaires de feu, Crysta, ainée des élémentaires d'eau.

Conseil des incubes/succubes : Antonin Mira Julius Anastasia Michaël et Juliette.

Chapitre 14 : _la rencontre des chefs_

 **Dimanche 22 mars 2015**

On y est. Beth et Joss ont été à la rencontre des alliés qu'ils ont regroupés et dans quelques minutes il nous rejoindrons pour affronter notre destin. La peur et la tension sont palpables. Derek refuse de me lâcher, et en regardant autour de moi, je peux constater que c'est la même chose pour tous les couples, chacun garde son compagnon dans ses bras et Liam qui n'est pas en couple, est protégé par Scott.

Des bruits de moteurs en approchent, nous font sortir de la bulle dans laquelle nous nous étions enfermés. A peine sortis des véhicules, que les membres arrivant de notre rébellion se mettent en marche. Joss se place à la tête du cortège alors que Beth nous rejoint.

Au détour d'une rue, le bâtiment se dresse enfin devant nous. Une armée de garde l'entour et fait barrage aux premiers arrivant. Je n'entends pas ce qu'il se dit, apparemment à l'instar de mon compagnon, mais en deux minutes à peine, la voie est libre et les gardes se joignent à nous et nous font escorte.

Et c'est dans un silence lourd que nous avançons, tous conscients que le risque que nous prenons pourrait nous coûter la vie. Notre solidarité et notre désir d'être entendu sont les armes et les munitions qui nous poussent vers l'avant. Nous sommes menés au centre de l'immeuble, qui se révèle être un immense hangar composé d'une seule et énorme salle au rez-de-chaussée, celle-ci accueille les chefs, installés par pair en cercle au centre de celle-ci.

Notre débarquement fait sensation, mais un sourire se déclenche à la vue de notre meute. Deucalion nous a immédiatement repérés.

\- _Tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas la meute de Beacon Hills ? Je ne pensais pas vous revoir de sitôt. Vous avez grandi depuis la dernière fois, ça fait plaisir que vous ayez pu venir._

\- _Deucalion, as-tu transmis les informations concernant cette rencontre ?_ L'invective durement une femme d'une grande beauté à la peau diaphane.

\- _Qu'y a-t-il Tina ? Tu portes des accusations sans preuve et tu oses m'agresser à une réunion formelle ? Désires-tu que ta vie s'achève ?_

Bien qu'étant un vampire, on peut entendre cette Tina grogner contre Deucalion, qui lui adresse le sourire le plus hypocrite que je n'ai jamais vu.

\- _Deucalion ne nous a rien transmis. Nous avons eu vent de la réunion et nous sommes tenus informés des détails._

\- _Joss, où est Éric ?_ Demande Antonin, l'ainé du conseil des incubes.

\- _Sous surveillance._

\- _Et pourquoi ? Qu'as-tu fait à ton frère ? Et pourquoi ?_

\- _Parce que je l'ai pu. Après qu'il nous a attaqué, moi et son apprenti par intérim, et selon les règles mises en place par Beth, sur les droits et les devoirs d'un mentor, j'ai pris la décision de restreindre grandement, et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ses mouvements. Et ce crétin n'est pas et ne sera jamais mon frère._

- _C'est intolérable ! Où est Beth ?_

- _Ici, roi Gregorius._

- _Tu as validé cet acte ?_

- _Oui. Joss et Stiles, mon apprenti, m'ont rapportés les faits et gestes d'Éric. Selon ces informations et connaissant les différentes personnes impliquées, j'ai sans peine donné mon accord pour le gardé captif. Il a été depuis retenu, mais je vous assure qu'il est très bien traité._

- _Qu'as-tu fomenté ?_

- _Moi ? Allons mon roi, vous savez que je suis à vos ordres. Je ne fais que mon travail, même si l'on tente de plus en plus de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues._

- _As-tu des accusations précises à nous formuler ?_

- _Oui, mais elles ne sont pas à l'ordre du jour. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes ici pour demander des explications._

\- _Et peut-on savoir lesquelles ?_

\- _Reine Cynda, roi Gregorius, membres du conseil et chefs de clan, intervint Joss, si nous nous sommes réunis en masse aujourd'hui, c'est à cause des rumeurs qui courent depuis plusieurs mois. Celles-ci enflent et font de plus en plus penser qu'un risque de guerre est à nos portes. Hors tous les bulletins émis des différents clans, tendent à prouver que tout va pour le mieux pour chacun. Et à l'heure où nos inquiétudes s'éveillent, en plus des possibles querelles entre nous, il a été porté à notre attention qu'une politique de purification se mettrait en place, vous comprendrez bien que nous voulons des réponses._

\- _La politique n'est pas l'affaire du peuple tant que n'en décidons pas ainsi, et de toute manière chaque chef se doit de résoudre ça avec son propre clan. Pourquoi intervenir maintenant au lieu de demander audience ?_

\- _Conseillère Mira, êtes-vous sérieuse ? La politique n'est pas l'affaire du peuple ? Mais qui pensez-vous être conseillère pour oser dire une chose pareille ? Vous n'êtes pas à ce poste pour faire ce que vous voulez, mais ce qui doit être fait pour tous les succubes et les incubes._

\- _Vous savez très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire._

\- _Oh oui, nous le savons tous. Nous savons depuis longtemps que vous pensez avoir tous les pouvoirs et que vous vous pensez intouchables. Sachez que ce n'est pas parce que ça n'a jamais eu lieu, que nous ne pouvons pas vous destituer, en fait nous pouvons le faire d'un simple vote._

\- _Beth réagissez, vous êtes une ainée, intervenez !_

\- _Loin de moi cette idée conseillère. Je ne défendrai pas le conseil, pas quand les accusations sont justifiées. Ma seule contribution en votre faveur sera mon abstention._

\- _En quoi est-ce une faveur pour nous ?_ Demande le conseiller Julius.

\- _Parce que dans ce cas je n'ajoute pas de poids supplémentaire aux accusations._

\- _Attendez, les conseillers ont raisons, vos histoires internes ne regardent que vous. Si nous sommes ici, c'est pour parler des accords entre les clans._

\- _Nous en sommes bien conscient Alicia, mais comprenez que notre intervention à également à voir avec l'accord ancestral sur les unions inter-clans qui semble être mis en danger, malgré le caractère sacré des liens de compagnonnage._

\- _QUOI ?_

L'intervention simultanée de plusieurs représentant créé un brouhaha infernal. Tout le monde commence à parler en même temps tout en voulant se faire entendre, ce qui fait très vite monter les décibels au point qu'en quelques instants le bâtiment se met à trembler sous la puissance vocale de la foule.

Un grognement puissant et impérieux retentit soudain et fait cesser tout bruit. Le démon-loup s'est exprimé.

 _\- Bon maintenant que vous avez cessé d'hurler comme des poissonniers au marché, on va peut-être pouvoir commencer cette fichue réunion._

 _\- Vous ne pensez pas sérieusement à faire la réunion avec toute cette foule ?_

 _\- Pourquoi pas conseillère Juliette. Comme la rappelé Joss plus tôt, nous agissons pour notre peuple, et comme celui-ci à apparemment beaucoup de chose à dire ou en tout cas de réponse à demander, autant faire en sorte de donner satisfaction et tout le monde. Nous savons déjà que votre conseil n'était pas spécialement ravi de cette demande de réunion exceptionnelle, mais vous n'allez pas en plus, nous empêcher de mener cette action à bien ?_

 _\- Non bien sûr, l'intérêt du conseil se doit de suivre l'intérêt de notre clan et de nos alliés autant que faire se peut._

 _\- Heureux de vous l'entendre dire. Ça ne semble pas être si souvent le cas en ce moment, c'est bon de savoir et de rappeler à tout le monde que vous vous souciez des autres._

 _\- Je ne vous permets pas de nous attaquer._

 _\- Je me permets tout seul, et croyez-moi, je ne suis pas le seul !_

Eh bien vu l'ambiance qui a l'air de régner entre les chefs présents, je comprends mieux les précautions qu'ont tenté de prendre les différents organisateurs de notre intervention. C'est déjà bien tendu entre eux, notre débarquement pourrait avoir des conséquences réellement désastreuses et à plus court terme que je ne l'avais prévu.

\- _Chers collègues,_ intervint Gregorius _, nous sommes tous présents pour tenter de résoudre une crise que nous savons imminente. Je ne sais pas si nous arriverons à savoir qui a ou non commencé les hostilités et ce n'est pas la question, mais nous devons trouver un moyen d'y mettre un terme. La présence de membre de nos différents clans en est une preuve. Si nous voulons garder la confiance de nos membres et le privilège de veiller sur eux, alors nous devons continuer notre travail, et pourquoi pas tenté de le faire avec leur accord et soutient. Ne pas choisir la voie diplomatique, vous en avez tous parfaitement conscience, serait dramatique pour nous tous. Je vous demande de prendre une minute pour vous demander si il ne vaut pas mieux siéger aujourd'hui avec eux, plutôt que de risquer une guerre civile dans quelques mois, voire quelques jours. Répondez en votre âme et conscience : régnez-vous pour vous ou pour votre peuple ?_

Et après une longue minute, sous le regard fébrile de notre assemblée, les chefs se sont tous levés et ont annoncés d'une même voie :

\- _Pour notre peuple._

Finalement, malgré les nuages encore hostiles au-dessus de nos têtes, un rayon de soleil vient de passer. Le beau temps n'est pas encore là, mais l'espoir de le voir revenir, vient de naître.

 _ **Fin du chapitre 14**_

 _ **Dans le prochain chapitre : la suite de la réunion. Nos héros ont encore beaucoup de choses à dire.**_

 _ **A vendredi prochain pour la suite.**_


	15. La réunion des Chefs (suite)

_**Résumé du chapitre 14 : la meute est arrivée à la réunion des chefs de clan. La confrontation tant attendue est là.**_

 _Rappel des invités de la réunion des chefs :_

Roi Gregorius, incube la Reine Cynda, succube Alicia, ainée de la délégation des sorcières et Sophia, la benjamine Louis, représentant de la branche européenne des vampires et Tina, la branche américaine Deucalion, le démon-loup et Sarah, la louve suprême Damon, ainé des élémentaires de feu, Crysta, ainée des élémentaires d'eau.

Conseil des incubes/succubes : Antonin Mira Julius Anastasia Michaël et Juliette.

Chapitre 15 : _la réunion des chefs (suite)_

La discussion a repris, et nous pouvons tous voir que si les chefs de clans ont une vrai volonté d'aplanir les tensions, les membres du conseil ne sont pas vraiment ravis de la tournure de cette rencontre. Je me rappelle ce que Beth et Joss m'ont confié : « les membres du conseil ont pris l'habitude de gérer comme bon leur semble, ils transforment les rois et reines en marionnettes sans pouvoir mais à leur solde », et le coup d'éclat du roi incube ajouter au fait qu'il fait partie des instigateurs de cette réunion les a visiblement contrariés.

Au vue de l'aspect unique que prend ce meeting, les chefs décident que deux d'entre eux vont mener et arbitrer les débats. Sophia la plus jeune des sorcières et Damon l'élémentaire de feu sont choisis, ils ont tous les deux des réputations de personnes sages et réfléchi, mais avec assez de jugeote pour ne pas se faire avoir, nous apprend Beth.

Le choix à l'air de convenir à tous, chefs et assemblées, mais bien sur le conseil fait encore plus la tête. Je pense qu'ils espéraient qu'un de nos leaders serait choisi. Dommage !

Il nous est maintenant demandé de choisir deux représentants qui devront être les portes paroles de notre assemblées, chacun a le droit à un conseiller afin de garantir que la voix du plus grand nombre sera respectée. Nous avions espéré et prévu nos intervenants et chacun vient se présenter.

 _\- Je suis Stiles, jeune incube en formation, je suis lié au loup-garou Derek, mon aide sera Jordan._

 _\- Je suis Jordan, élémentaire de feu, conseillé de Stiles, compagnon de la banshee Lydia._

 _\- Je suis Cécilie, vampire, liée à l'incube Joss, mon aide sera Chloé._

 _\- Je suis Chloé, louve-garou, ma compagne est Emilie un succube._

 _\- Bienvenu à vous quatre,_ nous accueille Sophia _, nous avons tous à cœur de résoudre cette situation. Il vous est demandé, comme aux chefs présents le rester courtois et polis. Chacun doit respecter celui qui a la parole. L'assemblée que vous représentez ne pourra pas intervenir, sauf cas où l'un d'entre nous les invective directement, ce qui ne pourra se faire qu'avec parcimonie. Gardez en tête que le but de ce rendez-vous est de trouver un accord équitable entre nous._

 _Stiles et Cécilie, vous êtes-vous portés volontaires pour cette intervention ?_ Demande Damon ?

 _Oui,_ répondons-nous en cœur.

 _Etes-vous conscients des possibles conséquences que cela implique ?_

 _Oui._

 _Bien alors commençons. L'ordre du jour est le suivant : aplanir les tensions montantes entre nos différents clans. Ce seul point, nous le savons tous est complexe, alors commençons._

Sans que nous ne nous en soyons aperçus des tables et des chaises identiques à celles déjà présentes étaient apparues nous permettant de nous placer au même niveau que les autres représentants.

Alors que nous nous mettons en place, notre assemblée décide de s'asseoir tout autour de nous, ma meute se plaçant automatiquement derrière moi. Je peux d'ailleurs sentir mon chéri qui ne me lâche pas du regard, cette présence que je ressens dans ma chair, en plus de celle près de moi de ma meute me permets de garder mon calme et d'avoir une meilleure assurance face à l'épreuve qui nous attend. Les membres de la famille de Cécilie se placent auprès des miens afin de lui apporter le même soutient.

\- _Bien,_ intervient Damon _, maintenant que tout le monde est installé nous allons pouvoir commencer. Différents points ont été soulevés et nous allons nous concentrer dessus. Déjà le problème du compagnonnage et ensuite les problèmes d'entente et de communication entre les clans._

\- _Stiles et Cécilie vous êtes tous deux les compagnons de membres de d'un autre clan, êtes-vous sur de votre lien ?_

\- _Oui Sophia, je suis sûr de mon lien car quand moi et Derek nous sommes liés, j'ai obtenus des caractéristiques typiques aux garous._

\- _Peux-tu nous montrer ?_ me demande Damon.

Suite à quoi je me transforme et tous peuvent constatés qu'en plus de mes yeux orangés et de mon augmentation de phéromones, preuves de ma condition d'incube, des griffes et des crocs apparaissent. Le choc de cette réalité les laissent bouche bée et les membres du conseil se réunissent discrètement, enfin selon eux, se rendant compte que leur projet de purification vient de se prendre un sacré revers.

\- _Bien, c'était inattendu. Peu de lié acquièrent autant de caractéristiques de leur compagnon, mais c'est bien que tu sois là pour nous rappeler la nature sacrée et mystique de cette union._

\- _Avant de mettre ce point au vote, Cécilie, as-tu autre chose à ajouter sur le sujet ?_

\- _Pas vraiment. Je veux juste vous dire que Joss et moi sommes liés depuis 10 ans maintenant, nous savons que chacun à sa culture et son histoire et nous respectons ça. Notre lien ne nous permet pas seulement de nous assurer que nous serons toujours ensemble, mais surtout de pouvoir être là l'un pour l'autre à tout moment. Nous nous nourrissons l'un l'autre, évitant les problèmes de risque de perte de contrôle, ce qui nous a permis de renforcer notre lien à tel point que nous pourrions vivre en autarcie, mais étonnamment c'est ce qui nous encourage à nous mêler aux autres. Nous aimons notre vie et sincèrement même si le lien se brisait, j'en mourais mais jamais je ne pourrais me lier à quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne peux parler que pour moi pour ce point, mais de ce que j'en sais si vous posez la question aux autres liés présents, ils devraient tous vous tenir le même discours._

Plusieurs « Je le confirme » sont émis tout autour de nous, venant aussi bien de moi, que de Derek, Joss et encore d'autre.

\- _Suite à cette démonstration et à ces paroles, je propose de mettre au vote la promulgation d'une loi universelle dont la valeur et la durée ne pourra jamais être remise en question. La question du compagnonnage a toujours été laissée à la discrétion de chacun, mais aujourd'hui ce point étant remis en question, je propose que nous, les représentant de clan, décidions d'accorder une légitimité à toutes les créatures, mortelles ou immortelles, qui se verraient liées à un autre être par ce lien sacré. Que ceux qui sont pour lèvent la main._

Les dix chefs de clan, inclus Sophia qui vient de faire la proposition, lèvent la main.

\- _A l'unanimité, nous ratifions une loi indiquant que chaque lié à le choix de reconnaître son compagnon ou sa compagne, de se lier librement et que seul les liés pourront décider de rompre leur lien._

Et alors que le conseil tire une tronche de trois pieds de long, surtout vu le vote immédiat du roi et de la reine, la foule se permet une ovation de joie, et une séance d'embrassade. Mais si ce point a été réglé rapidement et sans encombre, la guerre elle n'est pas encore évitée.

\- _Silence s'il vous plait,_ intervint fortement Damon. _Maintenant que ce premier point a été vu, nous avons encore à voir les problèmes de communication inter-clan. Avec Sophia, nous allons interroger chaque clan afin de faire un point des différentes revendications, cela nous donnera à tous une vision plus étendue du problème et devrait nous permettre de pouvoir commencer à trouver une solution viable._

\- _Vous interviendrez chacun à votre tour et dans cet ordre : les garous, les sorcières, les élémentaires, les vampires, les incubes/succubes et les représentants du peuple. Chacun des deux représentants pourra s'exprimer librement pendant son tour, mais aucune interruption ne sera tolérée. Si personne n'a d'objection a formulée, Deucalion et Sarah, la parole est à vous._

\- _Merci,_ répond Sarah. _Comme vous devez tous le savoir, des meutes sont présentes un peu partout sur la surface du globe. Toutefois celles-ci ne se regroupent que très rarement. Notre plus gros problème est la présence régulière de chasseur à proximité de nos territoires. Selon nos renseignements, la cohabitation avec les autres clans se passent relativement bien pour nous, même si parfois nos terrains de chasse se chevauchent. Nous savons que nous sommes la plus jeune des espèces représentées ici, mais tout comme vous notre but est de pouvoir vivre en paix avec les nôtres. Malgré les erreurs commises (coup d'œil à Deucalion ^^), et certains omégas que nous tentons de remettre dans le droit chemin, notre vœux est de pouvoir continuer à être libre._

 _\- Oui d'accord, mais de là à dire que nous ne rencontrons aucun problème avec des membres des autres espèces il y a un monde. Je suis l'un des loups les plus puissants qui soit, ce qui n'a jamais empêché des merdeux divers et variés de venir me chercher des poux. En plus de ça, il avait été soumis l'idée de laissé la priorité aux loups près des forêts pour établir leur territoire ce qui n'est jamais respecté. Les loups étaient censé avoir les forêts, les vampires les grottes et une partie des villes, les élémentaires l'habitat selon leur capacités, les sorcières les lieux de cultes et les incubes succubes le reste des villes. Ce découpage avait été préconisé il y a quelques dizaines d'années quand une guerre de clan menaçait déjà, et je vous le dit tout net, ce problème de découpage de territoire reste et restera toujours un problème si nous n'y remédions pas rapidement._

 _\- Je rappelle que ce point n'a jamais été réglé car la logistique et les risques de rébellion liés à ce plan ont toujours fait peur aux représentant,_ raconte Damon _, et c'est sans honte que j'avoue que j'ai eu peur des répercussions, mais Deucalion a raison, nous devons mettre à plat ce problème de répartition sans quoi la guerre ne sera plus une possibilité mais une réalité. Que tous ceux qui se prononcent en faveur d'un rendez-vous pour organiser et mettre en place ce processus lèvent la main._

 _\- Six oui contre quatre non, la réunion sera donc à prévoir dans les plus brefs délais._ Annonce Sophia.

\- _La communauté des sorcières vous en remercie. Etant l'ainé de mes sœurs, je prends la parole pour annoncer notre reconnaissance envers les garous et les vampires. Les premiers qui nous protègent régulièrement des attaques extérieurs et les seconds qui sont nos alliés depuis des siècles. Les élémentaires étant des factions recluses nos liens sont moins forts mais tout aussi sincère. Toutefois nous regrettons des rapports superficiels et d'apparence factices avec le clan du roi et de la reine. Je sais que mes sœurs ont des relatons avec des membres de ce clan qui sont souvent meilleur que ceux que j'entretien. Et autant allez jusqu'au bout et clairement dénoncer le conseil qui fait obstruction dès qu'il le peut._

\- _SILENCE ! Conseillers vous n'avez pas voix au chapitre dans cette réunion, si le roi et/ou la reine veulent vous défendre ils le feront quand viendra leur tour. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes des spectateurs silencieux ici. Dame Alicia, avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?_

\- _Non Damon, je laisse la parole aux élémentaires._

 _\- Merci ma chère. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas je suis Crysta, chef des élémentaires d'eau. Comme la précédemment annoncé Alicia, nous sommes effectivement un peuple qui se mélange peu. Généralement nous restons près de l'élément auquel nous sommes affiliés. Mais il arrive que des membres soient élevés en dehors de la communauté, notre repli sur nous limite nos échanges avec les autres clans, mais cette mise à l'écart n'est pas seulement due à nos besoins, mais surtout à un chantage mis en place par l'un des conseillers présent aujourd'hui, qui après avoir eu une aventure avec l'une des plus éminentes représentantes de notre espèce, a trouvé un moyen de pression pour obtenir notre mise à l'écart et récupérer des territoires qui nous appartenaient depuis des siècles. Il a séduit, menacé et brisé l'une des femmes les plus merveilleuses que notre monde ai porté afin d'obtenir plus de pouvoir. Si chaque peuple aura ces torts, je le dis sincèrement et sans détour, une grande partie des hostilités sera de la faute du conseil._

 _\- Dame Crysta, merci pour votre discours criant de sincérité. Cette question sera plus amplement étudiée et le nom du conseiller sera exigé lors de la réunion pour l'établissement d'un traité pour le découpage du territoire. Place maintenant au plaidoyer vampire._

\- _é_ _tant le seul représentant du continent européen, moi Louis, ayant l'insigne honneur de parler aux noms de mes frères et sœurs, vous informe de nos récriminations envers les membres du conseil incube/succube. Si les rois et reines de ce peuple ont toujours été les bienvenus, les membres de ce conseil n'ont jamais trouvé grâce à nos yeux. Je sais que les rois et reines sont issus du conseil, ce qui peut paraitre ironique, mais nous sommes tous conscient que l'obtention du titre vient avec la mise au rencard du conseil, que c'est une place qui n'a d'honorifique que son nom et que chaque membre du dit conseil se sert de ceux qui sont censé dirigé pour imposer son propre point de vue. Les rois et reines des incubes et des succubes ont perdu au fil des ans leur pouvoir et les vampires, au moins les européens, abandonnerons les négociations si la situation ne vient pas à évoluer rapidement._

\- _Les vampires américains, ainsi que ceux des autres continents vont dans ce sens_ , intervint Tina.

\- _Nous réclamons la dissolution du conseil, et par la même la remise de nos archives qui nous ont été dérobés._

\- _Encore une fois, nous n'avons jamais eu ces archives !_

\- _Roi Gregorius, attendez votre tour pour parler._

\- _Les vampires ont parlés, à mon tour. Depuis deux siècles, nous sommes accusés d'avoir volé les archives vampiriques. Hors si nous avons créé les nôtres, avant vous d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas pour prendre les vôtres. Sur demande vous avez toujours eu accès à nos documents d'archive et il y a deux siècles je faisais partie du conseil, je venais d'arriver certes mais si un vol de cette importance avait eu lieu, croyez bien que j'en aurais été informé à un moment ou à un autre. Reine Cynda, dite leur._

\- _Mon cher Gregorius, j'ai bien peur qu'ils aient raison. Par un heureux hasard, dirons-nous, je suis tombé sur des volumes des archives vampiriques, dans une salle réservée au conseil. J'ai dépêché des personnes de confiance pour remettre les ouvrages en question aux autorités vampiriques. Si tous n'étaient pas présents et donc n'ont pu être restitué, une grande partie à déjà, et je suis heureuse de le déclarer ouvertement, été remise à qui de droit. Je comprends le désir de beaucoup de dissoudre le conseil, mais plutôt que de choisir cette voie somme toute radicale, je proposerais une nouvelle répartition des pouvoirs, voir l'abolition de la monarchie en faveur d'une démocratie._

 _\- Comment pensez-vous mettre ce système en place ?_ demande Sophia.

 _\- Comme la mentionné Joss plus tôt, le peuple peut demander la dissolution du conseil, ce qui se fera par un référendum, si le vote est positif, alors le roi et moi-même pourrons démissionnés et laissé à ceux qui le voudrons la possibilité de faire campagne pour devenir président des incubes et présidente des succubes, les deux devant toujours travaillés ensemble afin de garantir la force de notre peuple._

 _\- Roi Gregorius, seriez-vous disposé à suivre la voie démocratique ?_

 _\- Absolument, si le peuple en fait la demande, je démissionnerai de mon poste._

 _\- Bien au vue des points déjà traités, Stiles et Cécilie, avez-vous autre chose à nous dire._

 _\- Non Damon,_ répond Cécilie.

 _\- je veux juste revenir sur un point,_ intervint notre incube préféré _, je voulais juste bien préciser que notre intervention d'aujourd'hui n'avait pas vocation de contrarié qui que ce soit, même si apparemment c'est arrivé avec le conseil. Nous voulons vivre en paix, avec nos familles et nos amis. J'espère que ce jour sera un jour célébré comme celui de la coopération interracial, et que chacun sera reconnu pour sa valeur propre et non pour son appartenance et/ou son allégeance. Nous nous sommes tous regroupé sous une même volonté, un même souhait pour notre avenir, et nous vous prion de garder cela en tête lors de vos prochains meeting, vous pourriez d'ailleurs désigner des émissaires du peuple pour vous aider dans vos tâches respectives, et ainsi garantir une collaboration plus simple et harmonieuse avec vos peuples, avec LE peuple surnaturel._

- _Merci Stiles. Les sorcières vont prendre en compte tout ce qui s'est dit aujourd'hui et tes conseils. Un rendez-vous sera programmé dans les jours à venir pour aller plus loin dans cette réflexion._

- _Les vampires s'engagent également, une délégation plus étendue sera présente, nous désignerons des émissaires dans la semaine à venir._

 _\- Les garous répondrons présent, ainsi que d'autres alphas pour répandre les ajustements qui seront décidés._

\- _Les élémentaires serons là, et tous les éléments serons représentés._

- _En attendant la décision sur le maintien ou non du conseil et de nos postes de roi et reine, Crysta et moi nous présenterons avec des membres hors conseil à ce rendez-vous._

\- _Au nom de nos peuples, nous sommes ravis de la tournure des éléments._

Rien n'était définitif, mais les vérités énoncées et les promesses faites, nous permettaient de croire en un avenir plus paisible et même heureux.

 _ **Fin du chapitre 15 et de la seconde partie.**_

 _ **A venir : l'épilogue et la vie de la meute quelques années après cette réunion.**_


	16. Epilogue

_Note : désolée pour le retard de publication non prévue, une histoire de famille, bref voici l'épilogue. Bonne lecture._

 _ **Résumé de l'histoire : Stiles, le dernier humain de la meute s'est révélé être un incube. Beth, un succube, est arrivée pour le formé. Suite à cela, des problèmes ont surgis : l'arrivée d'Éric, un incube à la solde d'un conseil arrogant et épris de pouvoir ont failli mettre en péril l'équilibre de la meute McCall et du couple que forme Stiles et Derek, heureusement pour eux ils ont trouvé un soutien auprès de Joss un incube proche de Beth. Mais la menace d'une guerre inter-clan a failli faire voler en éclat la paix relative existante entre les différentes espèces surnaturelles. Mais une réunion exceptionnelle a pu remettre les pendules à l'heure. Mais quelques années plus tard, où en est la situation ?**_

Epilogue :

 **Samedi 1** **er** **mars 2025**

Journée tranquille, s'il en est. La journée se termine et nous rentrons chacun à notre tour à la réserve.

Chaque membre de la meute a trouvé sa place : Scott a réussi ses études et codirige la clinique vétérinaire Deaton-McCall, il a épousé Kira qui, quand elle ne surveille pas leur fille Erica, trois ans bientôt, assiste Danny qui a fondé sa start-up d'informatique il y quatre ans.

Avec Isaac, le nouveau coach de l'équipe de Lacrosse du lycée, ils se sont même fiancés à Noël dernier. Lydia est déjà sur leurs dos pour tout organisé, je sais que certains jours ils se demandent si avoir une organisatrice d'évènement en tant qu'amie est positif ou négatif, les pauvres. Mais quand on voit comment elle a géré le mariage de l'alpha et de la kitsune, ça sera surement parfait. Bizarrement malgré des années ensemble, elle et Parish, qui est toujours l'adjoint de mon père, ne se sont pas encore décidé à se passer la bague au doigt, mais la connaissant ça arrivera quand on s'y attendra le moins.

Mon père est toujours avec Mélissa, mais on décrétés, malgré les protestations de ma banshee favorite, qu'ils ne se marieraient pas, ils ont vendu les maisons et nous ont rejoint à la réserve.

Liam, qui est devenu joueur de Lacrosse professionnel, enchaîne les aventures, alors que Mason, son meilleur ami et manager gère sa carrière. Même si ils sont basés à San Diego, ils viennent passé du temps avec la meute dès que possible. Bret, qui se trouve être le compagnon de Mason, est dans la même équipe et est également managé par ce dernier.

Beth est toujours prof au lycée, elle a intégré la meute définitivement il a sept ans. Elle s'est mise en couple avec Cora, la sœur de Derek, quand après une visite ce celle-ci elles ont eu un coup de foudre. Leurs engueulades et réconciliations sont épiques, mais elles sont bien ensemble se qui ravi mon cher et tendre qui en a profité pour recréer des liens solides avec le dernier membre de sa famille. Elle est maintenant prof de sport dans le centre-ville.

Et moi et Derek demanderez-vous, eh bien Derek a repris et fini ses études par correspondance et est devenu architecte. Il travaille en ville ou dans ses environs, et après avoir revendu le bâtiment où il y avait le loft, il a construit un village pour la meute*. Chacun à sa maison. Le manoir n'a pas été reconstruit, nous sommes tous à égalités même si chacun a pu faire construire sa maison selon son goût. Et moi je gère la vie du village, je m'occupe de la petite Erica ainsi que de Jason et Boydan**, les jumeaux que Derek et moi avons eu grâce à une mère porteuse, il y a un peu plus de quatre ans.

Et je vous avoue qu'entre ces trois garnements et la gestion du village Hale-McCall, je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer. Heureusement que Danny et Kira travaillent depuis la réserve, ça me permets d'avoir du temps pour les courses et les rendez-vous à l'extérieur.

Nous avons tous une vie bien remplie et vivons en paix. La réunion des chefs de clans a donné des suites intéressantes et c'est Deucalion lui-même qui est venu nous en informé.

 _Flash-back été 2015 :_

Nous avons enfin fini le lycée et même Scott a reçu son diplôme. Après la cérémonie, toute la meute, mon père, Mélissa, Parish, Beth et Deaton nous ont rejoints au loft de Derek pour fêter ça dignement, merci Lydia ! Nous passons notre week-end à faire des projets pour notre dernier été ensemble, à la rentrée nous ne pourrons plus être toujours en meute, même si nous avons tous choisis d'aller à Berkeley, Liam et Mason étant plus jeunes ne pourrons pas venir avec nous et Derek comme les autres adultes resterons en ville pour la protéger.

Ce dernier m'a tout de même fait la surprise de s'inscrire à des cours en ligne, pour finir les études qu'il avait dû abandonner à la mort de sa sœur. La réunion a consolidée notre meute et Beth a décidé de rester aussi en ville et de reprendre son poste à la rentrée prochaine. Joss et Cécilie ont décidé de venir nous rendre visite pendant l'été, ce qui m'enchante, ils sont devenus des amis en peu de temps et ça me fera plaisir que la meute les connaisse mieux.

Alors que le mois de juillet touche à sa fin, Deaton reçois une lettre de Deucalion qui demande audience auprès de la meute. Après consultation, nous acceptons sa visite. Aussi, dans le courant de la première semaine de ce beau mois d'août, le démon loup franchi les limite de notre territoire pour nous rencontrer. La courtoisie dont il fait preuve est tellement à l'opposer de son attitude lors de nos premières interaction, que tout le monde est sous le choc et tendu.

Mais, et c'est ce qui nous surprend le plus, dès son arrivée il se met en quatre pour nous rassurer, il vient en paix pour nous apporter les nouvelles des conséquences de la réunion. Faisant parti des instigateurs du coup d'éclat, il a tenu à venir en personne nous présenter les évolutions déjà constatées dans les clans.

\- _Votre intervention, si elle était un coup de poker a permis de donner un coup de pied dans la fourmilière, ce qu'aucun de nous ne voulait prendre le risque de faire même si nous avions conscience de la nécessité de remuer les autres. Mais venant d'un chef de clan, cela aurait été perçu comme une attaque, alors que votre regroupement a permis de créer, en fin de compte, les bonnes conditions pour nous réveiller. Sachez que les chefs de clans ne vous en veulent pas, ils vous en sont même reconnaissant même si aucun ne vous le dira clairement. Le conseil a été destitué de ses fonctions, le roi et la reine gardent leur titre et leurs positions, mais un système de chef de secteur va être mis en place, ils auront pour tâche d'aider les dirigeants et de gérer les problèmes de leur secteur pour une période de cinq à dix ans non renouvelable. Ça visera à limiter les risques de voir se créer une nouvelle caste élitiste. Des chefs de secteur seront d'ailleurs choisis également dans les autres clans afin d'être plus efficace et de créer une nouvelle unité au sein de la communauté surnaturelle. La loi sur le compagnonnage a bien été ratifiée et est immuable. Et enfin des bibliothèques surnaturelles vont être crées et seront ouvertes à tous les membres de notre communauté, mais également aux membres humains des meutes ou des groupes, ainsi chacun aura la possibilité de consulté les archives des différents clans._

Nous mettons tous du temps à accueillir ses nouvelles, mais la joie se lit sur nos visages. Nos espoirs trouvent enfin réellement un écho favorable et nos doutes quant à notre avenir s'évanouissent.

 _Fin flash-back_

Depuis, et contre toute attente, Deucalion est devenu un ami de la meute, il vient nous rendre visite de temps en temps que ce soit pour nous donner des nouvelles ou juste prendre quelques jours de vacance auprès de nous. Il a reconstitué sa meute, mais sans sa mégalomanie qui a failli nous coûté la vie, et pour le plus grand bonheur de tous elle fait partie des plus pacifiques. Il voyage à travers le monde avec elle et est devenu un ambassadeur de bonne volonté et, soyons clair, si quelqu'un nous avait dit ça quand nous avons été confronté à lui il y a quelques années, nous aurions envoyé cette personne à Eichen House immédiatement. Mais ça fonctionne et nous sommes même ravis de recevoir ses cartes postales ainsi que ses visites, d'ailleurs la maison pour les invités a été construite au départ pour lui. Il a même rencontré sa compagne, qui est humaine et compte le rester.

En résumé : la vie est belle. Bon mettons-nous d'accord, c'est loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille, mais chaque tension, chaque galère nous rapproche et grâce à elles nous sommes une meute plus soudée que jamais. Même si je sais que mon compagnon et mon père rêveraient que mes études de gestion et de sociologie me servent à trouver un travail, je leur prouve tous les jours que mon rôle de « louve dominante » est un boulot à temps plein dans lequel j'excelle et qui me rend heureux.

Et voilà mes petits loups, c'est comme ça que notre meute, telle que nous la connaissez depuis votre naissance, a vu le jour. Et maintenant, au lit les loupiots. Bonne nuit et faites de beaux rêves, votre meute veille sur vous.

Et alors que les autres adultes m'attendent pour fêter l'anniversaire de mariage de Scott et Kira, je referme la porte sur la chambre de mes jumeaux où Erica dors également, après leur avoir raconté pour la énième fois leur histoire préférée : « _ma formation de futur incube_ ».

 _ **FIN**_

* merci aux auteurs chez qui j'ai lu cette idée qui m'a énormément plu.

** un clin d'œil à Jackson et Boyd ^^.

 _ **Et voilà, l'histoire est finie, j'espère que vous aurez eu autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire. Un bonus est écrit, il sera posté dans le courant de la semaine.**_

Merci aux guests, aux followers et aux reviewers ( _Sanga36_ , _Isa_ , _sakuraetsasuke_ , _nathydemon_ , _Kaori Jade_ , _Aqua-Ignis_ , _Yume_ , _loveyaoi-15_ , _Naercix_ , _Brookedaviis_ et _nnahoj_ ) pour vos mots qui m'ont motivé à écrire et à aller jusqu'au bout, un merci spécial à qui ne m'a pas lâché tant que je n'avais pas commencé à posté et qui d'ailleurs ne m'a pas lâché après ^^. Merci également aux anonymes fidèles ou non.

Pour le moment pas d'autre histoire en projet, mais je ne manquerai pas de l'indiquer sur mon profil dès que ça sera le cas.

Bisous à tous et encore merci de m'avoir suivi dans cette aventure.

 _Lylypuce55_


	17. Bonus final

_**Bonus : la vie du loup et de l'incube**_

Avec Derek, nous sommes chez mon père dans mon ancienne chambre, alors que je suis rentré exprès de la fac pour que nous soyons ensemble. L'immeuble et donc le loft ont été vendus et le village dans la réserve est en cours de construction. D'ici un mois, il pourra emménager, les autres maisons suivront avec quelques semaines de battement et nous commenceront tous à nous installer lors des prochaines vacances. Mais pour le moment nos pensées ne vont ni à notre future maison, ni aux membres de la meute.

Tout ce sur quoi je suis capable de me concentrer pour le moment, c'est sur les mains de Derek qui malaxent mes fesses pendant que sa bouche me torture alors qu'il me fait une lente mais ô combien voluptueuse fellation. Mes yeux sont bandés et mes mains ligotés aux montants de mon lit, et je savoure mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de mes 20 ans !

Alors que la langue de mon amour joue avec mon gland et le frein juste en dessous, l'une des mains qui massait mon postérieure a attrapé le lubrifiant et commence, tout en douceur, à préparer mon anus pour le reste des réjouissances.

Alors que sa bouche garde le rythme, un doigt vient masser le pourtour de l'entrée tant convoitée. Bientôt une première entrée est tentée, presque timidement, mais bientôt, phalange après phalange, aller-retour après aller-retour, l'index est enfin intégralement là, au chaud, à sa place. Mais ce n'est suffisant ni pour lui ni pour moi, aussi le majeur vient rejoindre la fête bientôt accompagné de son annulaire. Et tout comme le premier, les autres doigts prennent leur temps qui me semble infini, pour entrer et assouplir mon « puit aux plaisirs » comme l'appel mon compagnon.

Au bout de ce qui me semble être des heures, ma verge devenue très sensible de tant d'attention est délivrée. Et un mélange de joie et de frustration se mêlent lorsque cette perte se fait ressentir. Mes halètements et mon grognement augmentent quand je sens qu'un par un mes amis quittent mon arrière train. Mais bientôt l'arrivée d'une bien heureuse et frémissante queue se fait sentir et vient me combler.

Alors un concert de râle et de gémissement allant crescendo se fait entendre. Le son grave et bas de mon chéri se mêle aux notes légèrement plus aigu que j'émets. A chaque va et vient, d'abords lent puis de plus en plus rythmé, des cris de plaisir apparaissent. Et comme si molester ma prostate ne suffisait pas, sa bouche vient sucer et mordiller mes tétons durs et dressés.

Quand le point de non-retour est en vue, sa main vient retrouver ma verge et d'un sensuel mais franc mouvement, vient lui donner le rythme donné par ses coups de rein. Et c'est dans une apothéose que mon sperme jaillit et viens se mêler à la sueur qui recouvre la peau de mon ventre alors que lui-même se déverse en moi.

A bout de souffle, mais heureux et comblés, il vient se poser contre moi la tête sur mon cœur, son pénis encore en moi, profitant pour quelques instants encore de ma chaleur autour de lui.

Et c'est une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard que nous émergeons et reprenons conscience du monde qui nous entoure. Après m'avoir détaché et rendu la vue, il nous nettoie, non sans quelques doux baisers donnés au passage. L'un contre l'autre, encore nus, il remonte la couverture sur nos bassins.

En silence nous profitons de la présence de l'autre, moi dans ses bras, ma tête a retrouvé sa place sur son torse musclé.

\- _Stiles._

\- _Hum ?_

\- _Tu as déjà pensé au mariage ?_

\- _Oui, mais je ne l'envisage pas pour nous._

\- _Pourquoi ?_ répond Derek un peu vexé.

 _\- Sincèrement je voulais au départ, mais en feuilletant les archives de la bibliothèque surnaturelle de San Diego, j'ai vu qu'il y avait une cérémonie spéciale pour les compagnons qui se faisait beaucoup avant mais qui a presque disparue au cours des siècles._

\- _Et elle consiste en quoi ?_

\- _Ca ressemble beaucoup à un mariage traditionnel, les compagnons doivent s'échanger ou se faire tatoué un signe distinctif montrant au monde qu'ils sont liés, aussi bien un collier, un anneau ou se faire tatoué un dessin représentant leur union, leur nom entrelacé ou autre. La réunion des membres des deux familles, clans ou meutes et bien sûr un festin avec l'accouplement. Et la cérémonie comme la soirée doit être présidée par un représentant pour chacun des compagnons._

\- _Et ça te tenterait de faire cette cérémonie ?_

\- _Oui. Je me fiche que l'état nous reconnaisse ou non, mais je ne pense pas que nous soyons un couple tout à fait ordinaire, alors cette cérémonie me plairait bien plus. Mais si tu veux, pour une question d'héritage ou autre que nous soyons mariés, on pourra toujours passer vite fait à la mairie, mais juste nous deux et faire la fête lors de cette célébrations moins officielle._

\- _Oui ça me plairait, mais je tiens aussi à la mairie. Je sais que tu n'as pas encore fini tes études et que tu ne penses pas encore à fonder une famille, mais j'aimerai que nous ayons des enfants._

\- _Mais moi aussi mon cœur, mais j'ai jamais osé t'en parler._

\- _Pourquoi ?_

\- _Je sais que tu es heureux que la meute se soit stabilisée, encore plus depuis le retour de ta sœur et je pensais ou plutôt j'avais peur que l'idée d'avoir des enfants bientôt t'effraie et ne risque de te faire douter. Je veux que tu sois heureux, je veux te rendre heureux. Et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais de ma vie une fis mon diplôme en poche, mais m'occuper de nos enfants et de ceux de la meute et assumer pleinement le rôle de « maman louve » me tente beaucoup._

\- _Tu es sur, tu risques de t'ennuyer ?_

\- _Tu me connais, entre la gestion du village, les petits drames quotidiens, les futurs enfants et maintenant que je peux consulter la bibliothèque à distance je ne risque absolument pas de m'ennuyer._

\- _C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Tu es sur ?_

\- _Oui mon loup. Mais il y aura deux questions à régler._

\- _Lesquelles ?_

\- _Qui choisir comme mère porteuse ? Et qui sera le père ?_

\- _Pourquoi pas l'adoption ?_

\- _Parce que je ne me vois pas adopté un enfant humain. Il risque d'être effrayé par nous et ça pourrait être un traumatise tout au long de sa vie._

\- _Ok. On pourrait consulter Beth et Deaton. Elle pour les mères porteuses, avec son réseaux de connaissance devrait pouvoir nous aider et Deaton pour les avantages et inconvénients des grossesses et des bébés des deux espèces. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

\- _Tu as raison faisons ça. On va les consultés, se renseigner à la mairie pour les mariages et on ira voir Lydia pour la cérémonie des compagnons, si on ne s'adresse pas à elle, elle risque de vouloir nous tuer avant le jour J._

\- _Sage décision mon amour._

Et c'est ainsi que les évènements s'enchainèrent. Derek a été demandé ma main à mon père et moi à sa sœur, tous deux nous l'accordant, même si mon père a fait promettre à Derek d'attendre mes 21 ans.

Les fêtes de fin d'année en 2019 furent mouvementées. D'abord un passage à la mairie en toute discrétion, ensuite Noël autour de l'immense sapin installé au milieu de notre village et décoré par nous tous, puis la cérémonie d'union présidé par Beth et Deucalion, devenu depuis peu un ami et une figure paternel pour mon mari et enfin l'annonce des fiançailles de Scott et Kira.

Après consultation, Beth nous a recommandé une mère porteuse louve nommé Cynthia et, après avoir fait sa connaissance, nous nous sommes mis d'accord. Suite à des tests effectués par Deaton, nous avons décidé que je serais le père biologique, lors de notre liaison la morsure que nous avons échangé à modifier mon ADN, me donnant ainsi des attributs de loup garou, faisant de moi un mélange à 60 % incube et 40 % garou, ainsi l'enfant aurait des chances d'être l'un ou l'autre. Et bientôt les inséminations artificielles ont commencés.

Au bout de trois mois et trois essais, Cynthia est tombé enceinte. Elle s'est installée chez nous avec l'accord de son alpha et de Scott, et sa meute passait régulièrement pour la voir. L'échographie de fin de premier trimestre nous a appris la présence de jumeau. Je ne sais pas qui de Derek ou moi a été le plus surpris mais notre joie a rapidement pris le relais.

Et pendant que je finissais mes études, mon compagnon préparait la chambre des petits. Il a abattue une cloison pour créer une immense chambre, et la peint dans des tons neutres, à chaque échos, ses fripouilles se faisait un plaisir de nous montrer leurs fesses nous laissant donc dans le doute quant au sexe. Toutefois cette situation amusa bien la meute qui se fit un plaisir de lancer des paris.

Nous avons eu beaucoup de discussion pour choisir des prénoms. Je tenais à rendre un hommage aux anciens de la meute ainsi les prénoms furent choisis : Boydan pour Boyd, Jason pour Jackson, Alicia pour Allison et Rica pour Erica. Les seconds prénoms rendront hommages aux grands-parents.

Et le 6 décembre 2020, en début de soirée Boydan John Hale et Jason Arthur* Hale vinrent au monde. Quelques semaines après Cynthia est repartie avec la promesse de pouvoir venir voir les enfants quand elle voulait et qu'on lui enverrait régulièrement des photos.

Lydia et Scott sont devenus les marraines et parrains de Boydan et Beth et Deucalion ceux de Jason. Mon père et Mélissa, sont gagas devant leurs bouilles d'ange. Et si tous les deux me ressemblent, Boydan a les yeux bleus de mon père. Mais pour le moment leurs pouvoirs ne se sont pas encore révélés, même si ils ont des sens très développés donc nous les élevons comme des bébés normaux.

A ce premier bonheur, s'ajoutera Erica, la fille de Scott et Kira, Anna, la fille de Beth et Cora, James et Alison, les faux jumeaux de Lydia et Jordan. Liam, Mason et Bret ont des vies trop mouvementées pour penser à faire des bébés et Danny et Isaac préfèrent se consacrer à leurs neveux et nièces. De toute façon Isaac dit qu'il à suffisamment d'enfant à gérer en tant que coach pour en plus en faire un. Et comme ils sont heureux personne ne songerait à les contre dire.

* ce prénom a déjà été donné au père de Derek dans une histoire, et c'est aussi le prénom du papa des Weasley ^^.

 _ **Fin du bonus**_

Et voilà, pour boucler l'histoire je voulais allez plus loin dans la vie de Stiles et Derek, savoir où leur couple se situait vraiment, comment les bébés étaient arrivés, etc. vu que je ne me suis pas appesanti dessus lors de l'épilogue, je trouvais normal de vous faire partager la façon dont j'imagine ces petits moments de joie.

 _ **Fin du bonus et cette fois définitive de l'histoire.**_

PS à Isa : Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu ai aimé et suivi cette histoire et pris le temps de laissé des messages.

PS aux reviewers : encore merci de vos mots.

 _ **Bisous à tous.**_


	18. Bonus 2

_**Bonus : le bottage de cul d'Éric – spéciale dédicace à sakuraetsasuke.**_

 _Un petit rappel des faits pour commencer : après avoir agressé Stiles et Joss, Éric est arrêté par ce dernier et enchaîné. Et si l'histoire se termine au pays des bisounours pour notre meute favorite, ce qu'il advient d'Éric est un mystère. J'avoue que sans les demandes de **sakuraetsasuke** je ne me serais pas alourdie sur le sujet, mais bon je vais tenter de lui donner une fin qui sera plus ou moins sympathique._

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

Alors que la réunion des chefs vient de se terminer, le roi incube Gregorius et la reine succube Cynda, demande à Joss de leur amener Éric pour régler le problème de l'agression.

A la suite de quoi il fut emmené dans le sanctuaire, siège de la monarchie incube/succube, pour y être enfermé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit jugé pour son insubordination. Si en temps normal cela n'aurait pris que quelques jours, les bouleversements politiques actuels firent traîner les choses.

Le conseil fût dissolu et chacun de ses membres jugés et punis à la hauteur de leur crime respectifs envers la monarchie et le peuple. Le temps que le nouveau système se mette en place, Éric se trouva enfermé pendant deux mois avant de comparaître.

Stiles n'avait pas pu se déplacer, aussi son témoignage fut transmis via une webcam. Joss et Beth eux furent présent pendant le procès. Il démontra rapidement la vilenie et l'endoctrinement que certains membres du conseil faisait subir à leurs partisans afin de conserver et d'amasser autant de pouvoir que possible et ainsi s'assurer qu'ils garderaient la main mise sur le peuple et les dirigeants.

Ces semaines en prison avait d'abord révolté l'ancien instructeur, mais la réalité fini par le rattraper quand il put voir les membres du conseil le rejoindre en cellule. Et quand la bulle d'ignorance, d'arrogance et de désinformation éclata il subit l'une des plus dures épreuves de sa vie : la confrontation de sa conscience humaine et de son incube intérieur. Pendant deux semaine, un combat se passa à l'intérieur de sa tête, deux combattants qui ne voulaient rien lâcher et désiraient dominer.

Avant même que le monde puisse le juger, il se déchira lui-même de l'intérieur. Ses gardiens durent d'ailleurs le mettre en isolement et l'enchainer tellement il devenait violent avec lui-même. Pendant ce laps de temps, le monde extérieur cessa d'exister pour lui, il était devenu son propre ennemi, la violence aveugle de son incube entrait férocement en collision avec la volonté sans borne de sa conscience humaine. Les cicatrices qu'il s'infligea dans cette bataille le marqueraient à vie.

Le manque de nourriture incube et la soudaine reprise de force de sa conscience forcèrent l'incube intérieur d'Éric à admettre la dominance de sa partie humaine trop longtemps elle-même enfermée et réduite au silence.

Quand arriva le jour de son audience, tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la salle eurent du mal à le reconnaître, son seulement son teint avait pâli, mais il avait également perdu en poids et en muscle, ses nouvelles cicatrices n'arrangèrent rien.

Si pour certain, la pitié ressentie à son encontre voulu prendre le dessus, personne n'oubliai qu'il était coupable de trahison envers Stiles, Joss, ses vœux d'instructeurs, les anciens roi et reine, mais également envers toutes les valeurs de son peuple.

Le verdict fut vite prononcé sachant qu'il plaida coupable de tous les chefs d'accusation, aussi il se trouva condamné à 150 ans de réclusion, avec une possibilité de remise en liberté dans 100 ans. La condamnation initiale avait été réduite de moitié car tous savaient, il Éric en était la preuve, que la lutte pour la domination interne de ses deux personnalités, quand celles-ci ne sont plus en phase, est l'épreuve la plus douloureuse que peut subir un métamorphe de leur espèce.

Il va s'en dire que si c'était son incube qui avait gagné il aurait été exécuté, mais même les salopards ont droits à une seconde chance quand ils prouvent qu'ils le veulent vraiment.

Je ne ferais pas de grand laïus sur les bienfaits de se « repos forcé », mais disons seulement qu'il avait fini par comprendre la leçon et que, le temps aidant, il retrouva la paix avec lui-même et fut à l'avenir quelqu'un de meilleur qui, ironie quand tu nous tiens, finira par trouver en une sorcière sa compagne.

 _ **Fin. (La vraie de vraie !)**_

 _Bon d'accord il se fait pas réellement éclaté, mais j'ai toujours pensé que la douleur psychologique est plus forte que la physique, donc j'espère que ce bonus vous aura plu et pas trop déçu si vous vous attendiez à de la castagne._

 _Je sais que j'avais annoncé une fin définitive pour le précédent bonus et c'est effectivement le cas puisqu'il clôt l'histoire principale, mais comme cette fiction a dépassée les 15.000 vus, je me suis dit qu'un dernier bonus ne ferait de mal à personne._

 _ **Bisous à tous.**_


End file.
